Funeste Passe
by dark.drigger
Summary: Non, vous revez pas !Enfin la suite! Ryn et Heero s'expliquent... Préparez vos mouchoirs !
1. Prologue

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger 

**E-Mail** **:** dark.drigger@caramail.com

**Base:** Gundam wing 

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartient pas... mais les persos rajoutés sortent tout droit de mon petit cerveau … donc Propriété privée !!

**Couple : **ben rien pour l'instant mais vous verrez bien …

**Note : **Voici une nouvelle fic, à chapitres cette fois… ( pouh !! Ca promet). Et comme d'ab, tout commentaire sera le bienvenu… ^_^'

**FUNESTE PASSE**

**Prologue **

**« Flash-back » AC-195**

- DEPECHEZ VOUS !!! RAMENEZ-LES-MOI ICI AU PLUS VITE !!! ELLE N A PAS DU ALLER BIEN LOIN VU SON ETAT !!! JE LES VEUX VIVANT C EST BIEN CLAIR !!! SON PRIX EST INESTIMABLE !!! _cria, furieux, un vieil homme. _

***

- Où allons-nous ? _demanda une voix enfantine_

- Je ne sais pas encore. Continue de courir … _répondit l'adolescente._

Ils couraient devant eux sans s'arrêter, suivant les sentiers à travers bois sans autre objectif que celui de mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette maudite base et eux. Des bois… rien que des bois à perte de vue !!! Même avec tous ses sens en alerte, elle avait du mal à se repérer. Où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Personne ne s'attendrait à trouver une base dans une telle jungle, il était malin… Mais s'il croyait pouvoir la dissuader de partir avec ce simple contretemps, il se trompait lourdement. Seules quelques rayons de lune perçaient à travers l'épais feuillage. L'air était lourd, presque opprimant. Au loin, on pouvait entendre l'aboiement hystérique des chiens lâchés sur leurs traces, et voir la danse vive des faisceaux lumineux émit par les lampes porches de leurs poursuivants. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pieds, ils couraient entre les pins. Les branches basses des arbres leur fouettaient le visage. 

- Ryn, _gémit le petit garçon_, j'en peux plus !!

- Continue de courir, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas !! On va y arriver !!

Soudain, l'enfant trébucha sur une branche et s'étala durement de tout son long.

- Aïe !! _couina-t-il_

- Yury !! Qu'est que ça va ? _demanda la jeune fille en revenant sur ses pas._

- Je … oui je crois…

- Viens, il ne faut pas rester là !! Ne perdons pas de temps !! _déclara-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever_.

- Et grand frère, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?? _demanda tristement l'enfant._

- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te le répète !! Ne me parle plus jamais de ce traître, est-ce que c'est clair ?!! _déclara sèchement la jeune fille_

- … o..ui oui, pardonne-moi…

- Odin nous a reniés et trahis !! Il ne mérite plus notre confiance… Mets-toi ça, une bonne fois dans la tête !! 

Le petit garçon hocha lentement la tête, puis saisit la main que lui tendait sa sœur, avant de la suivre sans un mot. Ils recommencèrent à courir à l'abri des arbres. Soudain, le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, déboucha sur un ruisseau. Calculant rapidement la profondeur et le débit du courant, l'adolescente prit son frère dans ses bras, et entreprit la traversée. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle s'enfonça dans les taillis, se frayant un passage à travers les broussailles. Les ronces lui égratignai les jambes et les mains. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il fallait qu'elle sorte là, qu'elle s'éloigne de ce tyran. Il le fallait à tout prix, elle se devait de protéger son frère de cette immonde personne… sans parler de cet être au fond d'elle… 

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils aperçurent enfin la sortie. Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur la route, elle aperçut une voiture qui roulait dans sa direction. Une jeune femme était au volant. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, risquant le tout pour le tout, Ryn vint à sa rencontre.

- Ohé !! Arrêtez-vous !! _cria-t-elle en agitant les bras en l'air_.

La voiture s'arrêta le long de la chaussée. La jeune femme baissa la vitre.

- Excusez-moi… pouvez-vous nous prendre… mon petit frère et moi, … c'est très urgent, s'il vous plait ?? _demanda, haletante, la jeune fille._

La jeune femme regarda attentivement les deux jeunes personnes, ils étaient essoufflés et paniqués, ne cherchant pas plus loin, elle leur proposa de montrer.

- Je vous remercie _souffla l'adolescente une fois qu'elle fut installer_.

La voiture redémarra, Ryn serra son petit frère contre elle, ils allaient s'en sortir… elle ferait tout pour cela… une nouvelle vie… oui, elle leur offrirai une nouvelle vie, loin d'ici, loin de lui… Pensive, elle embrassa son frère sur le front et caressa d'un geste tendre son ventre légèrement rebondit… oui, elle _leur_ offrirai une nouvelle vie… 

A suivre…


	2. Quatre ans plus tard

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger 

**E-Mail** **:** dark.drigger@caramail.com

**Base:** Gundam wing 

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartient pas... sniff … mais les persos rajoutés me sont dévoués corps et âme niark niark !!

**Couple : **ben vous verrez bien …

**Note : **Tout d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui me laisse une review, même si je ne réponds pas souvent (et d'ailleurs je viens de le mettre en bonne résolution pour 2004)  cela me fait énormément plaisir…  donc continuez SVP !!  ^_^'  

Bonne lecture …

**FUNESTE PASSE**

**Chapitre 1 : Quatre ans plus tard**

**Septembre AC-199**

**Situation mondiale actuelle**** :**

La guerre opposant la Terre aux Colonies, avait pris fin, voilà de cela un an et demi, plus précisément le 29 avril AC- 198, à la suite d'une écrasante victoire orchestrée par les rebelles et quelques hauts dignitaires. Après la débâcle de OZ, les principaux leaders avaient été appréhendés et pour la plupart exécutée. A l'époque, la ministre des affaires étrangères, à savoir Melle Relena Peacecraft, avait prêché pour une entente entre les différents gouvernements et la création d'une convention commune. Souhaitant éviter de nouveaux conflits, les différentes autorités avaient approuvé et placé la Reine de Sank au siège d'un nouveau poste : Première Dame Ministre de la Paix. La nouvelle avait d'abord enchanté tout le monde, qui pouvait - mieux que l'Ambassadrice de la Paix – tenir ce rôle ? 

Cependant, après six mois de bons et loyaux services, La Reine s'était … comment pourrait-on dire…  prit le melon !!! Le pouvoir lui avait monté à la tête, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus passer les portes … Agissant comme bon lui semblait, sans se soucier une seule seconde des conséquences, La Première Dame fit naître au sein même du peuple plusieurs vents de rébellion. A partir de cet instant, nombreux furent les personnes souhaitant son abdication… 

Concernant nos chers pilotes de gundam, après quelques mois de vacances offerts par le contribuable pour les remercier de leur dévouement envers leur patrie, ils avaient tous été enrôlés dans les preventers. Leurs missions s'étaient quelque peu intensifiés, dès lors que La Reine s'était laissé aller… 

**17eme mois de « paix utopique », quelque part sur Terre**** :**

Ryn était assise sur sa moto et observait derrière les grilles son rival qui entrait sur ce qui servait de ring. Quelques spectateurs s'étaient approchés et attendaient le début du combat. Elle s'était mentalement préparée à son combat et elle était plus déterminée que jamais à gagner. Il lui avait suffi de penser à son passé pour sentir à nouveau cette agressivité qui lui permettait de vaincre.

On l'avait informé du lieu où elle devait se battre. C'était un ring, et non un entrepôt ou une ruelle, où se pratiquait normalement ce genre de combat clandestin. Elle détestait se battre dans ces cages, cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir…De plus celui-ci était installé en hauteur, et entouré d'un haut grillage pour éviter les chutes ou les éventuelles fuites.

Un meneur monta sur le ring, et annonça le prochain combat : 

- Et maintenant, voici le moment que vous attendez tous, l'événement de la soirée « Le Grand Prix à 5000 $ » !!! D'abord, notre Champion avec un record de 25 victoires et aucune défaite. Taille : 1m87. Poids : 80kg. Le seul, l'unique " Zael, l'invincible "…

Les spectateurs acclamaient leur Champion, mais Ryn n'y porta aucune intention, préférant se concentrer sur son adversaire.

- Et maintenant le challenger …euh, non excusez-moi, « la » challenger …et oui car c'est une fille messieurs les spectateurs, et pas la moindre. Invaincu durant ses sept passages, arrivant tout droit de la colonie L1. Taille : 1m70. Poids : très léger 58kg. Veuillez accueillir « Ryn » mesdames, messieurs…

Ryn descendit de sa moto et se dirigea calmement vers le ring. Mais s'arrêta juste devant la grille, au lieu de la contourner, elle s'accrocha à la clôture, et fit un saut phénoménal, retombant de l'autre côté du grillage, puis elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle. Beaucoup de gens avaient ri, en entendant le gabarit de la jeune fille, mais  le spectacle qui venait de se produire devant leurs yeux, en avait refroidi plus d'un. Les paris allaient bon train. Elle entendit les acclamations s'intensifier. Ils attendaient le début du combat avec impatience et hurlaient le nom de leur favori…

- Je pari 300$ sur la minette, qui me suit ? _s'écria un badaud d'une trentaine d'années_.

- NON !! Mais t'es malade !! Elle n'a aucune chance !! Autant jeter son fric par la fenêtre !! _lui répondit son collègue juste à côté de lui. _

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr si j'étais toi, cette fille a plus de ressources qu'on ne l'imagine …_intervint un jeune homme qui se tenait juste devant eux._

 Son adversaire l'évalua d'un rapide coup d'œil et ricana :

- Je crois que cela va être le combat le plus court de mon existence…soit gentille, couche-toi au second round… je ne voudrais pas abîmer une aussi jolie frimousse… 

- Ne me fais pas rigoler !! C'est toi qui va sortir le premier…_murmura Ryn en souriant._

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi…mais tu n'as aucune chance, tu ferais mieux de repartir jouer à la poupée…

- Hn !! Je n'y ai jamais jouée…_siffla-t-elle entre ses dents._

Zael avait connu beaucoup d'adversaire, parfois même des plus apposant que lui, mais le comportement de cette fille le troublait, tout portait à croire que ce combat était inégal, pourtant quelque chose chez elle lui échappait. C'est quand elle releva la tête et qu'il croisa son regard, qu'il comprit. Une lueur indescriptible brillait dans ses prunelles. Froide, déterminée peut-être même démoniaque… Pour la première fois, Zael eut conscience du danger. Ce combat n'allait probablement pas être aussi simple qu'il ne le pensait…

Ryn s'approcha lentement, puis se mit en garde. Zael, après quelques secondes de trouble, se positionna prêt à parer les attaques de la jeune fille.

- Je te laisse l'avantage du débutant, un coup, un seul, alors met tout ce que tu as…après, tous les coups seront permis…et je ne te ferai pas de cadeau !! _lança son adversaire._

- Merci …mais je n'ai nul besoin de ce privilège pour te faire mordre la poussière…_répondit-elle calmement_.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras…en garde fillette !!!

Ryn n'attaquait jamais la première, c'était chez elle une règle d'Or. Elle préférait se défendre ou en d'autres termes : laisser une chance à son adversaire. Sans compter que, plus elle recevait de coups, plus sa force se décuplait, la transformant en un être terriblement puissant et rapide. Ils entendirent le signal et Zael se précipita vers elle, le poing armé. Elle pivota sur le coté, évitant ainsi la charge de son adversaire. Il retenta plusieurs fois cette attaque, avant de pousser un grognement presque bestial de mécontentement face au piètre résultat.

- Cesse de fuir !!! Et viens te battre !!! _grogna Zael. _

- Moi ?? Fuir ?? Me traiterai-tu de lâche ??

- Oui, exactement !!!

Ce dont Ryn avait particulièrement horreur, c'était qu'on la traite de lâche d'ailleurs tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de l'appeler ainsi, était – Dieu est leur âme – plus de ce monde. Elle décida donc de ne plus esquiver les attaques, mais de les contrer. Zael s'élança de nouveau, elle le contra de son avant-bras, reculant légèrement sous la pression. Zael fut surpris par sa capacité à arrêter ses assauts. Il l'a saisi par le poignet, fit contre poids et l'envoya violemment contre le grillage. Ryn secoua légèrement la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, quand son adversaire se rua une seconde fois sur elle. Le choc fut violent, Zael maintenait la jeune fille contre le grillage, tout en lui assenant plusieurs séries de coups dans l'abdomen. Ryn ferma énergiquement les yeux essayant de maîtriser la douleur puis se laissa glisser le long de la clôture et s'écroula à quatre pattes par terre. Elle cracha le filet sang qui lui encombrait la bouche puis releva la tête.

- Abandonne, ma jolie ! _railla son adversaire._

- Abandonner ? Moi ? …JAMAIS !!!

Ryn se releva lentement, se soutenant au grillage. L'invincible se rua encore une fois sur elle. La jeune fille sauta par coté et évita la charge de justesse. Elle regarda son ennemi, et décida que le jeu avait assez duré. Il fallait en finir. Ryn se jeta sur lui en commençant par un crochet du droit. Zael, pris de cours par la vitesse de la jeune fille, ne put contrer l'attaque et grogna sous le coup. Elle enchaîna avec un double coup de pieds rotatifs. Son rival fut projeté trois mètres plus loin et s'écrasa contre le grillage. Zael fut légèrement sonné, ne s'attendant pas à une telle force de la part de la jeune fille, il avait négligé sa défense. Ryn profita qu'il avait le souffle coupé, pour contre-attaquer. Elle se jeta sur lui et décocha une série interminable de coups de poings et de pieds, dont elle avait le secret. Elle recula légèrement après sa dernière attaque, et regarda son adversaire, Zael ne réagissait plus, il avait les yeux encore grand ouvert par la surprise. Ryn s'était défoulé sur lui, elle n'avait pas ménagé sa force, il en souffrira certainement pendant plusieurs semaines. Il l'avait cherché, et il devrai remercier le ciel d'être encore en vie. Personne ne traître Ryn de lâche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ne bougeant toujours pas, elle lui envoya un autre coup de pieds, sous lequel son adversaire s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Zael, l'Invincible, n'était plus. Ryn fut déclarée vainqueur, et descendit du ring sans se retourner. Les badauds l'acclamaient, jamais ils n'avaient assisté à un tel combat. 

Ryn avait récupéré l'argent du combat et s'apprêtait à partir quand un jeune homme l'arrêta.

- Excuse-moi, je viens d'assister à ton combat et je voudrai savoir, enfin si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, où as-tu appris à te battre comme ça ?

- Hn…_fit Ryn en chevauchant sa moto, prêtant peu d'intérêt aux propos du jeune homme_.

Elle trouvait vraiment les réactions des hommes bizarres, soit ils étaient effrayer par le fait qu'une fille soit plus forte qu'eux, soit – et cela arrivait souvent – ils trouvaient ça totalement irréelle et essayaient par tous les moyens de la séduire. Celui-ci, apparemment appartenait à la seconde catégorie. 

- En fait pour tout te dire, _reprit le jeune homme_, je suis un militaire, je suis venu ici en civil afin de recruter de jeunes soldats. Comme tu as dû en entendre parler, plusieurs rebellions ont eu lieu dans la région, et nous en sommes les instigateurs. La population ne supporte plus la domination des Peacecraft, et la pression que les colonies exercent sur elle. C'est pourquoi, nous cherchons à reformer la grande armée qu'était l'Organisation Zodiacale… 

A cette annonce, Ryn se tendit et se retourna vivement elle n'avait pas attendu ce nom depuis qu'elle avait quitté la base, il y avait de cela quatre ans. Alors avoir sous ses yeux, un membre actif de cette armée !! Elle sentit soudain son passé revenir la hanter les cours, les entraînements, les humiliations, et surtout la douleur … une douleur physique constante. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées mais le soldat n'y prêta pas attention et continua son discours.

- …et je suis – sans pour autant me sous-estimer - loin d'être aussi performant que toi au combat au corps à corps. Donc je pense que tu ferai un très bon élément si tu rejoignais OZ comme soldat ou même comme moniteur. Mon colonel serai d'accord avec moi, je pense que tu pourrai apporter beaucoup à nos soldats, aussi bien en pratique qu'en savoir…

Ryn se reprit, en entendant la proposition qu'il venait de lui faire. Lui proposait-il vraiment d'entrer dans l'armée ? De travailler pour cette nouvelle OZ ? De défendre l'organisation qui avait ruiné son enfance ? La jeune fille eut soudain la nausée. Non, pour rien au monde, elle ne rentrerai dans cette armée.

Malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu'il venait de lui faire revivre, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce fou, ce pauvre fou venait de lui demander à ELLE d'intégrer OZ…C'était à mourir de rire !! Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne !! S'il savait réellement à qui il venait de s'adresser, il ne lui aurai pas demandé de devenir soldat mais il lui aurai plutôt offert le gîte et le couvert à perpétuité …bien à l'abri dans une cellule.

- Es-tu d'accord ? _demanda finalement le soldat._

Las de cette discussion, elle lui adressa un sourire faussement niais et elle fit vrombir le moteur de sa moto puis disparu en un nuage de poussière. Le soldat resta interdit devant l'attitude de la jeune fille. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais jeune homme, cette fille est insaisissable, le mec qui la dominera est pas encore né, c'est moi qui te le dit !!! _lança un vieux badaud qui avait assisté à toute la scène_. 

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et partit sans lui adresser un regard.

Ryn parcouru les quelques kilomètres qui la séparait de son domicile. Il n'y avait que sur sa moto qu'elle se sentait vivre, elle avait toujours aimé la vitesse, cette impression magique de s'envoler, d'être enfin libre. De sentir vrombir la puissance de sa cylindrée et de foncer à pleins gaz sur l'asphalte. Dans ces moments-là, tous ses ennuis disparaissaient, plus rien n'existait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, et toutes ces sensations qui la saisissaient: l'adrénaline, l'impression de supériorité, la domination des éléments… C'était un moment de solitude, où plus rien ne l'atteignait. L'osmose parfaite entre elle et sa machine. Il lui arrivait souvent de partir faire une virée, quand elle avait des soucis ou quand elle ne maîtrisait plus la situation, puis elle revenait l'esprit libéré et prenait alors, les décisions appropriées. 

Elle arriva chez elle et s'engouffra aussitôt dans le garage. Elle gara sa moto, et emprunta le petit escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. A peine eut-elle passée la porte, et s'être débarrassé de son casque, qu'elle entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers en trombe. 

- Okaa-san !!! (Maman) _s'écria une voix légèrement aiguë_. 

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir une tignasse brune lui sauter dessus. Elle l'accueillit affectueusement dans ses bras avant de déposer, au sol, ce précieux fardeau.

- Veuillez m'excuser Ryn sensei, je ne suis pas arrivé à le retenir, _dit calmement le majordome en haut des escaliers._

- Ce n'est pas grave Tetsuo, _lui répondit-elle gentiment_. _Puis se retournant vers son fils_ : Alors, comment va ma crapule ?

- Très bien moman, tiens j'ai fais un dessin pour toi… _dit fièrement le petit garçon_.

- Merci, il es…

- Ryn ? Ryn, c'est toi ? _coupa une voix légèrement grave en dévalant les escaliers._

- Oui Yury, c'est moi, je suis rentrée, _répondit Ryn un peu surprise par cet accueil_.

Yury ralentit sa course, en voyant la jeune femme en bas des escaliers, un sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune homme. Il la regarda longuement, avant de se ressaisir, sous le regard interrogatif qu'elle lui lançait.

- Euh… enfin, je…Comment s'est passé …cette rencontre ? _balbutia le jeune homme_.

- Bien, très bien pourquoi ? Attends, ne me dit pas que tu t'es fais du souci pour moi ? _demanda-t-elle_.

- …

- Tu étais inquiet !! Mais voyons, petit frère, me sous-estimerai-tu ?

- NON !! Non, bien sûr que non !! _se défendit rapidement Yury_. Mais c'était un adversaire …plus…coriace…

- … qui a mordu la poussière … _finit par compléter le majordome, qui avait suivit toute la conversation_.

- Exactement !! _dit-elle triomphante._

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, elle décida de profiter de quelques instants de liberté pour prendre une douche, elle irai border son fils après. Elle attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour retirer son blouson, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient les auréoles brunâtres qui recouvrait son tee-shirt. Du sang. Le sien et celui de son adversaire maculait le blanc de son débardeur. Elle poussa quelques grognements en retirant ce dernier, son abdomen l'élançait, chaque mouvement de ses muscles, avait pour effet, de lui envoyer une véritable décharge électrique. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bains personnelle, et constata l'étendue des dégâts face à la glace rien de bien grave, une trentaine d'ecchymoses tout au plus. Cela disparaîtrait dans quelques heures. Elle était dotée d'un organisme très développé ses tissus et ses cellules se multipliaient lors d'une blessure ou d'une lésion ce qui accélérait considérablement la cicatrisation. Un bienfait de la technologie.    

Après la douche, elle opta pour une tenue décontractée, un ensemble de jogging ferait passer inaperçue ses hématomes. Ainsi habillé, elle descendit au salon, regarder les bulletins d'information.

- Ryn sensei, votre fils vous réclame, _l'informa le majordome qui se tenait en haut des escaliers_.

- J'arrive, _dit-elle avant de couper la télévision et de se lever_.

Ryn entra doucement dans la chambre de son fils, et repoussa la porte derrière elle. La pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, on pouvait à peine distinguer une forme sur le lit. Mais cela ne gêna pas sa progression. Elle constata alors, que son fils était déjà endormi, elle ne pu que sourire face à l'insouciance et la naïveté qui émanait de ce petit être. Son fils était à ses yeux la perfection même, ralliant l'innocence et la générosité. Elle ferai tout pour qu'il ait une enfance heureuse, et que son âme ne soit pas enlaidit par les hommes et la guerre. Elle remonta délicatement la couverture sur son fils et se pencha.

- Dors bien mon ange, _murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant._

-    … Okaa-san… _murmura le petit garçon dans son sommeil_.

Elle sourit et sortit sans bruit de la pièce. Toute la maison était calme, son frère devait certainement être couché, dommage elle aurai bien aimé qu'il lui parle de sa première journée dans son nouveau lycée. Cela avait dû être un grand jour pour Yury, découvrir l'école publique, lui qui n'avait jusqu'alors connu que les cours par correspondance. Elle espérai surtout que cela s'était bien passé…

Etant désormais libre, Ryn se dirigea vers son bureau où elle gérait les comptes de la maison, mais pas seulement. Son bureau était aussi son repaire, son lieu de travail, et personne ne pouvait y entrer sans sa permission. C'était l'endroit où elle pouvait laisser libre cours à sa véritable personnalité, car son métier représentait bien plus qu'un simple travail à ses yeux, si l'on pouvait appeler ça du travail. C'était ici, qu'elle effectuait la plus grande partie de son activité elle prenait connaissance des messages laissés par ses clients, les contactait si nécessaire, négociait les contrats, recherchait la documentation qui pourrait lui être utile, et mettait au point le plan d'attaque. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'elle préférait le plus, ce qu'elle aimait, elle, c'était l'action. Quand elle était sur le terrain, et qu'il fallait effectuer la mission. Là, où tout les moindres détails prennent de l'importance, où la réussite ne dépend que de soi. Elle mettait enfin en pratique tout ce qu'on lui avait apprit.  

Elle pénétra dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière elle. C'était une pièce sobre, rien de luxueux, ni d'extravaguant mais spacieux. Le mobilier représentait le strict nécessaire bureaux, étagères, chaises, et une longue table qui se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Le plus impressionnant ici, était la quantité de matériel informatique au m², quatre ordinateurs branchés au réseau étaient allumés sans discontinués, et analysait à longueur de journée les informations dans le monde ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une bande de données inépuisable. Sans parler de son ordinateur portable dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Du matériel de télécommunication aussi, dont un visiophone à écran géant et toute sorte d'appareil de sécurité comme des émetteurs et des mouchards. Et pour finir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique : téléviseur, caméscope…    

Elle s'assit, et ouvrit sa messagerie professionnelle : un e-mail adressé au « Byakko » (cela signifie le tigre blanc). C'était le pseudonyme qu'elle utilisait dans sa profession ce surnom était précieux pour elle. C'était son sensei qui l'avait surnommé ainsi, quand il l'avait recueilli il y a 4 ans à cause de son comportement. Elle l'ouvrit, et en lu le contenu. 

_« hum… intéressant… peu de risque … bien payé… Mission Acceptée »_

Elle répondit au message pour faire part de sa décision, et demanda de la contacter afin de régler quelques formalités. Elle décida de commencer les recherches, en attendant la manifestation de son client. Et quel client !! Le gouvernement !! Il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse appel à elle, quand certaines affaires devenaient trop ambiguës ou quand il fallait faire disparaître proprement certains collaborateurs véreux.

Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un médecin, Pete Muller, un alchimiste des temps modernes. Il étudiait l'ADN, avant de se consacrer totalement aux armes biologiques. Ces pratiques étaient guère considérées, jusqu'à maintenant … Les résultats de ses expériences étaient encore flous mais on savait de source sûre, que l'arme biologique qu'il avait crée, était rudement efficace. Travaillant à l'époque pour le gouvernement, il s'était vite rendu compte que beaucoup de gens étaient intéressés par ses services. Il avait donc décidé de vendre son arme au plus offrant. La transaction devait avoir lieu dans deux semaines, sous la couverture d'une conférence de médecins, dans un hôtel luxueux de Tokyo. La mission était simple : retrouver Pete Muller et l'éliminé sans faire de vagues récupérer tout document ou trace sur ses expériences et les remettre au gouvernement comme pièces à conviction.

En ce qui concernait la marche à suivre, Ryn avait carte blanche. Déjà l'esquisse d'un plan germait dans son esprit. Quelque chose de propre et sans bavure. Elle peaufinait ses recherches quand le visiophone sonna. Elle se redressa et regarda l'écran du vidéophone, la mention « communication codée » clignotait.

_« Qui peut bien m'appeler ? Mes clients n'ont que mon adresse e-mail…et je suis ici que depuis un mois… je ne connais personne… »_

Elle décida de jouer la carte de la prudence, et ne répondit pas. L'interlocuteur finirait bien par se lasser. Elle finit ses recherches et régla les derniers détails de son plan, n'attendant plus que la confirmation. Malheureusement sa ligne était toujours occupée, un emmerdeur de première avait décidé de la faire chier jusqu'au bout !!! Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il était sur sa ligne !!!

Elle était en train de nettoyer son pistolet quand elle décida d'ouvrir cette fichue communication si c'était une farce, le plaisantin irait rôtir tout droit en enfer… Elle enclencha la reconnaissance vocale afin d'activer le visiophone. 

- J'accepte cette télécommunication. Active le traceur afin de localiser l'appel _dit Ryn d'une voix ferme_.

- Traceur activé. Communication ouverte. _Répondit la voix cybernétique de l'ordinateur centrale_.

- Bonjour Soldat Ly. Je suis honoré que tu es accepté de me répondre…

Ryn s'était crispé au son de la voix, sans s'en rendre compte elle nettoyait son arme avec plus d'acharnement. L'image venait juste d'apparaître, dévoilant un vieil homme aux traits tirés, aux cheveux longs et barbe de couleur blanche, portant des lunettes cybernétique. La jeune fille l'avait déjà reconnu, rien qu'en entendant le son de sa voix.

- Professeur J… je n'avais franchement pas le choix, vous encombré ma ligne depuis une heure. Et j'attends un coup de fil important. Le seul moyen de me débarrasser de vous, était de vous répondre… _lâcha-t-elle froidement._

- Tu es en pleine forme à ce que je vois. Toujours aussi active ? _fit-il remarquer. _

- Oui, toujours. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez aller droit au but car je suppose que ce n'est pas de la courtoisie…

- Voyons, je…

Ryn se redressa et lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur.

- Tu as raison… _dit-il après un raclement de gorge. Voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas, il continua_. J'aurai besoin de faire disparaître quelqu'un… du genre propre et sans bavure… ta spécialité…

- Je dois avoir un problème de réception, car je crois vous avoir entendu me dire que vous avez besoin d'aide… _dit-elle sarcastique._

- Il n'y a pas de problème de réception, tu as très bien entendu…

- Mais vous semblez oublier une chose je ne fais **plus **parti du service, et vous avez à votre disposition, un agent, tout désigné pour ce genre de mission futile. 

- Cet agent est déjà en mission, il ne peut intervenir. De plus, je dois éliminer cette taupe avant qu'elle me nuisse… j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi…

- Et pour quelle raison est-ce que j'accepterai ?

- Pour le bon vieux temps…et je suis sûr que tu ne refuse jamais une mission je t'ai formé…par conséquent tu pourra prouver aux yeux de tous que tu n'as pas perdu la main… _N'entendant pas Ryn protesté, il prit ce silence comme un accord_. Bien, le reste de la mission, ainsi que toutes les informations nécessaires te sera communiquer plus tard par e-mails codés et…

- Hé ! là ! Une minute !! Je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'acceptais ?!!

- Tu viens de le faire. Pour tous renseignements supplémentaires tu connais le numéro, ainsi que la fréquence…

Ryn allait protester mais J coupa la communication. Elle s'entassa dans son siège en poussant un profond soupir.

_« Mais quel connard !! Quel CONNARD !!! »_

Ryn resta de longues minutes ainsi, essayant d'analyser le pourquoi du comment. Elle avait encore du mal à accepter la situation. Voir surgir le professeur J dans sa vie, après toutes ces années ne la rassurait pas du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il était encore un train de manigancer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Ne l'avait-il pas encore assez fait souffrir ? Elle avait mit deux ans, deux longues et pénibles années pour se remettre de ses mauvais traitements. Qu'attendait-il d'elle au juste ? Et puis comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Elle avait toujours tout fait pour brouiller les pistes. Elle était totalement perdu. Pourquoi débarquait-il maintenant, lui proposant ... euh non lui imposant une mission, tout à fait grotesque qui plus est. Pourquoi à elle spécialement, n'importe quel soldat aurait pu s'en charger !! De plus en plus méfiante quant à cette mission, Ryn décida d'attendre le fameux e-mail. Elle exécuterai cette mission, c'était la seule solution pour ne plus revoir le professeur, elle savait pertinemment que si elle refusait, ce vieux fou l'harcèlerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. De plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, s'il venait à apprendre l'existence de Taichi, il ferai tout pour s'en emparer et ça, il en était hors de question !! C'était son fils !! Et pas un projet avec un numéro de série qu'il pouvait expérimenté comme bon lui semblait !! 

Elle aurait préféré ne jamais ouvrir cette fichu communication. Elle soupira et regarda l'horloge digital de son pc. _03h15. _

_« 3h du mat' !! Oulà !! J'en connais qui vont pas être frais demain… » _

Résigné, la jeune japonaise éteignit son ordinateur et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin d'utiliser le reste de la nuit à bon escient.  

A suivre ….


	3. La cible

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger 

**E-Mail** **:** dark.drigger@caramail.com

**Base:** Gundam wing 

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... 

**Couple : **rien pour l'instant…

**Note : **Me revoilà !! Désolé pour le retard !! Voici le chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… N'hésitez pas, tout commentaire sera le bienvenu… enfin vous savez la ptite case en bas !!!!  ^_^'  

Bonne lecture …

**FUNESTE PASSE**

**Chapitre 2 : La cible**

Le lendemain matin, Ryn fut sorti de son sommeil réparateur par un léger ricanement provenant du couloir. Elle reconnue immédiatement de rire de son fils, ce petit diablotin était déjà réveillé et espérait certainement la surprendre. Chose vaine, sa mère avait ouie très sensible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, _07h30._ Ryn poussa un profond soupire, la nuit avait été courte. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre, le jour commençait à se lever, elle aimait regarder les levés de soleil, synonyme de renouveau et de pureté. 

- Entre Taichi _dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule._

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un petit bonhomme, à la moue boudeuse. 

- C'est po drôle !! Tu devines à chaque fois !! Dis, moman, dis-moi comment tu fais ?

Ryn haussa les épaules, puis se retourna vers son fils.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Viens plutôt me faire un câlin, Chenapan _dit-elle en s'accroupissant et en tendant les bras vers lui._

Taichi sourit et répondit tout de suite à l'invitation en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère. Les gestes de tendresse étaient parfois rares, et les absences répétées de sa mère n'arrangeaient rien. La moindre petite marque de tendresse avait son importance… Portant son précieux fardeau dans les bras, la jeune femme descendit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle salua son majordome, avant de passer la main sur la tête brune, qui était déjà attablé devant son petit déjeuné, ébouriffant au passage la masse de cheveux. L'adolescent grogna faussement agacé par ce geste, puis passa la main dans ses cheveux afin de leur remettre dans l'ordre.

- Salut, p'tit frère !! _dit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme_.

- Salut _répondit Yury avant de mordre dans sa tartine_.

Ryn assit son fils devant son bol de céréales puis se servit une tasse de café. La journée allait être longue, elle avait deux missions à mettre au point, sans compter la maison…. La maison ?? Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au planning de la semaine, celui-ci l'informa qu'en plus elle était de corvée de course !! Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle avait horreur, c'était bien d'aller faire les courses. C'était une perte de temps incroyable, où il fallait être champion toute catégorie dans le marathon de caddie sans parler du labeur pour trouver le produit recherché. Tout un programme de survie. Le véritable parcours de combattant… et encore… celui-ci n'était qu'une formalité en comparaison. Découragé, elle finit son café et monta se préparer, autant en finir au plus vite.  

Deux heures, voilà deux heures qu'elle venait de perdre à tourner en rond dans ce fichu magasin. Ah, si ce n'était pas une question de sécurité, elle ferait ses courses via le net !! Mais donner son adresse sur un site et se faire livrer par un inconnu … trop risquer !! Soupirant pour l'énième fois de la journée, elle finit de ranger chaque produit dans la cuisine avant de se diriger enfin vers son bureau. Il lui restait encore deux missions à préparer, bien que la plus éprouvante vienne d'être accomplie. Heureusement elle allait pouvoir travailler en paix, Yury était au lycée et Tetsuo avait amené Taichi au parc pour la journée. Il faut dire que cette sortie prévue depuis une semaine, sur la demande de son fils tombait à pic. S'installant devant son pc, Ryn ouvrit sa boite de réception afin de contrôler ses ordres de missions. Deux messages. Le premier concernait son contrat sur la tête de Muller, le gouvernement avait validé ses dernières requêtes et l'informait que la première transaction avait été faite sur son compte, tandis que la seconde serait envoyée au terme de contrat, comme convenu. Le deuxième message était bien évidement la mission du Professeur J, l'élimination de la taupe… La jeune femme survola e-mail, la mission aurait lieu à Cheyenne Wyoming, dans 24h, les ordres étaient clairs et précis. Elle cliqua sur les pièces jointes afin de découvrir sa cible. Il y avait plusieurs pages de renseignements ainsi qu'une photo. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ayant comme couverture le grade de soldat d'élite, il serait soupçonné d'être un agent double divulguant des informations aux troupes rebelles partisans de la nouvelle OZ. De plus, sa rancœur envers la Reine de Sank était connue de tous. 

Ayant sous sa responsabilité la surveillance de la base, il lui voudrait déjouer tous les systèmes de sécurité, avant de l'atteindre personnellement dans la salle de contrôle. Ne voyant aucune difficulté majeure, elle parcourut le reste des documents et regarda attentivement la photo. Celle-ci représentait un jeune homme au sourire charmeur, des cheveux châtain aux reflets miel rassemblé en une longue tresse, des yeux …  violets !! couleur peu commune … où on pouvait y détecter une petite lueur de malice. Il était vêtu de noir, et semblait extrêmement bien bâti … euh athlétique. Ryn détourna les yeux, revenant aux pages de renseignements cherchant son nom. Cette mission allait être ennuyeuse à mourir, elle était bien trop facile. Se mettant au travail, elle étudia les différents systèmes de sécurité, les tours de garde ainsi que les accès, le plan de la base, et le nombre de personnel présent lors de la mission. Connaissant tous les paramètres par cœur, elle alla préparer son matériel. 

Tout en finissant de boucler son sac, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule _17h15,_ pile dans les temps. Avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié de manger, tant pis elle se rattraperai ce soir. Etouffant un bâillement, elle sortit de son bureau et descendit à la cuisine tout en s'étirant. Elle se servit un café et entreprit de préparer le goûter, son petit garçon n'allait pas tarder. A peine eut-elle le temps de sortir quelques paquets de biscuits que la porte s'offrit à la volée. 

- Okaa-san !! Okaa-san, on est rentré !! Okaa-san ? _s'écria une voix légèrement aiguë._

- A la cuisine mon ange… _répondit la jeune femme._

Le petit garçon déboula dans la cuisine, et se précipita vers sa mère. Celle-ci s'accroupit et réceptionna son fils dans ses bras. Un câlin s'imposait, la journée avait été longue pour l'enfant aussi, et celui-ci réclamait sa dose de tendresse quotidienne. Loin de le repousser, Ryn referma ses bras sur son corps frêle et l'embrassa sur le front. Taichi se serrait convulsivement contre elle, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule et ayant entouré son cou de ses petits bras. Durant cet instant aucun mot ne fut échangé, la présence de l'autre suffisait. Se relevant, tenant toujours son fils dans ses bras, elle replaça quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles avant de poser de nouveau un baiser sur son front. Ryn avait de plus en plus de mal à se séparer de son bout de chou, chaque départ était un déchirement et savoir qu'il lui faudrait partir dans la nuit pour le Wyoming lui broyait le cœur. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrai exercer ce métier encore longtemps, elle était trop absente dans la vie de son fils et ça elle ne pouvait plus l'accepter. Taichi serait bientôt en âge de comprendre et d'aller à l'école, les autres enfants lui poseraient des questions et elle ne voulait pas que son fils ment sur ses activités. Non, elle voulait lui offrir une vie normale, toute simple, ennuyeuse peut-être mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Elle voulait que Taichi puisse inviter ses amis à la maison, qu'ils organisent une fête pour son anniversaire, qu'il n'ait pas honte ou peur de présenter sa famille. Elle voulait tout cela pour son fils. Elle n'avait pu l'offrir à son frère, oh, celui-ci ne s'en plainait pas non, bien au contraire mais elle ne voulait pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. Tout en caressant la joue de son petit garçon, elle lui demanda doucement.

- Tu veux goûter mon ange ? 

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête en signe d'accord. Souriant devant l'attitude de son fils, Ryn le déposa au sol avant de lui tendre le paquet de ses biscuits préférés. Ravi que sa mère lui ait ramené ses gâteaux, il attrapa le paquet et alla s'asseoir à table. Après quelques minutes passées à essayer de l'ouvrir, l'enfant se leva victorieux pour tendre le paquet ouvert à sa mère.

- Tiens moman, sers-toi !! _dit-il avec enthousiasme._

- Merci _répondit la jeune femme en prenant un biscuit_

Taichi sourit puis se servit avant de se tourner vers le majordome qui surveillait la cuisson du lait.

- Sers-toi Tsuo, ils sont vachement bons cela, en forme de lion c'est mes préférés !!

- Merci Maître _répondit-il respectueusement_

Ryn regarda tendrement son fils, malgré ces trois ans et demi, Taichi était un modèle de respect et de générosité. Elle pouvait en être fier. La jeune femme se détourna vers la porte d'entrée pour voir un jeune adolescent portant un sac à dos, en passer le seuil. Celui-ci manifesta sa présence avant de se caler sur le canapé, allumant la télévision. Réaction typique d'un ado d'aujourd'hui. Ryn attendit que son bout de chou ait fini de goûter, puis à l'aide d'un regard, elle informa son majordome qu'elle avait besoin de parler avec son frère, après un hochement de tête positif, celui-ci proposa à Taichi de prendre son bain. L'enfant fit une moue boudeuse adorable, avant d'accepter sous le regard attendrit de sa mère. 

Ayant enfin le champ libre, la jeune femme vint s'installer près de son frère. Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur sa sœur quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait déjà sur quoi la discussion allait dériver, une mission … encore une mission…  Yury ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait, pourquoi elle continuait … C'était dangereux, trop dangereux !! Combien de fois était-elle revenu blessé, meurtri, se vidant de son sang ?!! Combien de fois Tetsuo l'avait soigné ?! Un jour cela finirai mal, il le savait… et il redoutait ce jour. Il n'aurai pas le courage de prendre sa suite, d'assumer seul une famille, de veiller sur Taichi comme Ryn l'avait fait avec lui… Cela il en était incapable, il en était persuadé, il avait trop besoin d'être soutenu lui-même… jamais il ne pourrai assumer une telle responsabilité… La dernière fois qu'il lui avait confié ses doutes, la jeune femme lui avait alors révélé qu'elle ne mettait en pratique que ce qu'on lui avait apprit et que d'ailleurs elle ne savait rien faire d'autre. Prétexte… tout ceci n'était qu'un prétexte !! Ryn était doué, elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle pourrait faire carrière dans n'importe quel domaine !! Le problème venait du passé et du lien étroit qui raccrochait Ryn aux missions. La japonaise ne vivait que durant celles-ci, exorcisant ses peurs et abatant toujours le même ennemi. Même si celui-ci se déclinait sous différents visages, Ryn tuait à chaque fois cet être immonde qu'elle haïssait au-delà des mots, celui qui l'avait exploité comme un animal et à qui elle devait l'éclatement de sa famille… Yury en était là de ses pensées quand Ryn brisa le silence devenu pesant. 

- Alors p'tit frère, comment ça va le lycée ?

- Hein ?? … ah euh … Bien, très bien… _bredouilla Yury_

- Tu t'y plais au moins ? _insista la jeune femme_

- Oui … oui, c'est différent de la correspondance mais ça va, c'est cool !!

- Bien. Tu t'es fais des amis ? 

- Hn _dit-il en hochant la tête._

Il y eu un moment de flottement où aucun des deux ne dirent un mot. Ryn regardait pensivement ses mains quand soudain son frère la sortit de son silence. 

- C'est prévu pour quand ? _demanda-t-il franchement._

La japonaise releva la tête, en rien surprit qu'il ait découvert le véritable but de cette discussion. Ne retardant pas plus l'échéance, elle se lança.

- Cette nuit.

Yury soupira en baissant légèrement la tête.

- T'en a parlé à Taichi ? _demanda-t-il soucieux_

- Non. 

- Et à Tetsuo ?

- Oui, il veillera sur vous en attendant mon retour.

- Hn. Tu vas être parti longtemps ?

- 36h grand max…

- Hum si tout se passe bien… _marmonna l'adolescent pour lui-même._

- …Yury … on en a déjà parlé…

- Oui, je sais, excuse-moi de m'en faire pour ma sœur _répondit sèchement le jeune homme._

- Tout ira bien, simple mission de routine, je te promets de faire attention _répliqua calmement Ryn._

- Promis ?

- Juré.

Plongé dans les yeux de sa sœur, Yury put y lire une promesse, la même promesse qu'elle lui avait faite quatre ans plus tôt, celle d'être toujours là pour lui. Reprenant confiance, il lui adressa un sourire sincère avant de se pencher sur le côté et de poser sa tête sur les genoux de la japonaise, à la recherche d'un peu de tendresse et de présence. Ryn sourit tendrement devant le geste de l'adolescent, malgré le fait qu'il ait grandit et qu'il veuille jouer au dur, Yury restait néanmoins son petit frère. Son vulnérable et fragile petit frère.  Elle se mit à caresser son épaisse chevelure bleutée, laissant ses doigts masser doucement le cuir chevelu et la base de la nuque. L'adolescent soupira de bien-être savourant cet instant de tendresse…

***

L'heure du départ approchait, Ryn vérifia une dernière fois son plan de mission et son matériel avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, un sac de sport sur l'épaule. Après avoir transmit ses dernières recommandations à Tetsuo, la japonaise activa l'alarme de la maison et partit, direction l'aéroport. Sa correspondance n'était que dans deux heures mais le temps d'arriver en ville, de passer ces maudits axes routiers sans parler de l'enregistrement des billets et des contrôles d'identité qui s'étaient rudement fortifié depuis les derniers mouvements rebelles … Une véritable partie de plaisir... 

La jeune femme se dirigea directement vers la réception, plus vite elle aurai passé ces fichus contrôles, plus vite elle pourrai se concentrer sur sa mission. L'hôtesse d'accueil lui sourit puis enregistra ses billets, avant de lui indiquer le point de contrôle placé à quelques mètres de là. La japonaise récupéra ses billets et se présenta devant les deux agents de la sécurité. Ceux-ci la lorgnèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'examiner ses papiers, le premier pianota sur son clavier tandis que le second s'approchait avec un détecteur de métaux. Les papiers étant en règle et ne détectant aucune trace de métal, l'agent tendit le passeport et la carte de presse à la jeune femme. Celle-ci leur fit un sourire narquois avant de se dirigea vers le hall d'embarquement. Une fois encore, elle était passé entre les mailles du filet, c'était vraiment trop facile, cette fausse carte de presse était un véritable sésame. Un peu plus et elle en aurai rit. Et ils appelait ça de la haute sécurité !?? Un point de contrôle inviolable !??

_« Pff… c'est à mourir de rire !!_ »  _pensa la japonaise en embarquant. _

Ryn profita des heures de vol pour dormir, la journée s'annonçait longue et mieux valait s'y préparer. Il était dix heures du matin quand elle atterri à Denver, de là elle loua une voiture afin de relier Cheyenne. 

La base se situait en dehors de la ville à environ cinq kilomètres, s'approchant du site elle gara la voiture sur le bas côté et observa les alentours. Le terrain était plutôt accidenté,  et une seule route desservait la base militaire, cela ressemblait fortement à un cul de sac. On avait pas idée de construire une base ici ?!! 

Par mesure de sécurité, elle prit un chemin de terre et dissimula la voiture derrière des taillis la cachant ainsi des regards, elle parcourai le reste du trajet à pieds. Elle attrapa le sac de sport et le posa sur le capot de la voiture, il était temps d'entrer en scène !! Une fois changée et équipée, la jeune femme partit en direction de la base, restant toujours à couvert. Elle se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à un point d'observation idéal et surveilla les allées et venues. Soudain elle remarqua quelque chose d'anormal, saisissant la paire de jumelle elle regarda attentivement les abords de la base. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde !! D'après les renseignements fournis par J seulement deux unités de combat aurait dû être présentes, or là elle pouvait déjà en dénombrer quatre. Fixant son attention sur une unité en plein entraînement, elle eut soudain un mouvement de recule et 'zooma' davantage sur le meneur de l'exercice. 

_« Non, ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'un preventer ferait ici ?? »_

Elle reconnu parfaitement le Colonel Chang Wufei, celui-là même qui avait déjoué un attentat la semaine dernière et qui avait fait la Une de tous les journaux. De plus en plus perplexe quant à cette mission, Ryn ne voyait qu'une chose soit ils avaient été prévenus, soit J lui avait délibérément menti et il s'agissait d'un piège. A moins qu'il veuille la tester ? Si tel était le cas, il n'allait pas être déçu. Son plan initial en serai quelque peu chamboulé mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui allait la faire renoncer aussi facilement. Son intervention ne passerai peut-être pas inaperçu mais la mission serai exécuté en temps et en heure…

Ryn attendit la nuit pour agir, à cette heure-ci les unités de combat avaient regagné leurs quartiers et la plupart dormait. La jeune femme se faufila telle une ombre jusqu'au générateur de courant qu'elle court-circuita, plongeant ainsi la base dans le noir total. Elle disposait d'un délai d'une demi-heure avant que le groupe électrogène ne prenne le relais. C'était amplement suffisant. Elle sauta la clôture et se dirigea vers un bâtiment indépendant qui servait de dortoir, assommant quelques soldats au passage puis elle y entra discrètement. Trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle dévissa une bouche d'aération et y lança deux bombes de gaz incapacitant [1] avant de ressortir comme si de rien était. Puis elle entra dans la base, tous ses sens étaient en alerte, guettant la moindre ombre et le moindre mouvement d'air. Rasant les murs, elle atteignit les escaliers sans encombre, elle était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte d'accès quand celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Ryn fit deux pas rapide sur le côté, se dissimulant dans l'ombre. Un groupe de cinq soldats passa juste devant elle, se dirigeant vers la sortie certainement allaient-ils contrôler le générateur. La jeune femme soupira puis s'engouffra dans les escaliers et monta jusqu'au troisième, direction la salle de contrôle. 

Wufei, qui était venu demander des renseignements concernant cette soudaine panne, sortait justement de la dite salle. Le Colonel parcourait le couloir quand il distingua un mouvement suspect, il s'arrêta net et évalua son environnement. Un mauvais pressentiment l'anima. Ne prenant aucun risque, il se colla le dos au mur et saisit son téléphone portable. 

- Oui Fei, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Je te manque déjà ?? _s'enquit une voix familière_

- Cesse de jouer au con Maxwell !! Ce n'est pas une panne, nous avons un intrus dans la base !! Je répète : Ce n'est pas une panne, nous avons un intrus dans la base !! _répondit sèchement le Colonel_. 

- Tu rigole ?? _demanda Duo amusé_

- Je ne perds jamais mon temps en futilité Maxwell !! Prévins les autres !! Terminé.      

Quelque peu perplexe, Duo décida tout de même d'avertir les autres par mesure de sécurité. Cependant, qui pouvait être assez fou pour attaquer une base militaire, abritant cinq unités de combat et le commando de soldats d'élite des preventers ?? Certainement un fou à lier ou un kamikaze !!! Quoique l'un dans l'autre …

Trowa était injoignable. Tandis que Heero et Quatre était en mission depuis la fin de l'après-midi … corvée de ravitaillement !!! Sur le chemin du retour, le portable d'Heero sonna, le numéro de la base était afficher sur l'écran. 

- Teins dont, Duo !! Qu'est ce qu'il me veux encore celui-là !!! _déclara le japonais agacé._

- Tu connais Duo, il va encore nous demander de ramener des sucreries avant de rentrer !!! _répondit Quatre amusé._

- Hn. Ici, Heero Yuy _dit-il en décrochant_.

- Heero, c'est moi !! Il y a une attaque à la base !! Vous pouvez ramener vos culs ici au plus vite !!!

- Nani ?? As-tu des nouvelles des Mads ???

- Non, aucunes !! A mon avis, c'est une attaque interne !! On n'a rien vu venir !! 

Bougez-vous le cul !! _déclara Duo sans préavis._

- Hn!! On arrive!! _Dit le pilote en raccrochant._

Wufei s'était posté contre le mur et attendait le passage de l'ennemi, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide que lui et l'immobilisa, tout en lui compressant la gorge. 

- Dites-moi Colonel Chang, vous n'êtes pas aussi rapide que vous le prétendez !! _déclara calmement l'intrus, en resserrant sa prise._

- Vas… t'faire… voir !!! _répondit Wufei_

- Tss Tss Tss … c'est pas très gentil ça… … mais on réglera cela plus tard, je suis pressé là …

Ne voulant pas perdre davantage de temps, Ryn l'empoigna et lui assena un violent coup sur la nuque, Wufei tomba au sol, inconscient.  

- Fais de beaux rêves '_little dragon'_ !! _siffla la jeune japonaise sarcastique._

L'intrus continua son chemin, arpentant le couloir, se dirigeant prudemment vers sa cible. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de contrôle, Ryn poussa silencieusement celle-ci jetant un regard à l'intérieur. Sa cible avait été prévenue mais cela ne changerait rien. Il serait vite refroidi. La japonaise entra dans la pièce sur ses gardes, sentant une présence.

_« A nous deux, Duo Maxwell !! » pensa la jeune femme, affichant un sourire pince-sans-rire._

Duo, lui, avait prit ses précautions, et s'était posté juste derrière la porte, la personne qui rentrerait n'aurait aucune chance de lui échapper. Ryn se colla au mur et balaya la pièce du regard, à la recherche de sa cible. Elle sentit soudain un déplacement d'air sur sa droite, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Duo lui infligea un coup de poing dans le ventre, sous l'intact la jeune femme se plia en deux et avança au milieu de la pièce. Elle se redressa et lança un regard mauvais en direction de son adversaire. Elle avait une sainte horreur des coups bas. 

- Argh ! Je savais que tu te planquais ici !! Dégonflé !! _souffla la japonaise._  

- C'est moi que tu traite de dégonflé ??? J'espère pour toi que tu ne sais pas à **qui** tu t'adresse !! _s'écria Duo_

- Oh !! T'aurais-je blessé dans ton amour propre ?!!! _répliqua-t-elle faussement navrée._

Souhaitant lui faire ravaler ses dires, Duo fonça sur l'intrus, celui-ci esquiva souplement avant de s'accroupir et de faire un balayage, Duo déséquilibré tomba sur le sol. Le soldat se releva aisément et se mit en position de combat. 

_ « Putain, il est rapide !!!» pensa Duo_.

Pendant ce temps, Heero et Quatre arrivaient aux abords de la base. Le japonais gara le véhicule près de l'entrée puis ils se précipitèrent vers le bâtiment principal. Tous deux postés de chaque côté de la porte, ils tendirent l'oreille en restant sur leur garde.

- Tout à l'air calme, tu crois qu'on arrive trop tard ? _demanda le blond_

- Entrons et nous serons fixés ! Teins, prends ça ! _répliqua Heero en lui tendant un pistolet._

- Tu sais bien que j'ai horreur des armes à feu …

- Oui, je sais…mais nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, ni quelles sont leurs intentions, alors prends ça, je préférerai que tu puisses te défendre au cas où… _lui intima le pilote  _

- Ok.

- Bien. A trois !! Un. Deux.. Trois… _compta le brun avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée pointant son pistolet droit devant lui_

- Vas-y ! Je te couvre !! _lui souffla l'arabe._

Semblable à des ombres, ils pénétrèrent en silence dans la base, et fouillèrent chaque pièce. Ils arpentèrent le couloir du troisième étage quand ils découvrirent Wufei inconscient sur le sol.

- Wufei !! _s'écria le blond, en se précipitant vers le corps._

- Il est … _s'enquit Heero_

- Non, il respire, tout va bien… _répliqua-t-il en surveillant son pouls_.

- On continue. 

Quatre se releva et suivit le japonais, continuant leur progression, attentif au moindre bruit. 

Dans la salle de contrôle, Duo essoufflé, faisait face à son adversaire, la pénombre dissimulait son visage cependant l'américain distingua une lueur étrange dans ses yeux, une lueur que Duo était sûr de connaître, il l'avait déjà vu… oui mais où ?? Le regard était percent, froid et déterminé. Ryn, las de ce combat, fondit sur Duo comme un animal sur sa proie. Elle lui envoya un uppercut en plein dans la figure, puis un coup de pied sauté, le pilote se plia en deux sous la douleur, la japonaise finit par lui donner un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, l'américain sentit alors ses genoux se dérober sous lui et tomba à quatre pattes.

- Argh !! _grogna-t-il._

Dans le couloir, les autres entendirent un bruit de lutte …

- C'était quoi ça ? _s'enquit l'arabe._

- J'en sais rien mais ça vient de la salle de contrôle !! _lui affirma Heero_

Au moment où la jeune femme était sur le point d'achever Duo, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, surprise Ryn glissa son bras sous la gorge de l'américain, le releva et se servit de lui comme bouclier humain. Elle plaça ses mains autour de son visage, de telle façon que d'un simple geste brusque, elle pourrai lui briser la nuque.

Heero tenait son pistolet droit devant lui et visait une masse sombre…

- Lâche-le !! Tout de suite !! _dit Heero _

Duo n'avait jamais été aussi content de voir Heero débarquer à l'improviste.

Quatre qui ne voyait rien de la scène, entra, se colla le long du mur et tâta pour trouver l'interrupteur, au bout d'un moment il trouva enfin le bouton, et alluma la lumière… 

_« K'so » pensa-t-elle. _Surprit par tant de luminosité, l'intrus ainsi que Duo furent ébloui pendant quelques secondes. Mais la lumière ne permit pas à Heero de voir le visage de son adversaire car celui-ci resta cacher derrière Duo. Ryn n'était pas folle, elle ne voulait pas prendre une balle en pleine tête. 

- Lâche-le !! Qu'est-ce que tu espères, tu es en infériorité ! Quelle que soit ta stratégie, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant !! _dit calmement Heero._

- Sortir vivant de cette pièce, ne fait pas parti de ma mission !! _répondit la japonaise, impassible._

Heero fut troublé par ces paroles, il avait appris les mêmes discours lors de son entraînement intensif sur L1 et quelques souvenirs lui venaient subitement à l'esprit…

Commandement n°5 : Tu ne te rendras jamais à l'ennemi sans avoir étudier toutes les possibilités. « Sortir vivant d'une bataille ne fait pas parti de votre mission »…

Heero chassa vite ses vieux souvenirs, se ressaisit et s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

- Lâche-le !!

- N'avance pas où je lui brise la nuque !!! _l'avertit-elle_.

- Lâche-le !! _cria Heero_

- Je t'aurai prévenu …

- Heero ne déconnes pas, s'il te plait... _requit Quatre_  

_Heero… Heero Yuy … répéta Ryn pour elle-même._

- Bon, d'accord, je baisse mon arme et tu le laisses partir _dit-il en tournant la main et en jetant son arme au sol._

- Envoie-le vers moi !!

Heero mit un coup de pied dans le pistolet, et celui-ci arriva à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Bien, il n'a plus d'arme alors lâche-le maintenant !!! _s'écria Quatre_

Ryn se dégagea de l'américain, et au moment de le lâcher, elle le frappa du plat de la main sur la nuque, Duo tomba lourdement au sol. Quatre se précipita vers lui, et vérifia son pouls, il n'avait rien, il était juste évanouie. 

Les deux asiatiques se regardaient comme des chiens de faïence, le pilote ne voulait pas en rester là. Cet intrus était sur son territoire, et n'y était pas le bienvenu. Quatre regarda successivement Heero, l'intrus et Duo. Il n'eut pas besoin de son don pour deviner que la situation allait bientôt dégénérer. Heero avança vers l'intrus, son regard toujours froid et déterminé. Ils se mirent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre sans jamais se quitter des yeux. C'est à ce moment là, que Ryn comprit et changea subitement de comportement. Elle avait éprouvé une drôle d'impression quand ce dénommé Heero était arrivé. Une aura bien particulière l'avait envahi, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Le pilote ne le remarqua certainement pas mais Quatre, lui l'avait ressenti, pendant quelques secondes un voile était passé dans le regard de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère et de rage.

- _Odin__ !! murmura agressivement l'intrus._

La tension montait, elle en était presque palpable. Heero le dévisageait, il sentait que cet adversaire était redoutable, il allait enfin pouvoir se confronter à quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui. Il observait chaque mouvement de son adversaire, celui-ci portait une tenue de combat typique des ninjas et avait le visage dissimulé, on ne pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux. Heero eu l'étrange impression de les avoir déjà vus, comme s'il connaissait déjà cette personne, il y avait en eux, une lueur froide, impassible de toutes émotions. Il ne pouvait plus se détacher de son regard, il était si intense…

Ryn pour une fois, pris l'initiative et attaqua la première. Heero recula et esquiva souplement. Le  pilote du Wing fondit sur son adversaire, enchaînant coups de poing et coups de pieds, n'arrivant jamais à atteindre sa cible l'intrus esquivait souplement ou contrait de ses avant-bras. Heero avait l'impression de se battre contre un animal tant ces mouvements était souples et étudiés.

La Japonaise s'accroupi et fit un balayage à Heero, celui-ci tomba au sol, elle voulut le frapper d'un coup de pied, mais Heero roula sur le sol et se releva, attaquant tout de suite, pour l'avoir par surprise. Heero frappa d'un coup de poing, mais son ennemi lui attrapa le poignet, et de son bras libre, lui assena un violent coup de coude dans la poitrine. Heero se courba ayant la respiration coupée. Son adversaire en profita, il lui envoya une série de coups de genoux dans l'estomac, de coude dans le dos et finit par un coup de pied sauté en pleine poitrine. Heero fut propulsé contre la porte, Ryn se rapprocha de lui, et mit son pied juste sous le menton. Au moment où elle allait lui compresser la gorge. Heero eut comme un choc, il connaissait cette technique de combat, il l'ai souvent étudié… 

Non… ce n'est pas possible…… ce ne peut pas être possible ….ça ne peut pas être elle… ça ne peut pas être elle…ELLE ??!!! pensa Heero. 

- RYN…Ryn… c'est TOI ???!!!

Ryn se crispa, elle avait toujours le pied contre la gorge d'Heero. Cela aurait été plus simple s'il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle resta encore quelques instants dans cette position, puis frappa en faisant un léger écart sur la droite. Le coup était en fait destiné à la porte, Heero n'avait pas bougé, il avait juste senti la chaussure le frôler et le déplacement d'air sur son visage. On pouvait maintenant voir une emprunte de pied sur la porte, tant le coup fut violent. Heero resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur Ryn. Après de longues minutes, Ryn recula vers le fond de la pièce. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle évalua rapidement la situation en balayant la pièce du regard, elle couru vers la porte, propulsa Heero sur le côté et sortit de la salle. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, dévala les escaliers, se précipita vers la sortie. Au moment où elle allait passer le porte principale, une vive douleur à la nuque se fit ressentir, puis le trou noir… 

Trowa, qui s'était fait assommer dans le hangar à Gundam, venait de se réveiller il était sur le point d'entrer dans la base quand il avait entendu le bruit d'une course effrénée, il s'était alors poster en embuscade et avait assommé le fouteur de troubles. Le français regarda le corps fin étendue sur le sol, puis le pris à bras le corps, et l'installa sur son épaule.

Dans la salle de contrôle, personne n'avait bougé, Heero semblait pétrifié, le regard totalement perdu, Quatre quant à lui, aidait un Duo déboussolé à reprendre ses esprits…       

A suivre …

[1] Utilisé par les militaires, c'est un agent chimique capable de diminuer ou de neutraliser temporairement l'aptitude au combat des soldats.       


	4. Penible retrouvaille

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger 

**E-Mail** **:** dark.drigger@caramail.com

**Base:** Gundam wing bensur !!

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... enfin pas encore… (je suis en pourparler avec Bandai, mais chuuuttt…)

**Couple : **rien pour l'instant… mais n'hésitez pas à faire des hypothèses…

**Note1 : **Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'a fais très plaisir !! C'est le seul salaire que je reçois pour de longues heures de pianotage intensif donc je vous suis très reconnaissante et mon pauvre clavier aussi !!

**Note 2 : **Désolé pour le retard !! Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Oh, et ne résistez pas a l'attraction de la ptite case en bas !!!!  ^_^'  

Bonne lecture …

**FUNESTE PASSE**

**Chapitre 3 : Pénible retrouvaille…**

Heero avait du mal à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer, il était totalement déboussolé. Se laissant glisser le long du mur, il se prit la tête entre les mains, celle-ci était sur le point d'exploser. Il n'avait plus aucun repaire, tout venait de s'écrouler en une fraction de seconde. Sa vie, son passé, sa famille… Il venait de tout recevoir en pleine figure…

_« Ryn, mon dieu Ryn… »_

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de la voir, cela faisait cinq ans maintenant qu'il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles. Le dernier contact qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme remontait à avant la guerre, avant le lancement de l'Opération Météore, avant qu'il ne devienne officiellement le pilote du Gundam Wing, plus connu sous le surnom numérique de 01. C'était juste à la fin de son conditionnement, juste après qu'il ait passé ce maudit contrat avec J …

Cinq longues et pénibles années, passé à la chercher sans relâche, à harceler le Professeur J pour qu'il lui indique la moindre piste, en vain. Ses espoirs de la retrouver s'affaiblissaient à tel point, qu'il avait presque, _j'ai bien dis presque_, renoncé. L'espérant heureuse quelque part loin de lui, loin de toute souffrance et n'étant ni de près ni de loin mêlé à cette fichue guerre… 

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais alors pas du tout, et encore moins dans ces conditions, la voilà qui débarquait, surgissant dans sa vie, sans prévenir... Attaquant une base truffée de soldats, menaçant la vie de Duo et pour finir se battant ardemment contre lui, même après qu'il l'ait reconnu… C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre !! 

Pourquoi ce combat ?? Pourquoi contre lui ???  …….. hey, une minute !! Depuis quand Ryn savait-elle se battre ??? … Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'embrouillait !!! 

Ce n'était pas possible !! Il avait toujours tout fait pour la protéger des entraînements, invoquant une faiblesse ou une déficience quelconque. La jeune femme avait, certes suivit les cours intensifs de méthodologie mais jamais, au grand jamais les exercices physiques. Alors comment était-elle devenu un tel soldat d'élite ??! 

A ce moment précis, Trowa arriva dans la salle de contrôle, venant vérifier l'état de ses amis, portant toujours sur l'épaule un précieux fardeau. Une étrange tension régnait dans la pièce. Quatre finissait d'ausculter un américain légèrement sonné, tandis que le soldat parfait était dans un recoin, adossé au mur, se tenant désespérément la tête tout en murmurant les phrases incohérentes. Le français jeta un regard interrogatif au blond afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Quatre n'étant pas plus renseigné, lui rendit son regard en haussant les épaules. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder davantage, il lança calmement. 

- J'ai intercepté l'intrus. Je vais le mettre en cellule, je reviens…

Brusquement sortit de ses mornes pensées, Heero releva soudain la tête et pris alors conscience de la présence de Trowa ainsi que de la portée de ses paroles. 

- Non _souffla-t-il fermement._

Simultanément trois regards incrédules se tournèrent alors vers le japonais, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, ni ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi… 

- Tu ne la mettras pas dans une cellule !! _poursuivit Heero sur le même ton_.

Il était hors de question que sa chair et son sang soit écrouée, dans une cellule de sa propre base, tel un vulgaire chien !! Il sentait le poids de leurs regards sur lui. Il leur devait une explication, il en était conscient. Mais il ne pouvait pas, … pas maintenant. Et puis, que pourrait-il leur expliquer alors que lui-même était totalement dérouté. Il se releva lentement et se posta devant le français.

- Donne-la moi … _souffla Heero_

- La ?? _s'enquit l'américain, sortant de sa léthargie._

Heero ne releva pas, et prit délicatement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Sur ce, Wufei arriva en courant dans la salle de contrôle.   

- Vous l'avez attrapé, où est-il ? Où est-il ???? Je vous prévins, je m'occupe de l'interrogatoire !! J'ai des comptes à régler !! _s'écria le chinois_

Puis prenant conscience d'une présence féminine dans les bras du japonais, qui d'ailleurs, était devenu très attentif au confort de cette tierce personne, Wufei se retourna vers l'arabe.

- Hey !  Winner, c'est qui cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout l ?

- Cette fille comme tu dis, vient de te mettre la raclée à toi et à Duo… _souffla le japonais._

- Nani ?? _s'exclama Wufei _

- Et pour ton information, tu ne mèneras aucun interrogatoire … Je m'occupe personnellement d'elle… _lança-t-il en serrant doucement son étreinte_.

Sans plus d'explications, le japonais sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers ses appartements personnels. Dubitatifs, les autres pilotes se regardèrent un moment avant d'oser briser le silence, devenu pesant.

- Depuis quand Yuy est aussi familier avec l'ennemi ? _demanda Wufei_.

- La question serait plutôt depuis quand Hee-chan s'intéresse-t-il à autre chose que ses satanées missions ? _renchérit l'américain._

- Cessez de dire n'importe quoi, bon sang !! Il la connaît… _intervint le blond._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-l ? _releva le français_

- Cette personne a fait naître beaucoup d'émotions en Heero, je peux même dire que cette rencontre l'a énormément bouleversé… tellement d'ailleurs que j'arrive à percevoir ses sentiments. Je ne sais si c'est une vieille connaissance, une ancienne conquête ou un membre de sa famille…. Mais il est certain, qu'il s'agit d'une personne proche d'Heero…

- Mouais, n'empêche qu'il aurait pu nous donner une explication !! _s'indigna l'américain._

- Yuy n'est pas homme à étaler sa vie, comparé à certain… _lança Wufei sarcastique._

- Oui mais n'empêche …

- Il le fera Duo, laisse-lui un peu de temps… _répondit Quatre._

- Hn… _souffla-t-il, puis réalisant les paroles du chinois_, Hey !! Fei !! C'est quoi ce sous-entendu ?? Tu parles pour moi, l !?? _N'obtenant aucune réponse il continua._ Mais enfin Wuffy, tu ne connais même pas le tiers de ma vie !! Et d'ailleurs cela me fait penser que je ne t'ai pas raconté ma dernière conquête !! _s'exclama Duo taquin_.

- Maxwell, tes penchants perverses ne m'intéressent pas !! _répondit sèchement le chinois avant de sortir._

Duo ne put se retenir et éclata de rire devant la réaction brutale de son camarade, tandis que les deux pilotes restants secouèrent la tête en signe de résignation. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais ?!!

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Heero porta la jeune femme jusqu'au lit où il l'installa confortablement, avant de s'asseoir près d'elle, attendant son réveil. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tout ceci n'était pas réel, ce n'était pas possible !! Il allait bientôt se réveiller et tout aurait disparu !! Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un doux rêve le ramenant des années en arrière… Et pourtant … elle était bien là, reposant sur ce lit… 

Souhaitant revoir le doux visage de sa sœur, il lui ôta délicatement sa capuche, dévoilant une peau fine et hâlée. Elle n'avait pas changé, ses traits s'étaient quelque peu affinés mais la touche enfantine qui la caractérisait était toujours présente. Cependant il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Même malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux grandis. Ils se ressemblaient toujours comme deux gouttes d'eau. [1] Comme la plupart des jumeaux sans doute. Bien que leur cas ait toujours beaucoup intéressé les médecins et les grands chercheurs, et pour cause ils avaient toutes les caractéristiques des vrais jumeaux, à savoir, la ressemblance physique et psychique, la même résistance aux maladies, etc.… cependant ils n'étaient pas du même sexe. D'où le dilemme : vrai ou faux jumeaux ?? Sujet que J s'était empressé d'étudier, d'ailleurs.

Une boule lui serra soudainement la gorge. Il avança une main tremblante vers sa sœur, puis il caressa tendrement, des bouts des doigts, le contour de son visage. Alors qu'il allait renouveler son geste, une main puissante se saisit de son poignet l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Surpris, Heero sursauta avant de relever lentement les yeux vers sa sœur. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux cobalts bien ouverts. Cobalt qui n'avait rien de tendre ni d'affectif d'ailleurs, une lueur froide et meurtrière les habitait. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il fut violemment repoussé en arrière et atterri durement sur le sol. Quand il redressa la tête, Ryn était déjà debout analysant la pièce afin de trouver une sortie. Heero ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? Avec autant de violence ? Pourquoi le rejetait-elle ? Apres tout ce temps ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'elle le repousse ainsi ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout s'embrouillait !! 

- Ryn ? Ryn ? _appela doucement le japonais en se relevant_.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il l'appela de nouveau.

- Ryn ? C'est moi, Odin… Est-ce que ça va ?

- Quand vas-tu me laisser partir ? _demanda froidement la jeune femme_.

- Partir ? Mais… cela fait cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu… _répliqua-t-il incrédule_.

- Et alors ? Je ne suis pas venu ici avec l'intention de te voir. Je me suis fait piéger, c'est tout !! Si j'avais su que tu étais ici jamais je ne serai venu !! _cracha-t-elle sèchement._

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fais ?? Cela fait si longtemps…

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'il fallait laisser passer les années ? Que je reviendrai me serrer dans tes bras ? … Comme si de rien était !!!

- Mais je suis ton frère… _souffla le jeune homme de plus en plus septique_. 

- Mon frère ? Quel frère ? Mon frère est mort, il y a cinq ans !!! _cria Ryn hors d'elle_.

Heero était en état de choc, déjà qu'il avait du mal à concevoir sa fragile petite sœur en soldat d'élite, et voilà que maintenant elle le traitait comme le dernier des misérables…  Et cette lueur dans ses yeux, jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose de similaire… Il y avait tant de haine, de rage et de tristesse dans son regard, s'en était effrayant… 

Il pouvait comprendre que leur séparation l'ait affecté, mais là s'était un peu excessif … Lui aussi en avait souffert mais il était soulagé de la retrouver !! Alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? Qu'avait-il fait ? S'était-il passé quelque chose durant ces cinq années d'éloignement ? 

Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, Heero décida de se rapprocher de la jeune femme afin de la prendre dans ses bras, espérant ainsi calmer l'atmosphère…

A peine eut-il fait un pas dans sa direction, que Ryn le menaça.

- Ne t'approches surtout pas !!!

- Mais je…

- Quand vas-tu me laisser partir ? Tout ceci n'est qu'une perte de temps !! Et tu le sais très bien !! Je n'ai rien à te dire, tu n'as rien à me dire. On est quitte !! _dit-elle sèchement._

- Ryn… _souffla Heero dont la patience atteignait ses limites._

- Quoi ? Tu devrais pourtant être fier, je suis devenu ce que tu voulais, je suis comme toi. Tu me l'as pourtant assez reproché quand on était enfant, que je ne faisais que pleurnicher, qu'il fallait que tu sois toujours derrière moi. Maintenant je n'ai plus besoin de toi !!!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… Ryn… Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer… _tenta le japonais en faisant un pas dans sa direction._

- Ne t'approches surtout pas !! Et je ne veux rien entendre !! Dis à tes sbires de me laisser sortir !! Car ça m'étonnerai que j'arrive à me contenir encore longtemps !!

- O hisashiburi desu … Ryn … Naze desu ka ? _(Ca fait longtemps… Ryn… Pourquoi ?)_ _intervient Heero dans leur langue natale. _

- BAKA !! Ne me parle pas en japonais. Je me fiche que tes amis entendent ce que j'ai à te dire !! Savent-ils que tu n'es qu'un traître !! Que tu as renié ta famille !! Et que j'ai souffert à cause de toi !!

- Ryn !! Ca suffit !! _s'énerva Heero_

Heero lança à Ryn son regard de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie. Mais la jeune fille le soutint, et lui lança à son tour un regard meurtrier. Glace contre glace. Cobalt contre cobalt. Après quelques secondes, Ryn lui cracha froidement sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ca y est, tu as fini ?! C'est tout ce que tu as dans les tripes ?!… N'oublies pas une chose Heero, ça n'a aucun effet sur moi, je ne suis pas l'un de ces gringalets !! _tout en désignant la porte d'un léger mouvement de menton._

- Cesse de me provoquer !!

- Te provoquer ?! Pourquoi veux-tu que je perde mon temps à te provoquer ?? Je n'ai rien à te prouver !! Et même si c'était le cas, méfies-toi, tu es loin de te douter de mes capacités … Maintenant, laisse-moi partir, sinon je te jure que je fais un massacre !!!

Heero ne bougeait pas, il regardait la jeune femme en face de lui, cherchant dans ses yeux, la petite sœur qu'il pensait avoir perdue. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'imaginait leur retrouvaille. De longues minutes passèrent. Soudain Ryn recula, elle semblait analyser la pièce. Elle fixa la fenêtre puis de nouveau Heero. Son regard balayait successivement son frère et la fenêtre. Elle saisit la chaise qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, et l'envoya de toutes ses forces vers la fenêtre, celle-ci sous l'impact se brisa. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son frère et recula légèrement. Heero compris alors son intention… Elle n'allait tout de même pas sauter ?! 

La jeune fille le regarda une dernière fois, puis fonça et plongea dans la brèche… Heero sortit subitement de sa torpeur et se précipita vers la fenêtre en hurlant.

- NOOOOOOOON !!! 

Le pilote vit sa sœur tomber à toute vitesse, effectuer une roulade avant, puis se relever comme si de rien n'était. Ryn se retourna sur la fenêtre et regarda Heero pour la dernière fois. Elle le fixa.

- NON !! ATTENDS !! _cria le japonais_.

La jeune fille partit en courant droit devant elle, sauta d'un bond la clôture et s'évanouie dans la nuit.

- RYYYYYYYYYNNNN !!! _hurla Heero, désespéré._

Il resta quelques instants à scruter l'obscurité. Puis frappa le mur à grands coups de poing, les accompagnant chacun d'injures. 

- KUSO,.. KUSO… KUSO…

Il ne sentait plus sa main, il avait frappé avec toute sa force. Il s'adossa au mur, puis s'y laissa glisser. Il était en état de choc, il ne bougeait plus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et murmura des choses incompréhensibles. 

Alarmé par les bruits, les autres pilotes arrivèrent. Quatre se précipita vers lui.

- Heero !! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ? _puis il remarqua l'état de sa main, _Oh !! Mais tu saignes, ta main Heero, regarde ta main !! Viens, il faut soigner ça !!

Sa main pissait le sang, sans compter qu'il devait certainement avoir plusieurs fractures, pourtant le jeune homme ne semblait pas souffrir, il était comme indifférent. Il murmurait toujours ce mystérieux prénom…

_Ryn… Ryn… Ryn… __Ryn… Ryn…_

***

Tokyo, une jeune femme descendait de la navette en provenance de Denver, elle récupéra ses bagages, avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Un véritable brouhaha régnait dans le hall, des gens courraient, pleuraient, d'autres encore s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle. Au-dessus de ce bourdonnement, on pouvait entendre la voix d'une hôtesse qui rappelait aux passagers à destination de Paris, de se présenter à l'embarquement Porte 6. La japonaise siffla un taxi et partit en direction de Urawa dans la banlieue nord de Tokyo. Sur la route qui la ramenait auprès des siens, elle laissa son esprit flâner, perdue dans ses souvenirs… 

Dix heures s'étaient écoulées depuis ces fameuses retrouvailles et elle avait beau essayer de le nier, une seule personne, aux yeux aussi bleu que les siens, ne cessait de l'obséder. Son frère. La rancœur et la colère avaient laissé place à la nostalgie et à l'incompréhension. Une fois de plus, elle s'était fait piéger. Car il était clair que sa mission n'était qu'un prétexte. Il n'y avait jamais eu de taupe. C'était un subterfuge utilisé par J pour la faire intervenir. Mais dans quel but ?? Cela n'avait pas de sens !! Quel intérêt J aurait de faire éliminer l'un des preventers ?? Sans compter que l'idée ne pouvait pas venir de son frère, il avait été aussi surpris qu'elle. Ryn avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne parvenait à aucune solution. Le professeur J se jouait d'elle, d'eux. Pourquoi avoir manigancer toute cette mascarade ? Pour les faire se rencontrer ? Se retrouver …  J ne faisait jamais rien par bonté de cœur. Qu'avait-il encore imaginer comme projet farfelu ?

Ryn emprunta le petit escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, et déposa ses clés dans le cendrier de l'entrée. Il n'y avait personne. Elle monta directement à son bureau, elle voulait des réponses et allait les obtenir. La jeune femme passa en fréquence codée et contacta le Professeur J. Quelques secondes plus tard, la ligne fut ouverte et le visage de J apparut sur l'écran géant.

- Soldat Ly !! Quelle bonne surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir de si tôt…

- Gardez dont votre baratin à qui veut bien l'entendre !!_ lâcha-t-elle froidement_.

- Hum, je sens une légère tension, serai-tu contrari ? _s'enquit J._

Ryn lança un regard froid à son interlocuteur.

- Hn. Et bien, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Vous savez très bien ce que j'attends de vous !! Des réponses !! Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyez là-bas ?? _répliqua sèchement la jeune femme. _

- Mais voyons, tu le sais, pour éliminer une taupe…

- Il n'y a jamais eu de taupe !! _le coupa-t-elle_. Arrêtez de me prendre pour une imbécile !! Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyez là-bas ?? Pour me tester ?

- Il y a de cela oui…. _souffla le docteur J_

- Expliquez-vous !! _s'écria Ryn._

- Tu as certainement du entendre parler du soulèvement de la population envers le gouvernement actuel ? 

- Oui. Et en quoi ça me concerne ??

- Nous savons de sources sûres, qu'une nouvelle armée serait en création et que ses intentions seraient plus que douteuses. C'est pour cela que nous, les mentors et moi-même, avons renforcer le recrutement de nouveaux volontaires... 

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question !! En quoi cela me concerne ?? _intervint la japonais, lasse._

- Tu fais parti des premiers appelés… _termina le vieil homme_.

- Quoi ?? _dit-elle incrédule. _

- Tu as très bien entendu. Nous avons rappelé tous nos meilleurs éléments, afin de déterminer qui fera parti du commando d'élite… 

- Vous avez déjà un commando d'élite, pourquoi cherchez-vous à en former un second ?? _demanda-t-elle de plus en plus septique._

- Les gundam boys sont des preventers à présent, ils sont trop médiatisés, ils ne peuvent plus agir dans l'ombre. Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne resteront pas en reste. Ton frère est loin d'être au chômage !! Il s'occupera de former les nouvelles recrues…_ Voyant qu'elle ne répliquait pas, il continua._ Et en tant que remplaçant du pilote 01, tu y possède déjà ta place attitr

- Quoi ?? Vous, vous moquez de moi l !! C'est hors de question !! Jamais je ne piloterai pour vous !! _s'écria-t-elle._

- Il ne faut jamais dire _jamais_ Soldat Ly… surtout lorsqu'on a une famille… _fit-il remarquer_

- Que vous voulez-vous dire ?? C'est des menaces ?? Je vous préviens J, si vous vous approchez trop près de ma famille… Je vous tues !! Et je peux déjà vous assurer que je mettrai en pratique toutes vos précieuses instructions !! _le menaça-t-elle_.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… _souffla-t-il…_ enfin pas pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas encore l_ fit-il remarquer._ Mais tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir très sérieusement… _Puis prenant une expression presque tendre, il continua._ Ce serai mon souhait le plus cher, voir évoluer ensemble mes deux meilleurs agents… mes enfants chéris… _souffla-t-il avec une douceur malsaine_, mon arme infaillible…

- Fermez-la !! Vous me dégoûtez !! Jamais vous entendez, jamais votre souhait ne se réalisera !!! 

- C'est ce qu'on verra…

- Allez griller en enfer !!! cria Ryn en coupant rageusement la communication.

Ryn ne tenait plus en place, marchant en long et en large, faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, tout s'embrouillait. Son instinct animal prenait le dessus sur sa raison. Et seules des envies de meurtres et de lynchages peuplaient son esprit, au point qu'elle se demandait si elle allait pouvoir y résister. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle analyse posément la situation. Elle trouverai une solution, elle en avait toujours trouvé jusqu'à présent. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'elle aille libérer son trop-plein d'énergie, qu'elle soulage son corps de toute cette tension, cette frustration. [2]

Ainsi, après avoir fermer son bureau à clé, elle partit en direction de la salle de sport du quartier, histoire de se défouler un peu. Celle-ci était tenu par un jeune karatéka d'environ vingt-cinq ans, ancien champion du monde paraît-il, il aurait tout arrêté durant la guerre pour devenir professeur de karaté et s'occuper des enfants du quartier. Comment savait-elle tout cela ?? Simple. L'établissement comptait une clientèle féminine de plus en plus nombreuses, et les discutions dans les vestiaires dérivaient plus que de raison. C'était à se demander si elles venaient ici pour les cours ou pour le beau karatéka ??

Apres s'être sommairement changé, Ryn s'isola dans une salle d'entraînement, elle ne s'attardait que très rarement dans la salle où avait lieu les cours, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle connaissait cet art martial sur le bout des doigts sans parler de la dixième d'autres disciplines qu'elle maîtrisait tout aussi parfaitement. La jeune femme commença par s'échauffer, pendant une bonne demi-heure, préparant ses muscles et répétant chaque mouvement inlassablement. Une fois fait, la japonaise put enfin laisser libre cours à son corps, et celui-ci s'en donna à cœur joie. Elle était dans un état second, laissant ressortir toute l'agressivité et toute la violence qu'elle maintenait en elle depuis sa rencontre avec son frère. Puis, évoluant à pleine puissance, elle libera toutes ses capacités sur un pauvre sac de sable qui ne dû son salut qu'à l'épuisement du soldat survenu après plus de deux heures de combat intensif. Haletante, la jeune femme se laissa tombé au sol, s'allongeant de tout son long afin de soulager ses muscles. Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle, elle prit conscience d'une présence dans la pièce. Vive, elle se releva lestement pour faire face à l'intrus. Celui-ci se trouvait adossé à la chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Reconnaissant le maître des lieux, Ryn baissa sa garde. 

- C'est très impressionnant !! _déclara le karatéka admiratif_. Vous possédez une rapidité et une force phénoménale !! Vous devez pratiquer les Arts Martiaux depuis votre plus jeune age, non ? 

- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes l ? _demanda-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires_.

- Non, quatre à cinq minutes tout au plus. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'étais plutôt curieux de savoir qui pouvait s'entraîner avec autant d'acharnement depuis plus de deux heures… _souffla-t-il intéressé._

- Hn _fit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte_.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très poli mais j'aimerai bien me mesurer à vous, un jour … enfin si vous… _demanda-t-il presque timidement en la regardant s'approcher_.

- Hn _fit-elle en passant la porte_.

- Dois-je prendre cela pour un « oui » ? _insista l'homme._

Ryn ne répondit pas et s'éloigna en faisant un signe évasif de la main, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. La japonais alla directement prendre une douche, restant longuement sous le jet d'eau, relaxant ses muscles endoloris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cette fatigue, jamais jusqu'ici elle n'avait eu besoin de se défouler à ce point. Maintenant qu'elle s'était épuisé physiquement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à résoudre son problème… 

***

**Base des preventers, Cheyenne, Wyoming.**

Depuis la soudaine évasion de la jeune femme, l'ambiance était plutôt tendu. Après avoir soigner la main d'un Heero déstabilisé, murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles, Quatre et Duo s'essayèrent de le calmer en l'insistant à s'exprimer, à leur expliquer la situation. Mais le japonais ne réagissait pas, restant encrer dans son monde. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'intensité des émotions japonaises qu'il l'envahissait, l'arabe demanda à Wufei d'endormir leur camarade. Le chinois s'exécuta en pratiquant une pression sur le cou de celui-ci, puis l'installa sur le lit de la pièce voisine, avant de rejoindre les autres dans le couloir. Les pilotes se regardèrent un moment avant d'oser briser le silence, devenu pesant. 

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, je ne pense pas qu'on en apprenne plus ce soir… Duo, tu veux bien vérifier que tout est en ordre dans la salle de contrôle ? _demanda le blond_. 

- Pas d'problème … _souffla l'américain_.

- Bonne nuit à tous _dit l'arabe en s'éloignant._

- Bonne nuit …

A suivre…

[1] Ne pas prendre en compte les différences morphologiques qui différencie un homme d'une femme, merci !! 

[2] Pas ce genre de frustrations !!! Bande de perverses !!


	5. Dure realite

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger 

**E-Mail** **:** dark.drigger@caramail.com

**Base:** Gundam wing 

**Disclamer:** les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... mais les persos rajoutés, oui !! Donc pas touche !! 

**Couple : **rien pour l'instant… suspense suspense …

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou un encouragement. Je vous adore !! 

**Note : **Désolé pour le retard !! Je manque cruellement de temps en ce moment !! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… Et comme d'hab, tout commentaire sera le bienvenu…

Bonne lecture …

**FUNESTE PASSE**

**Chapitre 4 : Dure réalit**

**Base des preventers, Cheyenne, Wyoming.**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évasion de la jeune femme. Deux jours qu'Heero restait enfermé dans sa chambre, ne descendant que pour prendre de sommaires collations à des heures pas possibles. L'ambiance était plutôt tendue, et les autres pilotes commençaient sérieusement à s'en faire pour leur compagnon. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état, même durant leurs anciennes missions.

Chacun leur tour, Quatre et Duo s'étaient rendus dans la chambre du nippon afin de le faire parler, pour qu'il leur explique la situation. Mais le japonais ne cessait de pianoter sur son portable, cherchant on ne sait quoi. Il restait encré dans son monde. Et son monde se résumait à une seule personne, faite de sa chair et de son sang, sa sœur jumelle…

Heero avait ouvert un dossier, répondant au doux nom de « Maily », un dossier qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis presque un an. Ce fichier était très important à ces yeux, il représentait toute sa vie… Oh, il n'était pas bien épais mais contenait les seules données qu'il avait pu regrouper sur sa famille et les maigres débuts de pistes qu'il avait trouvés sur sa jumelle. Il avait installé autour de ce dossier, un véritable champ de mines, de sorte que lui seul pouvait en avoir accès. 

Deux codes étaient nécessaires pour atteindre le fichier, qui lui-même demandait une clé numérique, suivit un code d'accès avant de s'ouvrir. Sans parler du virus qui s'activait si l'on entrait une mauvaise combinaison... Bref, même un excellent hacker n'avait aucune chance !! Et dire que tout le monde croyait, qu'il travaillait sur les missions quand il était sur son portable durant la guerre… pff… s'ils savaient… 

Se concentrant de nouveau, Heero compara les quelques données qu'il avait et entra les renseignements récents. Sa sœur était apparemment restée sur le devant de la scène, il n'avait jamais cherché dans ce domaine, il avait toujours pensé que Ryn serait pacifique et non au cœur de l'action. 

Réduisant son champ d'action au maximum, il lança une recherche auprès des hôtels, motels, chambre de bonne et autres. Passant tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables où sa sœur aurait pu loger. Puis, vint le tour des sociétés de location, des agences bancaires, des gares routières et des aéroports. 

Après plusieurs heures de recherche, une liste s'afficha sur son écran, comportant plus de 80 noms de personnes remplissant tous les critères susceptibles d'être sa sœur. Et dieu merci, le fait qu'elle soit asiatique réduisait les possibilités. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à son nom, même s'il s'agissait d'un nom de code, jamais sa sœur ne l'aurait utilisé, trop risqué. 

De plus, il ne connaissait que son prénom « Ryn », le Docteur J n'avait pas voulu lui donner le nom de code entier de sa sœur, par prudence paraît-il… Foutaise oui !! 

Il aurait pu directement demander à J, cela aurait été plus rapide. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lancer cet être immonde sur les traces de sa sœur, s'il n'était au courant de rien. 

Après éliminations, il lui restait à présent une trentaine de personne. Il poussa un profond soupir, puis se massa légèrement la nuque, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer à l'action maintenant… Et vive le démarchage à domicile !!! Il sauvegarda sa recherche, enfila son blouson avant d'éteindre le tout et d'attraper la feuille qui sortait de l'imprimante. Il sortit à vive allure de sa chambre, s'empara des clés d'un véhicule militaire, puis partit sans donner d'explications.

Il avait passé sa journée à aller voir ces personnes, à les questionner, mais aucune, aucune d'entre elles, n'était sa sœur… Plus une trace, rien, nada, que dalle, elle s'était volatilisé. Totalement abattu, il rentra à la base. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait du oublier quelque chose, un tout petit indice, infime et insignifiant. Reprenant sa liste, il poussa un peu plus les recherches, il devait trouver, il fallait qu'il la trouve… 

Soudain quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il poussa un soupir puis émit un grognement avant de se lever pour ouvrir. Une tignasse blonde apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le japonais baissa la tête et souffla bruyamment, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour venir demander des explications, il avait autre chose à faire !! 

- Excuse-moi, Heero je peux entrer ? _demanda poliment Quatre_.

- Hn _grogna-t-il en se poussant pour laisser l'arabe entrer_.

- Je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu allais bien… écoutes, je me fais du souci… je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça et enfin…. tu sais… tu es toujours venu te confier à moi… enfin… alors je croyais que cette fois-ci tu…  mais apparemment non… je… Heero je ne veux pas t'obliger à me parler si tu n'en a pas envie… mais sache que je suis là … 

- Je le sais bien Quatre, et au nom de l'amitié qui nous unis, tu seras le premier au courant mais pour l'instant… _fit le japonais évasif_.

- Hum, je comprends _répondit le blond en souriant._

Un drôle de lien unissait ces deux là, lien qui d'ailleurs faisait quelques jaloux. Si au début, leur relation se résumait uniquement qu'à du respect et de l'admiration l'un envers l'autre. Ces deux meneurs d'hommes s'étaient vite entendus et appréciés. Consciencieux et fins tacticiens, ils travaillaient souvent en binôme pour la conception des plans de missions, ce qui emmena une réelle confiance et vive complicité entre eux. Sans compter que l'arabe possédait un véritable don pour faire parler les gens. A la fin de la guerre, une profonde amitié les liait… ainsi que les autres pilotes bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvait se confier l'un à l'autre, sans aucune gêne, ni aucune peur d'être juger. L'autre était toujours présent. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais... 

Sentant le regard lourd de l'arabe sur lui, Heero quitta à regret son écran et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. 

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _souffla le brun._

Reconnaissant enfin son meilleur ami, Quatre sourit et vint rapidement s'installer près de lui, afin de découvrir qu'est-ce qui mettait le japonais dans un tel état.

- Ben… tout d'abord … Qui est-elle ?? _demanda-t-il hésitant_.

- Très bien Quatre, mais je veux que tu me promettes de le garder pour toi, je ne veux pas que les autres le sachent, enfin pas encore… Je veux d'abord régler tout ça par moi-même sans que la base entière s'emmêle _déclara Heero sérieusement._

- Bien sur, je te le promets _jura le blond._

- Bien … alors … euh… Elle a …. est … enfin, elle …__

- Oui ? __

- Elle s'appelle Ryn… et c'est ma … sœur jumelle…__

- Ta quoi ? Mais enfin Heero, tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu avais une sœur jumelle !!??__

- Ben… Tu me l'as jamais demandé ….__

Quatre laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise devant la simplicité de la justification donnée par le nippon. Ce n'était pas possible !! Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça ?? Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple ?? Si ?? Déboussolé, le blond secoua légèrement la tête, des dixièmes de questions lui peuplaient déjà l'esprit. Mais, il devait faire attention. Le sujet semblait épineux et à la moindre indiscrétion, le japonais se refermerai aussitôt…    

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda doucement l'arabe._

- Hn. _dit-il en hochant la tête._ Cela remonte à cinq ans… 

- Tant que ça… je comprends mieux maintenant… T'as lancé une recherche ? _s'enquit Quatre, en désignant l'écran en veille._

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé… 

- Ne t'en fais pas, on la retrouvera !! _déclara-t-il en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du brun_. Et puis, il s'agit de ta sœur jumelle, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu la retrouverai aussi facilement, ne ?? 

- Hn … _souffla-t-il en esquissant un sourire_. Tu as raison.

- Tu veux que je t'aide pour les recherches ? 

- Non, merci, ça ira… s_ouffla-t-il reconnaissant_. D'ailleurs je vais m'y remettre… _déclara Heero en s'installant de nouveau devant son portable_. 

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrai plus rien de son ami, le blond se dirigea vers la porte, cependant avant d'en franchir le seuil, il lui fit une dernière recommandation. 

- Ne te tues pas à la tache. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver… 

- Hn. _répondit le japonais sans quitter l'écran des yeux._

Souriant légèrement devant son entêtement, le blond quitta finalement la pièce, persuadé que son ami, lui, ne descendrai pas avant d'avoir une piste… 

Japon 

Sur la rive d'un lac de montagne, une jeune femme s'exerçait à lancer des cailloux sur la surface de l'eau, essayant de battre son record personnel de ricochets. 

Pourquoi ?? Là, était la question !! Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produits ces derniers jours, trop de choses même. L'apparition de J, la mission, les retrouvailles mouvementées avec son jumeau, les révélations du professeur ainsi que toutes les conséquences qui en découlaient. 

Elle n'en pouvait plus et criait à la saturation. Elle avait du mal à tout assimiler et son cerveau devait être en surcharge, tant elle ressassait tout les évènements. 

Ne pouvant plus décemment rester enfermer dans son bureau à tourner en rond sous peine de devenir folle, elle avait enfourché sa moto et mit les gaz, roulant sans but apparent. C'est ainsi, qu'après plus une heure, elle s'était retrouvée ici, près de ce lac.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, peu de solutions s'offraient à elle. Soit elle ne prenait pas vraiment les menaces de J au sérieux et l'envoyait, dans les termes, se faire foutre ailleurs, au sens premier comme au figuré. Soit elle prenait très au sérieux les menaces et là, deux solutions : fuir de nouveau ou obéir quitte à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. 

Fuir… Elle n'avait fait que cela durant ces quatre dernières années, elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre de cette façon. Toujours sur le qui-vive, à soupçonner tout le monde et personne, vivre dans la peur… Elle ne voulait plus de cette vie, en tout cas plus pour les siens. Yury et Taichi méritaient une autre vie, pleine de stabilité. Une vie exemplaire, comme n'importe quel enfant… mais à quel prix ?? 

Obéir… C'était revenir en arrière, régresser… trahir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son petit frère, à savoir ne jamais redevenir la marionnette de J et replonger dans la guerre… 

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans une telle situation. Même dans les plus moroses visions qu'elle se faisait de son avenir, jamais J venait lui proposer de travailler pour lui… enfin proposer n'était pas vraiment le mot adéquat.

Il faut dire que dans ses brèves représentations d'avenir où J avait un rôle, elle n'avait guère le temps de réfléchir, c'était lui ou elle… tuer ou être tuer… 

Cette alternative ne lui plaisait pas du tout, un frisson de dégoût la saisit, devoir faire face à cet être immonde qu'elle haïssait au-delà des mots, se retrouver sous ses ordres, supporter ses remarques, son regard, rien que d'y penser lui donnait la nausée. Sans parler des conditions de vie… se retrouver dans une base… avec pour seule compagnie une bande de GI-Joe pré-pubères à tendance suicidaire… un véritable camp de vacances… Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre.

Cependant… à bien y réfléchir, cette option lui laisserai le temps de mettre les enfants en sécurité, et elle aurait accès aux données de J concernant Taichi… Sans compter qu'elle pourrait garder un œil sur cette espèce de vieux débris et intervenir s'y nécessaire… car s'il s'avérait devenir menaçant, elle le tuerait, sans hésitation, ni remords. 

De toute façon, elle ne pensait pas que sa mort révolte grand monde, le docteur J était respecté, pas pour son travail, non, mais car il était craint. La plupart de ses collaborateurs le haïssaient de part ses méthodes de travail et des façons peu conventionnelles dont il arrivait à ses fins.  

Elle poussa un profond soupir, elle n'avait jamais douté autant qu'aujourd'hui, si seulement elle était sûre de ne pas commettre une erreur… 

Il fallait aussi qu'elle mette Yury au courant de la situation, là aussi cela n'allait pas être simple. Mais elle était confiante, son frère allait crier, entrer dans une colère noire, insulter le monde entier, puis il se calmerai et lui donnerai enfin sa vision des choses. Yury, qui pourtant n'avait suivit aucun entraînement étant trop jeune à l'époque, détenait une faculté étonnante de jugement. 

Sa position de new-type y était aussi pour quelque chose. Il possédait une capacité peu commune, on ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme de l'empathie car le jeune homme ne pouvait pas sentir les émotions, mais il voyait à l'intérieur d'une personne. Il pouvait discerner clairement les intentions des gens, savoir s'ils étaient honnêtes, s'ils étaient dignes de confiance, il était directement relié avec leur âme. Un sixième sens incroyable qui lui avait maintes fois sauvé la vie.

La nuit était tombée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là au juste ?? Épuisée, elle décida de rentrer.

Elle arriva chez elle et s'engouffra aussitôt dans le garage. Elle gara sa moto, et emprunta le petit escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. A peine eut-elle passée la porte, et s'être débarrassé de son casque, qu'elle entendit une voix s'élever dans le salon.   

- Tu peux me dire où tu étais ?

- Yury ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le noir ? _demanda la jeune femme_. Et puis, tu ne devrai pas être au lit à cette heure-ci ? Tu as école demain…

- Pour ton information, on est samedi demain et je n'ai pas cours !! _coupa l'adolescent_ Alors où étais-tu ? _insista-t-il._

- Nul part, j'avais juste besoin de réfléchir…

- Et à quoi ? _s'enquit Yury_.

- Rien de spécial. Écoutes, on n'en reparlera plus tard tu veux ? J'aimerai bien aller dormir… _souffla la jeune femme lasse._

- Non ! Maintenant ! Ryn, tu ne m'as jamais rien caché et là je sens que quelque chose te tracasse depuis ton retour de mission… _fit-il remarquer…_ Ryn, dis-moi… Que s'est-il pass ? 

- Yury… 

- Ryn, s'il te plait … _insista le jeune homme_. Ne me laisse pas dans le doute, je sens que tu me cache quelque chose et j'ai horreur de ça !! Ryn, parles-moi… _ pria-t-il_.

- Bien comme tu voudras. De toute façon, il fallait bien que je te le dise, alors aujourd'hui ou demain… _se résigna Ryn_

- Hn.

- Viens, allons dans mon bureau, on sera plus tranquille…

Le jeune homme se redressa et la suivit vers l'étage. La situation avait pris une mauvaise tournure et Yury n'aimait pas ça. C'était très rare que sa sœur lui demande de la suivre dans son bureau, la conversation risquait d'être épineuse… Redoutant déjà ce qui allait suivre, il se mit soudainement à se maudire d'avoir insister pour avoir des réponses. 

Il entra tranquillement dans le repaire de sa sœur, et parcouru la pièce des yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait ici, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler attentivement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il haïssait cette maudite salle qui jurait avec le reste de la maison et qui représentait un lien direct avec leur passé, des plus douloureux. Entendant la porte se refermer, il attendit que la jeune femme ouvre le débat…

- Autant que tu le sache tout de suite, ce que tu va entendre ne va pas te plaire du 

tout !! _déclara la jeune femme._

A ces mots, Yury posa son regard sur sa sœur. La jeune femme était adossée à la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Il comprit tout de suite, de part sa posture qu'il n'avait plus à faire à sa sœur mais au soldat. Pour en arriver à de telles mesures, le problème devait être de taille. S'attendant au pire, il poussa un soupir puis l'invita à continuer.

- J nous a retrouvés _lança-t-elle directement avec un ton impassible_

- Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?? _s'écria-t-il  _Non !! Non !! _fit-il en secouant la tête _C'est pas possible !! Dis–moi que c'est pas vrai ?? Ryn ?? … Ryn ?? _l'interrogea Yury._

- C'est la vérité. Il a prit contact avec moi il y a une semaine, la mission que j'ai effectuée aux États-Unis, c'était lui _déclara-t-elle impassible._

- Non, non je peux pas le croire ça… _cria-t-il_ … Dis-moi que je rêve… C'est pas possible ?!! Ryn ?!! Merde !! On parle de J l !! Cette espèce de… Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? T'attendais quoi ?? Hein ?? _s'indigna l'adolescent_.

- Je voulais éviter ça justement… _répondit calmement la jeune femme, en faisant référence à la réaction de son frère. _

- …

- Ce n'est pas tout… la mission que j'ai effectuée… était un test, il cherchait à m'évaluer…

- Non… Non pas ça !! Pas encore !! _dit-il en secouant la tête_. Quand est-ce qu'il va nous foutre la paix ?!! Nom de Dieu !!

- Yury, il a des projets pour moi… _continua-t-elle._ Il m'a parlé de la nouvelle OZ… il souhaite reformer un groupe d'élite et j'y ai ma place… en tant que remplaçant du 01…

- Non !! Ca, c'est hors de question !! _cria-t-il._ Ryn !! Merde !! Ne me dis pas que tu vas accepter ? Ryn ??! _l'interrogea l'adolescent incrédule_.

- Je ne sais pas Yury, je ne sais pas…. s_ouffla-t-elle_.

- Ryn tu m'avais promis !! _répliqua sèchement Yury_.

- Je sais ce que j'ai promis, je ne l'ai pas oubli !! _réagit la jeune femme sèchement._ Mais il m'a fait des menaces… il vous a menacé… et tu sais que je ferai tout pour vous protéger !! Je ne le laisserai jamais vous approcher, et ça peu importe le prix !! 

- Ryn… non… non pas ça … pas encore… _pleurnicha l'adolescent en secouant la tête_.

Voyant son frère sangloter, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ces bras, le berçant doucement afin de le calmer. Une main s'égara dans son épaisse chevelure bleutée, laissant ses doigts masser doucement le cuir chevelu et la base de la nuque. Tandis que l'autre effectuait de large cercle apaisant sur son dos. L'adolescent hoqueta avant de murmurer.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… _souffla Ryn._

- On pourrait fuir ?!! _s'enquit Yury, toujours dans le giron de sa sœur._

- Encore… et pour aller o ? On n'a déjà fait les quatre coins du globe !! Ca suffit, j'en ai marre de fuir… 

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire, alors ? _demanda l'adolescent en se dégageant_. Tu ne peux pas y aller, je ne veux pas que t'y aille…. Il va encore te faire du mal…

- Yury…

- Je ne veux pas que t'y aille… _insista-t-il_. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi tout seul… Je n'ai pas ta force moi, je ne pourrai pas assumer ça… _paniqua le jeune homme._ J'en suis incapable… Et Taichi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?

- Yury… _dit-elle en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains._ Regardes-moi… Hey, on est passés par les pires épreuves tous les deux, parfois même par des situations inimaginables… et on s'en est toujours sortis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hn _fit-il en hochant lentement la tête._

- Alors cette fois-ci, ce sera pareil ! Ok ? 

- Hn_ répondit le jeune homme en hochant de nouveau la tête._

- Tu te souviens du jour où Tai est venu au monde ? _demanda Ryn avec un regard tendre. _Si tu n'avais pas été là… on ne serait peut-être plus là lui et moi… Mais je vais de dire une chose, pas une seule seconde je n'ai paniqué … Et tu sais pourquoi ? Car tu étais là. Je savais que tout se passerai bien… Alors je t'interdis, tu m'entends ? _déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. _Je t'interdis de dire que tu n'en es pas capable !! Tu es parfaitement à la hauteur !! 

Yury baissa légèrement la tête, gêné. 

- Taichi t'adore, tu n'auras pas de problème avec lui et puis il y aura Tetsuo… _le rassura-t-elle. _

- Ryn, je… 

- Maintenant, j'aimerai avoir ton point de vue ? Je ne suis sûre de rien et je ne voudrai surtout pas commettre d'erreurs…  Crois-tu que j'ai choisi la bonne solution ?

- Ca me fais mal de le dire mais … _il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement_. 

- De toute façon, on sais très bien qu'il ne renoncera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus quinze ans !! Et je peux te jurer que s'il ose me toucher, je le tuerai !! _déclara-t-elle froidement_.

Le jour qu'il redoutait tant, était malheureusement arrivé. Yury était totalement perdu et paniqué. Il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait finir… C'était dangereux, trop dangereux !! Comment allait-il récupérer sa sœur cette fois-ci ? Il n'osait y penser… 

Soudain, alors que le jeune homme était plongé dans les yeux de sa sœur, ayant abaissé toutes ses barrières sous la violence de la discussion. Il sentit distinctement une étrange présence. Fermant les yeux quelques secondes afin de se concentrer, il reconnu une ancienne aura… puissante et semblable à celle de sa sœur… 

- IL était là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? _souffla-t-il en plongeant de nouveau son regard dans le sien._

Comprenant à qui il faisait allusion, Ryn acquiesça. 

- Traître !! Fils de chacal !! _s'écria l'adolescent plein de rage_

- Hey ! _dit-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur l'arrière du crane_. N'insultes pas nos parents, tu veux !!

- Pardonnes-moi… _murmura-t-il aussitôt. Puis reprenant. _Que faisait-il là-bas ? Il est dans le coup lui aussi, c'est ça ?? Raaa, je le détestes !! _répliqua-t-il sèchement._

- Non je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant… Il a mit un moment avant de me reconnaître et puis il était aussi surpris que moi…

- Est-ce que tu lui as parl ? _s'enquit l'adolescent_.

- Sans plus…

- Est-ce qu'il … enfin est-ce qu'il s'est inquiété pour nous ? _bredouilla-t-il hésitant._

- Je ne sais pas… tu sais, je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer…

- Hn … est-ce que tu vas le revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas Yury… ça m'a fait un choc de le revoir après toutes ces années et tu sais sur le coup je suis rentrée dans une colère noire, maintenant avec le recul, j'me dis que j'aurais peut être du l'écouter… 

- Tu ne vas pas lui pardonner après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ?? _demanda l'adolescent incrédule._

- Non !! Bien sûr que non !! Ca, je ne pense pas que je pourrai un jour… _répliqua fermement la jeune femme._ Cependant j'ai mis énormément de temps à casser ce lien qui nous unissais, à le chasser de ma tête… Et là je revoir sans aucune préparation… ça fait rudement mal Yury… Je le sens plus présent que jamais dans ma tête et dans mon cœur… Et si au début j'essayais de nier cette présence, maintenant j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la combattre… Je le sens Yury, je sais qu'il me cherche et qu'il est mal… alors je me dis que peut-être… 

- Non !! _l'interrompit son jeune frère_. Ryn, je sais que c'est douloureux, sans parler de ce lien quasi-mystique à la con qui unie les jumeaux et qui dans votre cas est plus que développé, mais tu dois résister !! N'oublie pas qu'il est parti, en nous abandonnant à ce dégénéré de toubib, pour mieux vivre sa passion et piloter sa fichue armure !! 

- Je sais ça !! Je sais !! _admit la jeune femme_. Mais, il y a des moments où je doute… si tu l'avais vu l'autre jour, il semblait si déboussolé… si ému… je sais plus Yury… je sais plus… _souffla Ryn_.

- Je te comprends… Tu sais, je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de lui, j'étais petit à l'époque. Je ne connais pas tous les faits, la plupart tu me les as racontés… Mais il t'a fait souffrir, il nous a fait souffrir… Et cela je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !! Nous ne pouvons pas le tenir entièrement responsable de tout ce qui nous est arrivé, mais il en est la principale cause et ça tu ne peux pas nier ?!! Je ne cesse de te revoir accomplir tous ces tests, ces entraînements, ces analyses… d'où tu revenais blessée, couverte d'hématomes tous plus gros les uns que les autres… battue à mort et à peine soignée… 

- Yury arrêtes… _le supplia-elle_.

- Et je ne sais par quel miracle tu m'as protégé de tout cela, t'interposant à chaque fois... Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi… Alors non, Ryn, ne me demandes pas d'oublier ça… S'il avait été là, peut-être que ça n'aurai rien changé, mais au moins tu aurais eu quelqu'un pour te soutenir… Tu te serais certainement moins sacrifiée… Par contre je veux que tu saches que je suis prêts à le tester. Si tu me le demandes, je le ferai…

- Merci Yury _murmura la jeune femme, en prenant son frère tendrement contre elle._

- Je t'aime grand sœur _souffla l'adolescent en resserrant l'étreinte_. 

- Moi aussi ptit frère, moi aussi… 

Il avait une peur terrible de ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais il savait que Ryn ferai tout son possible pour les protéger. De plus sa sœur était une dure à cuir, elle avait même réussi à échapper aux preventers… Elle ne se laisserai jamais piéger facilement, elle reviendrai, il en était sûr. Reprenant confiance, il lui adressa un sourire sincère. Ryn le lui rendit avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste affectif.

- Allez on ferait mieux d'aller dormir maintenant, j'en connais qui vont avoir une sale mime demain au réveil !! 

- Parles pour toi oui !! _répliqua Yury au tac au tac_.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. Après quelques minutes de silence apaisant, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, une fois dans le couloir ils s'éteignirent de nouveau.

- O yasumi nasai Oneesan (_Bonne nuit grande sœur)_

- O yasumi nasai…

Puis se séparèrent avant entrer dans leur chambre respective.

**Base des preventers, Cheyenne, Wyoming.**

Heero avait passé sa journée à chercher, changeant les critères, redéfinissant les données, agrandissant son champ d'action… Mais rien. Toujours rien. Aucune piste plausible. Pas même le bout d'un indice. Niet, nada, que dalle !! 

Le japonais se massa la nuque, devenu douloureuse au fil des heures. Il n'en pouvait plus, il se passa une main sur le visage, puis décida de faire une pause, un peu d'air lui ferait du bien. Il sauvegarda sa recherche puis sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant lentement vers l'ascenseur. 

Il atteignit le dernier étage puis emprunta l'escalier menant au toit. Il fit quelques pas, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de la nuit puis s'installa à cheval sur la rambarde. Profitant du calme de l'endroit pour apaiser son esprit bouillonnant, laissant son esprit errer dans la contemplation des étoiles.  

La tranquillité ne fut que de courte durée. Cela faisait à peine une demi-heure qu'il était là, que déjà quelqu'un venait le déranger. Sentant des pas se rapprocher, il se retourna pour faire face au perturbateur.

- Je savais bien que je te trouverai ici… _déclara l'américain_. La vue est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? On se sent si petit, on n'est peu de chose en comparaison. Et la lune est tellement belle vue de la terre. Vu de la colonie d'où je viens, elle a une apparence inquiétante, elle fait penser à un cimetière…

- Alors que d'ici on dirai un visage… _intervint le nippon_.

- Hn _fit Duo en hochant la tête_. _Puis se ressaisissant_, Oh fait, je n'étais pas venu ici pour ça… On a reçu un message des mads, on t'attend pour le briefing …

- Je te suis _répondit Heero en se levant_.

Les deux pilotes rejoignirent leurs frères d'armes au second étage, afin de connaître les nouvelles instructions. Duo entra le premier et s'installa avec désinvolture sur une chaise, tandis que le japonais resta en retrait près de la porte. Voyant arrivé les retardataires, Quatre se leva et ouvrit la fréquence codée. Trois des cinq mads apparurent à l'écran.

- Bien, je vois que nous sommes au complet. Nous pouvons commencer… _commença le professeur G_. Docteur J ? _lui donnant la parole_.

- Très bien. Nous ne tournerons pas autour du pot, je crois que vous avez une petite idée quant au pourquoi de cette réunion ? _débuta J, pareil à lui-même._

- Vous avez décidé de nous payer des vacances aux Baléares ? _suggéra l'américain_.

- 02, un peu de sérieux je vous prie !! _rétorqua sèchement J._

- Oh ça va, pas la peine de s'emballer, c'était juste une suggestion !! _souffla Duo._

- Et bien, gardez-les pour vous !! _répliqua J froidement_.

- Donc, reprenons... intervint G.

- Comme vous devez certainement le savoir, une nouvelle armée de OZ est en création. A la différence de l'ancienne, celle-ci est née d'un mouvement du peuple. Les Terriens ne supportent plus les facéties de la Première Dame. Des groupes terroristes et extrémistes en auraient alors profité pour les enrôler dans la rébellion. Ils veulent renverser le gouvernement mis en place et redonner le pouvoir aux Terriens. Pour l'instant aucune déclaration de guerre officielle n'a été confirmée. Cependant, il nous a été demandé de contrer ces attaques et de nous préparer à une prochaine offensive. C'est pour cela que nous, les mentors et moi-même, avons renforcé le recrutement de nouveaux volontaires, afin de créer un nouveau commando d'élites…__

- Quoi ?? Quel commando ?? Et nous alors ?? _coupa rapidement Duo_.

- Je ne suis pas censé vous rappeler que vous n'êtes plus seulement des pilotes de Gundam !! Vous êtes des preventers. Reconnus et médiatisés. Vous ne pouvez plus agir dans l'ombre. Et tant qu'aucune déclaration de guerre officielle n'a été prononcée, vous ne pouvez pas intervenir !! Est-ce clair ? _rétorqua J._

- Très clair _souffla Quatre_.

- Limpide _renchérit l'américain._

- Voilà pourquoi nous avons recruté trois nouveaux pilotes…

- Seulement trois ?? _s'enquit Wufei_.

- Hey !! Bande de dégénérés !! Je vous ferais rappeler qu'on était cinq et qu'on a failli se faire descendre plus de fois qu'il ne le faut pour de dire !! Et vous, vous nous ramenez seulement trois malheureux pilotes !! Que croyez-vous qu'ils vont faire ?? Une bataille navale peut-être ?? _s'indigna l'américain_.

- 02, veuillez mesurer vos propos !! _répliqua J, furax._

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort… _intervint trowa_.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, nous avons là trois pilotes d'exception.

- J'sais pas pourquoi, j'm'attends au pire… _souffla l'américain, tout en laissant sa tête basculer en arrière._

- Nous, nous attendions à une telle réaction de votre part. Vous doutez d'eux, c'est logique. Puisqu'ils sont vos remplaçants, vos successeurs, il est donc normal que vous puissiez les juger par vous-même. Voilà pourquoi, nous vous invitons à vous rendre à la base de Shaoxing, en chine où vous attendent les trois nouveaux pilotes _dit Maître O, prenant part à la discussion_. 

- Vous voulez dire qu'on va les voir à l'œuvre ? _demanda le chinois._

- Précisément. Et si vous n'êtes pas convaincu, vous pourrez même vous mesurer à eux, enfin si le courage vous en dit… _répondit G._

- Ce programme m'a l'air alléchant, moi j'dis Banco !! _s'écria Duo enthousiaste_.

- Pourrait-on savoir l'identité de ces trois pilotes ? _s'informa le nippon. _

- Perspicace 01. Vous découvrirez cela en chine… _garantit J avec un sourire mauvais._

- Je pense que tout à été dit. Préparez-vous à quitter les lieux… _conclu G avant de couper la communication._

Les pilotes restèrent quelques instants immobiles, un peu perplexe quant à la suite des évènements. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à de telles mesures. Puis un à un, ils quittèrent la pièce pour se diriger vers leur chambre respective, afin de ramasser leur affaire. La prochaine correspondance pour Shaoxing avait lieu dans deux heures. D'ici là, ils devraient avoir vider les lieux…     

A suivre…


	6. Les nouveaux pilotes

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger

**E-Mail** **:** dark.driggercaramail.com

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclamer:** Comme d'hab, les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... mais les persos rajoutés, oui !! Et ils me sont dévoués corps et âme !! Niark niark niark !!!!

**Couple : **euh…. Joker !!****

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review … merci merci

**Note : **Désolé pour le retard !! Voici un nouveau chapitre !! A noter, la présence de deux nouveaux persos hum… je ne dirai que ça… Bref, je me suis éclaté à les créer, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant qu'à moi !! Tout commentaire sera le bienvenu…

.

Bonne lecture …

.

**FUNESTE PASSE**

.

**Chapitre 5 : Les nouveaux pilotes **

.

**Chine**

.

Heero regardait par le hublot de l'avion, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais une drôle d'impression l'habitait. Il était plus qu'indécis quant à l'évolution de leur séjour en chine. Pas qu'il appréhendait mais il n'avait pas loupé le dernier regard que J lui avait lancé. De par son expérience en la matière, il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il lui tardait de rencontrer les nouveaux pilotes. D'un point de vue professionnel d'abord, et personnel ensuite. Qui sait peut-être y retrouverai-t-il de vieilles connaissances ??

Ils venaient d'atterrir à Shaoxing. Heero descendit de l'avion et récupéra ses bagages. Une navette les attendait déjà pour les emmener à la base. Encore une. La vie de preventer devenait lassante…

Son regard se posa sur ses compagnons d'armes, ces derniers avaient l'air plutôt impatient d'arriver. Duo et Quatre trépignaient sur place, Trowa était pareil à lui-même si ce n'était un léger sourire en coin, tandis que Wufei avait un air impérial collé sur le visage. Il était apparemment pressé de se mesurer aux nouveaux. Bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, le japonais lui, était quelque peu anxieux. En relevant légèrement la tête, il nota que le complexe militaire était en vue. L'heure de vérité était arrivée…

Ils atteignirent la cour centrale et furent accueillis par un scientifique, certainement un des sbires de J. Celui-ci les informa que la rencontre avec les nouveaux pilotes avait lieu dans une heure et que d'ici là, ils pouvaient aller s'installer dans le bâtiment réservé à cet effet. Les cinq jeunes hommes acquiescèrent avant de le suivre docilement. Heero ne put s'empêcher de faire un rapide tour d'horizon, cherchant des yeux un quelconque indice. Malheureusement, rien ne lui révéla la présence des autres pilotes.

Soupirant, il finit par déballer ses affaires puis les rangea consciencieusement. Après avoir prit possession des lieux, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir bien décidé à aller explorer les locaux.

Ils sortaient de l'aile ouest, ayant afin trouvé l'emplacement du réfectoire, au grand soulagement de l'américain. Quand ils aperçurent le professeur G venant à leur rencontre. Celui-ci les informa qu'ils étaient attendu en salle de briefing, afin de faire les  présentations. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal, prirent l'ascenseur et arrêtèrent devant la dite salle. Duo dansait d'un pied sur l'autre que s'en était insupportable. Ils étaient tous impatients. Heero avait des tremblements imperceptibles mais bien présent, et un rythme cardiaque des plus élevés. Derrière cette porte se trouvait peut-être ses réponses…

G entra le premier et vint se placer à coté de J, l'informant que les preventers étaient là. Le docteur J se retourna alors.

- Bonjour messieurs, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage… _n'obtenant aucune réponse, il poursuivit. _Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses !! Avant de passer aux présentations à proprement dit, je voudrai faire le point avec vous. Nous avons organisé une batterie de tests, composé d'une mise en situation pour chaque pilote puis un travail d'équipe. Tout ceci pour que vous puissiez vous faire une idée quant à leur niveau. Les tests ont été crées par mes scientifiques mais si vous voulez y jeter un œil…

- Non, ça ira. On vous fait confiance _répliqua l'américain ironiquement._

- Bien. Faites entrer les pilotes !!

Suite à cette phrase, un homme en blouse blanche se dirigea vers la porte du fond, tandis que le cœur du japonais ratait plusieurs battements. Il scruta attentivement la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit. La blouse blanche passa au travers, faisant un signe de la main aux personnes se trouvant derrière, les incitant à entrer. Quelques paroles furent échangées. Des ombres se dessinèrent sur le mur. Des bruits pas. Puis des silhouettes arrivèrent encore baignés d'ombre. Leur démarche était franche, assurée. Ils arrivaient. Encore un peu et ils sortiraient de la pénombre, pour rentrer dans la lumière. Encore un peu et on pourrait voir leur visage. Encore un peu et…

Heero sentait qu'il allait craquer, son cœur battait à 100 mille et ses tremblements devenaient visibles. Il en avait marre d'attendre !! Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de tout voir au ralentit ?? Pourquoi mettaient-ils tant de temps ?? Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. C'était Quatre. Il avait dû sentir son angoisse. Soudain, une pression se fit sur son épaule. Comprenant le signal de l'arabe, Heero releva timidement la tête. Les pilotes étaient sortis de l'ombre et s'étaient arrêtés à quelques mètres d'eux, dans une ligne parfaite. Le japonais regarda chaque personne, remontant lentement des pieds à la tête, scrutant chaque expression...

Il déglutit péniblement…  Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé…  Un soupir resta coincé dans sa gorge… N'en supportant pas davantage il baissa la tête, fixant son regard sur ses pieds…

Quatre lui témoigna son soutient d'une nouvelle pression. Il demeura quelques instants dans cette position, pour permettre à son cœur de se calmer. Reprenant lentement le contrôle sur son corps, il releva la tête et adressa un léger sourire à l'arabe. Il devrait le remercier plus tard. Car mine de rien il était resté présent, il n'avait pas coupé le lien. Bien qu'à cet instant, l'état émotionnel du japonais avait dû être pénible à supporter, même pour le cœur de l'espace. Quatre lui sourit tristement en retour. Se reprenant, il put à nouveau regarder les pilotes. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air bien vieux, ils devaient avoir le même age qu'eux, 19/20 ans tout au plus. C'est à ce moment là que le professeur J prit la parole.

- Messieurs, voici les pilotes du nouveau commando d'élite !! Ils ont été formés en même temps que vous et font partis de nos meilleurs éléments. En partant de votre droite, voici Han Craven _celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête en guise de salutation_. Il a déjà effectué de nombreuses missions pour nous. C'est un disciple de Maître O, Han est un élément de terrain, expert en assassinat et en combat au corps à corps. C'est lui qui se chargeait des interrogatoires durant la guerre...

Han Craven, était à première vue un métis, un mélange somptueux de l'Asie et de l'Europe du Nord. Des cheveux châtains clair, qui devait virer au blond l'été, lui descendaient en cascade sur les épaules, un bandeau noir sur le front lui évitant de les avoir dans la figure. Des yeux légèrement bridés, en amande où résidaient de sublimes prunelles ébènes. Un visage fin et gracieux. Un corps élancé et athlétique. Le tout vêtu d'un jeans troué, d'un débardeur près du corps, d'une veste sans manches et d'une paire de boots. Du genre rebelle et non-conformiste.

- Ensuite, voici Chad Yulowski, il a été entraîné par le Professeur H. C'est un agent stable et discipliné, spécialisé dans l'infiltration et le maniement des explosifs et autres armes lourdes. Il était infiltré chez ennemi durant un an et demi, c'est à lui que vous devez la grande majorité de renseignements sur OZ durant la guerre…

Chad Yulowski, certainement originaire de l'Est, polonais peut-être. Ce jeune homme était une véritable gravure de mode, grand dans les 1m80, une plastique parfaite et un visage à faire pâlir. Il avait de grands yeux gris pâle et les cheveux châtain roux, ébouriffés au sommet du crâne et courts sur les côtés. Il portait un polo blanc et un jeans délavé. Un air d'enfant sage incrusté sur le visage. Tout le contraire de son frère d'armes.

- Bien puisque les présentations sont faites, je propose que nous passions immédiatement aux tests ?! Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?!! _intervint G avant de se diriger vers la sortie._

- Hey ! Une minute Papy !! C'est moi où vous ne savez plus compter ??! On nous avait dit trois pilotes, moi j'en compte que deux !! _s'enquit Duo_.

La soudaine remarque de l'américain sortit Heero de sa torpeur. Se reprenant, le japonais regarda de nouveau les pilotes, ils étaient bien au nombre de deux !! Indubitablement, il en manquait un !! Comment un tel détail avait pu lui échapper ?? Il était tellement anxieux et paniqué à l'idée de cette rencontre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il en manquait un !!

_Il en manque un… Il en manque un. Il en manque un !!! se répétait-il inlassablement._

Le japonais ne put retenir un soupir, il se sentait extrêmement soulagé. Il y avait encore une chance…

- Le troisième ne devrait plus tarder _intervint J sèchement, _maintenant dirigeons-nous vers le bâtiment d'entraînement afin que ces pilotes puissent vous prouver leur état de service.

- Pff.. Pourrait-on savoir qui est ce pilote indiscipliné et dilettante ? _demanda Wufei indigné par le comportement du dit pilote. _L'entraînement n'est plus ce qu'il était, jamais nous autres pilotes, ne nous serions permis telle libert !!

- Pour votre information 05, je suis le mentor de ce pilote _répliqua le Professeur J froidement_. Et je m'en porte entièrement garant. Avant de le juger, vous feriez mieux de regarder vos états de service…

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? _demanda aussitôt Wufei, piqué à vif._

- Vous le découvrirez par vous-même _déclara J en sortant de la salle._

Apres un moment de silence…

- Hey !! Il a le sang chaud le J !! Vous avez vu comment il s'est enflamm !! Il doit être sacrement bon ce pilote. Je serais toi Heero, je commencerai à me faire du souci !! Y a de la concurrence dans l'air !! _se moqua gentiment l'américain_.

Le nippon ne répliqua pas et préféra suivre les deux nouveaux pilotes qui venaient de sortir. Duo n'avait pas tout à fait tord, J avait vite réagit à l'attaque du chinois, à croire qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on critique son petit protégé. Sans parler de la petite phrase que le professeur avait laissée en suspend. J ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Cette phrase, d'apparence anodine, avait un sens. Le tout était de le découvrir.

Pourtant ce n'était pas cela qui le tracassait le plus. Son esprit restait bloqué sur une information que J avait laissé filtrer. _« __Je suis le mentor de ce pilote »._ Si J était véritablement le mentor du pilote et si ces dits pilotes avaient été entraînés à la même époque qu'eux, alors il connaissait forcement le troisième agent. Malheureusement, et là était le problème, personne n'avait suivit l'entraînement intensif pour devenir pilote de Gundam en même temps que lui. L'énigme restait entière…

Le groupe traversait à présent la cour pour se rendre au bâtiment d'entraînement et d'expérimentation, quand quelque chose attira l'attention du japonais. Un vrombissement. Heero s'arrêta soudainement, reportant son attention sur l'entrée de la base. L'arabe, qui se trouvait juste derrière le nippon, regarda attentivement son ami avant de poser une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Heero ? _demanda l'arabe, ne comprenant pas la subite réaction du brun_.

Heero ne quittait pas des yeux l'entrée de la base, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir je ne sais quoi. Quatre, conscient de son trouble, regarda lui-aussi dans la même direction.

Un vrombissement. Oui, c'était bien ça. Un ronflement de moteur. Il pouvait l'entendre nettement à présent. Un véhicule était en approche. Et avant qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre hypothèse, une moto rouge de grosse cylindrée passait le portail de la base.

Suite à cette intrusion, les pilotes réagirent dans la minute et se mirent en garde, prêt à intervenir. La moto s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre d'eux, son propriétaire fit ronfler plusieurs fois le moteur avant de couper les gaz.

- Pile à l'heure _souffla le professeur J, en regardant l'inconnu_.

Tous se retournèrent vers J sans comprendre. Puis celui-ci reprit la parole.

- Messieurs, je vous présente le pilote alpha, le leader de ce commando d'élites.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le propriétaire de la moto. Alors c'était lui. Ils avaient enfin sous les yeux, le fameux pilote dont J venait de parler. Déjà plusieurs remarques fusèrent parmi le petit groupe, concernant ce prétentieux à la moto, incapable d'arriver à l'heure, qui avait tapé dans l'œil de J et qui ne ferait pas long feu, il serait remit à sa place vite fait !! Par Nataku !! Heero était anxieux et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Une  étrange sensation l'avait envahie, un sentiment de déjà vu et un puissant frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Le troisième pilote ne bougeait toujours pas, comme s'il était indécis concernant l'attitude à adopter.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le nouveau pilote tira la béquille de sa moto, puis pencha légèrement celle-ci avant d'en descendre souplement. Dévoilant une silhouette fine et élancée….. toute féminine. Aucun des garçons ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. La surprise était de taille. On ne comptait plus ceux dont la mâchoire pendait lamentablement ou ceux qui avaient le teint légèrement bleu dut au manque d'air car ils en avaient oublié de respirer.

La jeune femme était vêtue d'un pantalon près du corps et d'une courte veste en cuir ouverte sur un top de couleur vert.[1] Elle porta ses mains gantées à son casque afin d'en dégrafer la sangle. Heero se surprit à retenir sa respiration, priant pour y découvrir un visage connu. Dans un geste ample, elle retira son casque révélant une somptueuse chevelure brune qui retomba souplement sur les épaules. D'où il se trouvait, Heero ne pouvait pas voir avec précision son visage, mais il sentit son cœur battre plus fort en voyant la chevelure brune. Elle posa son casque sur le siège de son engin avant de s'emparer des clés et de les fourrer dans sa poche. Adoptant une démarche assurée et féline, elle s'approcha du groupe.

De longues jambes fines et galbées, des hanches douces et étroites, des lignes gracieuses et avantageuses, des épaules fines mais musclées. Un visage époustouflant, né assurément d'un métissage car si la forme du visage était typiquement asiatique, les yeux, eux ne pouvaient l'être. Légèrement en amande, ces prunelles étaient aussi insondables que l'océan. Un bleu brut et intense. Cobalt. Des lèvres sensuelles, un nez magnifiquement dessiné. Des cheveux mi-long bruns, quelque peu rebelles, lui tombaient sur les épaules.[2]

Malgré une image plus qu'idyllique, son visage demeurait fermé, limite froid. Un regard des plus flegmatiques d'où aucune émotion ne transparaissait.

Une impression de déjà vu, un petit quelque chose de familier, une attitude qui leur rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, sans vraiment savoir qui.

Troublé, Heero baissa la tête en fermant quelque peu les yeux avant de laisser échapper tel un soupir.

- Ryn…

Sorti de ses pensées par le murmure du nippon, Quatre regarda attentivement son ami avant de relever son regard sur la jeune femme présente devant lui. Comprenant la situation, l'arabe lui montra son soutient par une pression sur l'épaule. Heero releva la tête et lui adressa un triste sourire en guise de remerciement. Bien qu'il soit heureux et soulagé, Heero se doutait bien que rien ne serait plus comme avant et que les prochaines semaines serait loin d'être magiques.

- Messieurs, voici Ryn Ly, agent extrêmement complet dont les spécialités sont l'assassinat, le pilotage de MS et les tirs de précision _commenta J_. C'est un sniper hors pair, elle a aussi été pilote d'essai du Gundam Wing, du Deathscythe Hell et de Altron. Ryn a été formé en complémentarité du pilote 01, je suis sûr qu'ensemble ils accompliront des prouesses _ajouta-t-il avec fierté, en regardant ses deux pilotes._

Trowa comme la plupart des garçons n'avait pas quitté la jeune femme des yeux. Et alors que Ryn se pinçait la lèvre et plissait ses yeux, tout ceci la manière imperceptible pour un œil inexpérimenté, le français comprit d'où venait cet air familier. Il se tourna vers le dit pilote et découvrit celui-ci avec la même expression sur le visage. De la fureur, voilà ce qu'il lisait sur leurs visages. Quand il était en colère, Heero se pinçait la lèvre inférieure et fronçait les sourcils, tout ceci était microscopique bien sûr mais bien présent. Ces deux là étaient liés, il en aurait donné sa main à couper.

_Alors Heero aurait encore de la famille… pensa Trowa._

Le professeur J satisfait de son petit effet, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où aurait lieu les tests. Il avait hâte de voir Ryn à l'œuvre. Etait-elle toujours aussi rapide et dévastatrice ? Il l'espérai, rien que pour montrer sa supériorité en tant que mentor mais aussi pour remettre à sa place un certain chinois qui avait osé critiquer sa plus belle création. Car Ryn restait sa plus belle création étant donné que le Projet n'avait pas survécu…

Ryn n'avait pas accordé un seul regard à son jumeau, elle l'ignorait totalement. Cependant quand elle passa près de lui, elle lui glissa froidement à l'oreille.

- Cela ne change strictement rien entre-nous !! Reste en dehors de mon chemin ou tu le regretteras !!

Suite à cela, elle reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

.

.

Ryn était folle de rage, déjà qu'elle avait été prévenue à la dernière minute et qu'elle était partie précipitamment de la maison. Mais le pire de tout, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait devant son frère à faire des tests stupides et dévalorisants. Tout ceci pour satisfaire l'orgueil d'une bande d'incapables. Elle s'attendait à tout moment, à ce qu'on lui demande d'ouvrir la bouche afin qu'ils puisent juger de son hygiène buccale, tel qu'on le ferait pour un animal. Une véritable foire aux bestiaux.

Après plus d'une heure et demie de tests de compétences, de mise en situation et d'exercices virtuels de combat, Ryn put enfin souffler un peu. Une pause d'un quart d'heure leur était accordée, avant qu'ils n'attaquent les épreuves physiques. Quelle générosit !!

Elle s'en était pas mal sorti dans l'ensemble, les tests étaient concluants, sans compter qu'elle avait terminé ses batteries de tests largement avant les autres. On pouvait voir J arborer un sourire triomphant, son pilote était arrivé premier et son efficacité ainsi que sa rapidité d'exécution en avait étonné plus d'un. Se dirigeant vers la fontaine à eau présente dans la salle, Ryn remarqua avec horreur le regard fier que J posait sur elle. La jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin avant de détourner la tête. Ce type lui donnait vraiment la nausée.

Heero, lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait attentivement regardé sa sœur durant les tests, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux !! Elle était rudement efficace et d'une rapidité fulgurante. En simulation de combat, elle devait atteindre facilement le dernier niveau du système zéro. Elle était tout bonnement incroyable. Il avait rapidement remarqué qu'ils appliquaient tous deux les mêmes méthodes. Ryn avait bel et bien suivit le même entraînement que lui. Beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires le saisissaient en cet instant. Il était fier et admiratif devant les compétences de sa sœur, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cela d'elle. Cependant, le soldat d'élite qu'il avait devant lui, ne correspondait plus à l'image qu'il avait de sa sœur, il ne la reconnaissait plus. Sa sœur ainsi que son petit frère étaient les seules choses qu'il chérissait dans ce bas monde, il avait tout sacrifié pour eux, allant jusqu'à renier ses sentiments et sa personnalité.

Apprendre maintenant que ce sacrifice fut vain, le blessait énormément. L'ordure de J avait quand même entraîné sa sœur. Heero s'était battu pour que cela n'arrive pas, ils avaient fait un marché. Marché que J n'avait pas respecté. Il le tuerait pour cela.

Il pouvait à présent comprendre pourquoi Ryn était si distante. L'entraînement que J lui avait fait endurer l'avait traumatisé, et même quatre ans après il lui en restait quelques séquelles. Imaginer sa sœur subir la même chose, le rendait fou de rage. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, il voulait savoir pourquoi elle le repoussait, pourquoi il y avait tant de haine dans son regard.

_Va savoir ce que J lui a encore racont !! jura le japonais. Cette maudite langue de vipère…_

Il finirait bien par le découvrir, et là J le regrettera amèrement.

Il se retourna vivement en entendant sa sœur hausser la voix. La scène qu'il découvrit le fit quelque peu sourire. Tout compte fait, sa sœur n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup chang !!

.

.

Apres s'être rafraîchie, Ryn reparti en direction des tableaux de résultats. Sur ces derniers étaient affichés les performances des autres pilotes, ainsi que leurs erreurs, leurs points forts, le pourcentage de réussite et autres données statistiques. Et tant donné qu'elle devait travailler avec eux, autant connaître leurs atouts et leurs faiblesses.

La jeune femme allait contourner le groupe de preventers formé de Duo, Trowa et Wufei. Quand quelques brides de conversation arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

- _« Elle est bien mignonne la petite, moi il me tarde de la voir au combat aux corps à corps !! s'enthousiasma l'américain._

- _Pff !! s'exaspéra le français._

- _Non mais vous avez vu ça, une ONNA !! Comme si on avait besoin d'une femme dans un commando d'élites !! On aura vraiment tout vu !! Déjà qu'avec trois pilotes, on n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, alors avec une Onna au milieu !! C'est pas la peine autant déclarer forfait !! Elle, chef d'équipe ?!! Franchement je les plains !! » se moqua Wufei._

Ce chinois !! AIIIE !! C'était le genre de type qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter, vaniteux et macho. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas elle qui avait choisi de venir ici !! Elle n'était pas volontaire pour ce camp de vacances !! Si elle avait eu le choix…. Agru.. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de venir l'emmerder !!

En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement laissé passer mais là, elle avait une subite envie d'enlever ce petit sourire prétentieux de ce visage.

D'un geste rapide et étudié, Ryn attrapa d'une seule main la gorge du chinois. Celui-ci prit de court, n'eu pas le temps de réagir, qu'il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol. Il essaya de se débattre, mais immédiatement la japonaise resserra sa prise autour de sa gorge. Wufei commençait déjà à manquer d'air, et se mit à haleter. Sa gorge était comme prise dans un étau. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle aurait tant de force !!

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la ONNA !! Ecoutes-moi bien le Chinetoc car je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois !! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne suis pas aussi capable que toi !! Et vu l'entraînement que j'ai subi, tu ferais mieux de te méfier !! Maintenant, si tu as un tant soit peu de courage, soit tu me défis soit tu la ferme !! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?? _s'écria-t-elle sèchement_.

- Agru gna gna _maugréa-t-il._

- J'ai pas entendu ? _demanda-t-elle froidement en resserrant sa prise_.

- oui…OUI _bafouilla Wufei, les poumons en feu._

- Bien.

Elle lâcha le chinois, qui se recroquevilla en se massant douloureusement la gorge. Avec un sourire moqueur, Ryn se rapprocha de Wufei avant de lui glisser sarcastiquement à l'oreille.

- Dites-moi Colonel Chang, vous n'êtes pas aussi rapide et fort que vous le prétendez !!

Wufei se tendit inexplicablement, cette phrase, ce ton moqueur, il l'avait déjà entendu…

Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement avant de se diriger vers la prochaine activité. La jeune femme croisa alors le regard de son frère, celui-ci souriait, se moquant ouvertement du chinois. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas vue son jumeau sourire. Emue, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui répondit par un sourire. Suite à cet échange, une nouvelle lueur brillait dans les yeux du japonais, quelque chose comme de l'affection, de la tendresse…

.

.

Les épreuves physiques venaient de prendre fin. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'était que ces trois pilotes n'avaient nullement besoin de cours de rattrapage. Bien que chacun ait une façon bien particulière de mener l'action et que le travail d'équipe n'était pas des plus satisfaisant. Les trois pilotes avaient maîtrisé trois unités de soldats avec une facilité déconcertante et en un temps record.

Même s'ils n'osaient l'avouer, les preventers étaient convaincu. Ils n'avaient pas à faire à des amateurs. Cependant, un petit défi ne se refusait pas. Alors que l'américain se dirigeait vers la jeune femme pour je cite : « Faire un petit corps à corps avec le nouveau poulain de l'écurie J ». Heero se mit en travers de sa route et lui fit comprendre que si quelqu'un devait défier le nouveau pilote Alpha, cela serait lui et personne d'autres. La japonaise n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Qu'est-ce qu'Heero essayait de prouver ? Pourquoi empêchait-il ce baka d'américain de la défier ? Si cet inconscient voulait se mesurer à elle, alors qu'il vienne !!

_Peut-être avait-il peur que je finisse le travail ?_

Elle remettait sa veste quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Se retournant, elle découvrit le nouveau pilote n°2. A savoir Chad Yulowski.

- Excuse-moi de n'être pas venu te saluer avant mais avec tous ces fichus tests, je n'ai pas trouvé une seule minute. Comment vas-tu Ryn ? Cela fait un bail !! _débita le pilote avec un sourire charmeur_.

- Hn. Très bien, je te remercie et toi ? _répondit la jeune femme, impassible_.

- Bof, tu sais le train-train habituel…

- Hn.

- Dis ça fait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin !! T'étais à l'ombre ou quoi ? _s'enquit Chad, taquin_.

- Oui, on pourrait dire ça comme ça… _souffla-t-elle._

- En tout cas, cela fait plaisir de te revoir. J'espère qu'on fera du bon boulot ensemble !!! _s'exclama le polonais, avec un regard intéressé. _

- Hum-hum _répondit-elle lasse_. _Apres avoir effectué un rapide tour d'horizon, elle déclara_ Bon moi je te laisse, je me casse.

- Comment ça ? Tu sais très bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de quitter la base ? _répliqua-t-il incrédule._

- Ah ouais ? Ben c'est ce qu'on va voir…

Sur ce, la japonaise prit la direction de la sortie. Hébété, Chad la regarda partir. Cette fille était vraiment pas croyable. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas changé.

Ryn… La magnifique et mystérieuse Ryn… pensa-t-il.

- Tu l'as connais ? _demanda le métis qui venait de s'approcher._

- Hein ? _répondit intelligemment celui-ci en sortant de ses pensées_ Ah !! Oui, je la connais. On a effectué plusieurs missions ensemble _expliqua le pilote, un tantinet nostalgique._

- Moi en attendant, elle ne m'impressionne pas !! Si elle croit pouvoir me commander, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil !! _réagit fortement le nouveau pilote n°3_, _indigné._

- C'est notre leader, t'as pas vraiment le choix !! _répliqua Chad avec autorit_.

- Tss… _souffla Han, moqueur._

- Un conseil, tu ferais mieux de te méfier. Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu parler des entraînements de J, mais on laisse dire que peu de recrues y ont survécu…

- Ouais ben moi, je demande à voir !! Je ne crois que ce que je vois !! _s'énerva le métis._

- Un peu comme Saint thomas…

- Nani ? _s'enquit le jeune homme._

- Nan rien. Laisse tomber !! Bon, et si on allait prendre une douche ? Je crois qu'on la bien mérit ?!! _proposa le polonais pour mettre fin à la discussion._

- PREM'S _cria Han, de nouveau enthousiaste en courant vers la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres._

.

.

Ryn ne rentra à la base que tard dans la soirée, elle s'était rendu dans un quartier mal famé afin d'acheter du matos pour sa mission envers le gouvernement et en avait aussi profité pour appeler Yury afin d'avoir des nouvelles de son fils. Son petit bout de chou s'ennuyait et la réclamait souvent mais cela allait. Avant de raccrocher, la japonaise leur avait promis de faire le maximum afin de passer les voir juste après sa mission à Tokyo. Enfin si la situation le permettait.

Elle prit alors possession de ce qui serait maintenant sa chambre, c'est-à-dire une pièce froide et austère sans décoration ni confort. Avec pour seul mobilier : un lit, un bureau et un genre de placard légèrement bancal faisant office d'armoire. Une parure de draps ainsi qu'une couverture l'attendaient bien sagement posé sur le bord du lit. Le deuxième lit présent dans la pièce ne semblait pas être occupé, sur cette constatation la japonaise poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle doive partager sa chambre avec l'un de son équipe ou pire encore avec l'un des preventers. Cela ne venait pas du fait qu'elle ne voulait pas partager sa chambre avec un garçon, cela ne la dérangeai pas outre mesure, elle n'était pas vraiment prude et elle avait toujours dormi avec l'un de ses frères. Non, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas devoir se justifier chaque fois qu'elle désertait la chambre. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Ses relations resteraient professionnelles rien de plus rien de moins.

Après avoir fait son lit, Ryn inspecta le bureau, regardant sous la tablette et ouvrant l'unique tiroir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle découvrit à l'intérieur de celui-ci, un ordinateur portable !! Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, avant de sortir la machine et de l'installer sur le bureau. Qu'est-ce que ce laptop faisait l ? J ne lui avait pas spécifié qu'elle disposerait d'un ordinateur personnel. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Qui avait bien pu lui prêter cet ordinateur ? Peut-être s'agissait-il d'un coup d'Heero ? Peut-être était-ce un moyen de la surveiller ? S'ils croyaient qu'elle utiliserait leur technologie pour garder contact avec sa famille, ils se trompaient lourdement.

Intrigué, elle l'ouvrit et l'alluma. Le bureau s'afficha, celui-ci contenait plusieurs raccourcis, quelques-uns de gestion de programme et d'autres de fichiers personnels. Là, elle ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi lui prêterait-on un ordinateur ayant déjà servi et contenant encore des dossiers personnels ?

Soudain, un fichier attira son attention, elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un message préenregistré. Celui-ci était codé. Après quelques manipulations, le message initial s'afficha.

_Ryn,_

Je te confie mon ancien portable, il est protégé de toute attaque de virus et autres tentatives d'infiltrations. J ne peut y avoir accès et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu peux t'en servir comme bon te semble, sans le moindre risque d'être épié. Il reste quelques dossiers m'appartenant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les supprimer. Ils ne contiennent rien de bien intéressant, tu peux les lire si tu veux. Certains sont protégés par des mots de passe mais te connaissant, je ne pense pas que cela sera un problème. Je sais ce que tu pense, mais je peux te promettre que j'agis qu'en mon nom, je parle en ce moment à ma sœur et j'espère qu'elle entendra mon message…

_Tu dois être plutôt surprise et c'est normal, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour pouvoir communiquer avec toi. Je t'en pris, réponds-moi !! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fais pour mériter un tel rejet de ta part ? P__ourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? S'était-il passé quelque chose durant ces cinq années ?___

_Je peux comprendre que notre séparation t'ait affecté, sans parler de l'entraiment de J. Moi aussi, j'en ai souffert. Je suis certainement l'une des personnes la mieux placé pour te comprendre. J'ai fais des choix dont je ne suis pas fier, certains même que je regrette. Mais je les ai fais dans l'unique but de vous protéger. Je veux juste te les expliquer après tu pourras me juger comme bon te semble… _

_Je t'en pris, laisse-moi une chance… ne me repousse pas … j'ai besoin de toi Ryn…_

_Retrouves–moi sur le toit du dortoir vers 23h, je t'y attendrai… _

_Dans l'espoir de te retrouver,_

_ton frère,_

_Odin_

_Ps : Comment va Yury ? Notre petit frère doit être sacrement grand maintenant. Il me manque.  _

La jeune femme ne cessait de lire et relire le message. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Bon sang, ce message ne pouvait pas être une ruse, c'était trop personnel… C'était bien Heero qui l'avait écrit et envoy !! C'était lui et personne d'autre !! Et la fréquence de codage utilisé… c'était leur fréquence, celle qu'ils utilisaient durant leur enfance pour se jouer de J !! Personne ne la connaissait excepté eux deux !!

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance de nouveau ? Est-ce que toutes ces belles phrases avaient vraiment un fond ? Regrettait-il vraiment ?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains dans un geste las. Cette situation la fatiguait, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à écarter son frère de sa vie. Elle avait constamment envie de lui taper dessus tellement il l'énervait cependant elle avait aussi un terrible besoin de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le quitter. Et le lien qu'ils entretenaient par le passé n'avait jamais été aussi puissant qu'à l'heure actuelle. Par moment, elle arrivait même à ressentir son frère. S'il n'y avait qu'elle, elle serait déjà partie le rejoindre.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décision à la légère, elle ne voulait pas se laisser amadouer dans un moment de faiblesse. Non, si quelque chose devait se passer entre elle et son frère, ce serait elle qui en définirait les grandes lignes. Elle choisirait où, quand et comment.

Sur ce, elle referma le portable et s'étendit sur son lit dans l'espoir de se reposer quelques heures. Les jours à venir ne s'annonçaient pas sous leurs meilleurs auspices.

.

.

.

A suivre… 

[1] Et oui, le vert c'est toute une histoire de famille !! N'est pas Yuy qui veut !! lol !!

[2] Difficile de faire un féminin de notre Heero-Dieu-grec-national !! J'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur ??

.


	7. Sur la bonne voie

**Auteur** **:** Dark.drigger

**E-Mail** **:** dark.drigger 

**Base:** Gundam wing

**Disclamer:** Comme d'hab, les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... mais les persos rajoutés, oui !! Donc pas toucher !!

**Couple : **Ah !! Grande Nouveauté, il y en a un !! (je vous laisse le découvrir !! lol !!). Et enfin, la présence de quelques sous-entendus… ****

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review … merci

**Petite note : Yatta !! Dark est de retour !! Plus motivé que jamais !!** hi hi hi !! A noter, une nouvelle rubrique « réponses aux reviews » et oui je me lance enfin !! Donc, comme c'est tout nouveau, on va faire soft !! On va prendre seulement les dernières, mais je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à toutes les prochaines !! Je teins toujours compte des reviews quand j'écris mes chapitres donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser !!

**Réponses aux reviews : une spéciale dédicace à Yami-Rose1**, qui m'est 'fidèle' depuis le début !! Et que je tenais à remercier tout particulièrement pour son soutien !!** marchi marchi marchi !! **J'attends déjà ta prochaine review, c'est pour te dire… N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis (voir en fin de page lol !) !! J'espère que ce nouveau chap. va te plaire… kiss Dark.

**Onarluca alias artemis : **Une nouvelle lectrice !! Cool, enfin j'intéresse quelqu'un !!** merci, merci !! **Je t'envoie enfin la suite après un mois d'attente (Dark, t'es impardonnable) J'espère que ça va te plaire… A

**Lu : **ah quelqu'un de nouveau aussi !! Pour les réconciliations ? C'est pas encore ça mais c'est en bonne voie, bien que ça s'annonce douloureux. Les couples ? Bah justement il y en a quelques-uns dans ce chap. (suspense) Voilà la suite… A****

Hey, n'oubliez pas les reviews !! C'est mon seul salaire !!

.

Bonne lecture …

.

.

**FUNESTE PASSE**

.

**Chapitre 6 : Sur la bonne voie…**

.

.

**Chine**

.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la présentation des pilotes. Trois jours que Ryn jouait à cache-cache avec son frère, l'évitant et réduisant les contacts le plus possible. Elle n'avait pas répondu à l'invitation de son jumeau pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. Heero l'avait attendu pendant plus d'une heure, n'osant croire qu'elle lui avait posé un lapin. Puis, il finit enfin par admettre que sa sœur le fuyait et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir. Suite à cela, Heero était resté enfermer dans sa chambre durant toute une journée, ne descendant que pour prendre ses repas.

.

Pour les nouveaux pilotes tout se passait pour le mieux, ils avaient fini leurs tests et apprenaient à mieux se connaître. Les entraînements effectués depuis le démontraient, ces trois pilotes se complétaient parfaitement et malgré quelques discordes, s'entendaient plutôt bien. Les mentors avaient hâtes de les envoyer en mission.

Ils s'étaient bien intégrés à l'équipe, Han et Duo s'entendaient comme lurons de foire tandis que Chad préférait la compagnie de Quatre et Trowa. Seule Ryn évitait tout contact, s'évaporant juste après les entraînements et quittant que très rarement sa chambre. Même les multiples tentatives de l'empathe n'avait rien changé.

.

Heero ne supportait plus cette situation, savoir que sa sœur dormait sous le même toit que lui, à seulement quelques mètres et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, ça le rendait malade !! Jamais, elle n'avait été si proche et pourtant si loin de lui !! Ne supportant plus de tourner en rond dans sa chambre, sous le coup d'une nouvelle insomnie, il décida de faire un tour. Et alors qu'il sortait du dortoir, il vit de la lumière filtrer en dessous de la porte de la salle de sport, présente au rez-de-chaussée.

.

_Il est 4h du mat', qui peut bien être encore debout à une heure pareille ?! se demanda le japonais. _

_._

Intrigué, il se rapprocha prudemment de la porte, quand soudain des bruits de coups lui arrivèrent aux oreilles. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement, laissant ses yeux parcourir la pièce. Son regard s'arrêta sur une fine silhouette au fond de la salle, qui frappait et repoussait toujours plus loin un sac de sable… Ryn…. En silence, il entra et regarda sa sœur évoluer autour du punching ball, effectuant toute sorte de mouvement d'attaque et de défense avec une rapidité et une force incroyable. Après quelques minutes, elle lâcha sans même se retourner : __

- Souffrirai-tu de trouble du sommeil, frangin ? _s'enquit la japonaise sarcastique, en insistant sur le dernier mot._

Elle avait senti sa présence dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, faisant mine de rien elle espérait qu'il partirai, mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de son jumeau. Voyant qu'il restait là, à la regarder, elle lança les hostilités. Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Car mine de rien, le terrain était plutôt miné entre eux.

- Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul. Cela fait longtemps que tu es l ?

- Assez oui… _répondit-elle sans cesser de frapper le sac._

- Hn. Tu teins une grande forme, dis-moi ? C'est très impressionnant !!_ souffla-t-il admiratif_.

- Que veux-tu, il faut bien vider ses trop-pleins d'énergie d'une façon ou d'une autre… à moins que tu veuilles que je me défoule sur quelqu'un ? _répliqua la jeune femme avec sarcasme._

- Chercherai-tu un volontaire ? _s'enquit son jumeau, en arquant les sourcils, un léger sourire en coin._

- Serai-ce un défi ? _sourit Ryn avec un brin de provocation. Devant le sourire confiant de son frère, elle rétorqua_. Très bien. Approche_… _

.

Ryn fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce, se plaçant sur le tatami. Heero, après quelques secondes de trouble, s'approcha lentement, puis se mit en garde, prêt à parer les attaques de la jeune femme. Ils s'évaluèrent chacun du regard, voyant que son frère ne bougeait toujours pas, Ryn lança, provocatrice.

- Et bien, p'tit frère, j'attends…

Sans plus attendre, Heero se rua sur la jeune femme, lui assenant une série de coups de poings et de pieds. Ryn bloquait sans peine les attaques de son frère, et pour cause celui-ci n'osait pas l'attaquer franchement. Cela ressemblait plus à de l'entraînement qu'à un duel. Heero plaçait ses coups de façon que Ryn puisse les arrêter facilement. La japonaise s'en lassa rapidement, et frappa violemment son frère qui atterri durement sur le sol. Elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite !! _cracha Ryn d'un ton glacial_. Tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve !!

Une fois cette mise au point faite, le combat put commencer. Les attaques étaient précises et rapides, ne laissant aucune minute de répit à l'adversaire. Tour à tour, ils esquivaient, contraient, attaquaient tout cela à une vitesse époustouflante. Les deux jumeaux semblaient se confondre, leurs gestes se complétaient parfaitement comme s'ils étaient guidés par un seul et même esprit. Leurs techniques de combat étaient identiques. Ce qui donnait une autre perception à ce combat, celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à une danse fluide, presque hypnotique.

.

Soudain, les coups devinrent plus précis, plus violent, comme s'ils cherchaient mutuellement à se prouver quelque chose. Sans aucune hésitation, les deux japonais purent enfin laisser libre cours à son corps, évoluant à pleine puissance. Le combat était d'une violence rare. Aucun ne retenaient leurs coups, comme s'ils cherchaient à se faire mal, à tuer…

Ils étaient dans un état second, laissant ressortir toute l'agressivité et toute la violence qu'ils maintenaient en eux. Ayant enfin trouvé un adversaire de leur niveau, capable de répondre à leur ardeur. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure et demie, que les premiers signes de fatigue apparurent, les attaques étaient moins rapides, moins précises. C'est sur un dernier enchaînement de la japonaise que le duel prit fin. Heero était tombé au sol après avoir reçu un coup de pied à la tempe tandis que Ryn se tenait les côtes, fragilisées par les multiples attaques de son frère.

Haletante, la jeune femme se laissa tombé au sol près de son frère, s'allongeant de tout son long afin de soulager ses muscles. Alors qu'elle reprenait doucement son souffle, elle sentit le regard de son jumeau sur elle, sans hésiter elle maugréa :

- Quoi ?

- Rien… _souffla son frère, un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?!! _insista Ryn._

- Je me disais juste que… j'allais avoir des bleus et des courbatures… _souffla-t-il en gloussant légèrement._

- Tss… _fit la jeune femme moqueuse_. T'es pathétique !!

- Te moques pas !! Je voudrai bien t'y voir moi !! Je me fais vieux maintenant !!

- _Ryn rigola avant de tousser légèrement, se tournant sur le cot_ Ne me fais pas rire, merde !! _s'exclama Ryn en se tenant les côtes._

Puis un silence apaisant s'installa. L'un en face de l'autre, chacun perdu dans une mer cobalt, les jumeaux ne prononcèrent plus un mot, laissant leurs yeux s'exprimer pour eux. Leur lien n'avait jamais été si puissant. Une subite paix intérieure les habitait.

Ils échangèrent un léger sourire quand soudain, ils prirent conscience d'une présence dans la pièce. Dans un même ensemble, ils levèrent la tête vers l'intrus. Celui-ci était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Reconnaissant l'américain, Heero soupira tout en se recouchant, tandis que Ryn se relevait lestement.

Pendant que le nippon maudissait son compagnon d'armes d'avoir ainsi ruiné sa meilleure occasion de parler avec sa sœur, celle-ci le bénissait, sans son intervention Dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé. Il aurait pu l'amadouer ou pire elle l'aurait pardonn !! Elle était déjà aller trop loin !! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle garde ses distances avec son frère.

Poussé par une envie pressante, Duo était descendu aux toilettes, ce n'était quand retournant se coucher qu'il avait remarqué la lumière. Curieux de nature, il jeta un regard endormi dans la pièce. Ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Heero et Ryn étaient tous deux allongé l'un en face de l'autre. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être discutaient-ils ou s'embrassaient-ils ?! Mais c'était surtout l'ambiance qui régnait autour d'eux, qui mit l'américain mal à l'aise. Cela semblait si complice, si intime…

Jamais encore, il n'avait trouvé Heero dans une situation similaire. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu le japonais aussi détendu, aussi serein… et … aussi ouvert. Même avec Quatre, il n'était pas comme cela. Comment cette fille, en moins de trois jours, avait-elle pu transformer le japonais ? Il sentit brusquement sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement. Mais le pire l'un dedans, c'était qu'il ne savait pas pour qui, il ressentait tout cela…

Il avait toujours été attiré par le nippon et ce depuis leur rencontre, il n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait de désir physique ou plus… Cependant, depuis son arrivée, la japonaise aussi l'intriguait fortement… sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi… Mais les faits étaient l !!

Ces derniers remarquèrent rapidement sa présence. Bouleversé, l'américain ne savait pas s'il devait partir ou rester… Le temps semblait suspendu et personne n'osa briser le silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo baissa la tête et s'enfuit en marmonna quelques chose sur « ces maudits japonais ».

Perplexe, les jumeaux se regardèrent, conscient du précédent malaise qui avait régné dans la pièce. Le charme était brisé, Heero savait que sa sœur s'était renfermé, son masque d'impassibilité avait reprit ses droits. Ryn allait de nouveau le fuir, le jeune homme baissa la tête, s'attendant à la voir s'enfuir elle-aussi.

C'est alors qu'une main tendue arriva dans son champ de vision. Il releva lentement la tête pour découvrir sa sœur, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Besoin d'un coup de main, vieillard ? _demanda-t-elle moqueuse_.

Heero ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux parlait pour lui, une lueur de joie et de tendresse les avait envahis. Il accepta avec plaisir et serra délicatement cette main tendue. Une fois sur pied, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les douches communes.

.

.

.

.

Ryn était désormais dans sa chambre et alors qu'elle se frictionnait les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, au souvenir de la scène plutôt comique des douches. Elle venait de voir Heero dans un rôle qu'il n'avait pas d'habitude de tenir. Le grand frère sur-protecteur. Ce dernier s'était tenu devant la porte menant aux douches, et avait menacé qui que ce soit d'y entrer.

Il ne laisserait personne voir sa sœur en petite tenue, personne ne la déshonorerai. Il s'agissait de sa sœur tout de même !! Il avait ainsi bloqué les douches pendant à peu près une demi-heure, le temps nécessaire à sa sœur de se laver. Ce n'était qu'en voyant la queue de soldats qui attendait devant la porte et l'expression de son frère qu'elle avait comprit. Sur le coup, elle n'avait rien dit, trop bluffé pour le croire. La jeune femme s'était juste contentée de lui sourire tendrement avant que son jumeau ne baisse la tête, gên

Ryn fut soudain sorti de ses pensées, quelqu'un venait de frapper à sa porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Son compagnon d'armes, le pilote 02 l'attendait sur le seuil. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogatif et celui-ci fit un sourire charmeur avant de lui expliquer sa présence.

- On est appelé en salle de briefing, je suis venu te chercher…

Tandis que la japonaise se contentait de hocher la tête, Chad lui demanda :

- Tu crois qu'il s'agit d'une mission ?

- Hn… _acquiesça-t-elle._

- Et bah, ça va pas être triste… _soupira le polonais._

Elle jeta sa serviette sur la chaise avant de suivre le jeune homme. Les deux pilotes rejoignirent les mentors ainsi que le troisième pilote pour le briefing. Chad entra le premier et s'installa sur une chaise, tandis que la japonaise resta en retrait près de la porte. Voyant arrivé les retardataires, G se leva et présenta leur première mission.

Il s'agissait de tuer dans l'œuf, une attaque terroriste dirigée contre l'ambassade de Sank en France. Les autorités avaient eu vent de cette attaque par l'un de leurs informateurs, il y avait moins de 24 heures et ils avaient alors chargé les mads de s'en occuper. D'après leurs sources, il faudrait prendre en compte une plausible prise d'otages.

Apres que H leur ait donné toute la documentation nécessaire, les trois pilotes se mirent directement au travail et se repartir les tâches. Tandis que Chad travaillait son rôle afin d'infiltrer le groupe extrémiste, Ryn et Han s'occupait de l'aspect technique de la mission : plan de mission, repérages, matériels utilisés… bref la totale.

Après plus d'une heure et demie de boulot acharné, le plan de mission était quasiment bouclé, seul quelques détails secondaires subsistaient. Las, Ryn et Han décidaient de faire une pause.

.

Tandis que le jeune homme se précipitait aux cuisines pour rassasier son estomac, Ryn se mit en quête de son frère. Pas pour parler chiffon, et encore moins pour renouer !! Ils étaient déjà trop proche à son goût. C'était pour la mission !! Seulement et uniquement pour la mission. La jeune femme avait besoin d'un virus, du genre puissant et tenace. Et même si elle était douée en informatique, le Maître invétéré dans le domaine des virus restait son jumeau. Elle partit donc à sa recherche.

Après avoir passé au peigne fin le dortoir et les entrepôts, la japonaise revint vers le bâtiment principal. Agacée par ses recherches infructueuses, elle avait décidé de laisser tomber quand en passant au détour d'un couloir, des gloussements attirèrent son attention. Agru ?? Hum … Pourquoi ne demanderai-t-elle pas aux autres preventers ? Ils devaient bien savoir où son frère était pass ?!! Non ?!! Ils étaient tout le temps fourrés ensemble, ils devaient forcement le savoir !! Pourquoi pas ?!! De toute façon, elle ne risquait rien à demander ?!!

Décidée, elle se dirigea vers l'origine des gloussements, frappa et ouvrit la porte sans attendre la réponse. Mal lui en prit. Alors qu'elle allait poser sa question, elle prit soudainement conscience de ce qui se passait dans la dite pièce. Surprise, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul avant de souffler, gênée :

- Oh !! Désole

En y repensant, elle aurait pu s'en douter en raison des bruits suspects qui émanaient de la salle. Cependant elle ne soupçonnait pas les preventers d'entretenir ce genre de relations, cela ne figurait pas dans leurs dossiers. Elle en aurait certainement rit, si elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi gênée. Surprendre deux des preventers dans une position plutôt explicite et compromettante, cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours !!

Un Quatre échevelé, la chemise ouverte, était quelque peu dévêtu, tandis que Trowa était torse-nu, la boucle de son pantalon défaite. Assis sur le bord d'un bureau informatique, l'arabe était cambré en arrière, les bras tendus. Le brun était glissé entre les jambes du blond, les mains se faufilant sur sa peau blanche, et lui mordillait allégrement la gorge.

Face à cette intrusion, les deux jeunes hommes avaient sursauté et s'étaient quelque peu détachés l'un de l'autre. Révélant un suçon écarlate sur le haut de la gorge de Quatre, qui se mariait parfaitement avec son teint cramoisi. Trowa avait la tête baissée, essayant de cacher le rouge de ses joues, tel un enfant prit en faute.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Ryn se reprit en secouant la tête, légèrement honteuse d'avoir bloqué si longtemps les deux ex-pilotes. Elle se racla la gorge avant de demander hésitante : 

- Euh… je… je cherche Heero… vous ne savez pas où je peux le… le trouver par hasard ?

- Oh !! euh… je sais pas… la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il parlait avec J… _souffla le blond mal à l'aise mais en prenant tout de même note de l'information._

La relation entre les deux japonais semblait avoir avancé. Il faudra qu'il aille parler au nippon tout à l'heure…

Ryn le remercia et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se reprit, et lança d'humeur taquine :

- Hey les mecs, vous savez, on est plus à l'aise dans une chambre pour cela !! Pensez à vos rhumatismes !! _s'exclama-t-elle en refermant la porte_.

Les deux preventers se regardèrent incrédule, c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient Ryn faire de l'humour, puis rougirent de concert. Trowa se ressaisit le premier et souffla avec un sourire en coin : 

- Tu crois qu'on l'a choqu ?

- Nan !!!!! _assura le blond en attirant le français jusqu'à lui et collant ses lèvres aux siennes_.

Le brun lui donna immédiatement accès à sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser voluptueux. Quatre resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du brun, invitant celui-ci à reprendre là où ils avaient été stoppés…

.

.

A quelques mètres de là, Heero et le Docteur J était en pleine conversation. Excédé de ne pas comprendre le comportement de sa sœur, le japonais s'était dirigé vers la seule personne capable de lui expliquer, sans compter qu'il avait quelques points à éclaircir avec ce vieux schnoque !! Et le ton commençait à monter…

- Nous avions passé un marché il me semble !! Moi contre ma famille !! Comment expliquez-vous le fait que ma sœur soit devenu un soldat d'élite ?!!_s'enquit-il sarcastique._

- Voyons Heero, calmes-toi je …

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas !! _coupa le japonais_. Vous m'avez menti !! Je n'ai accepté de devenir pilote et de subir votre maudit entraînement que contre la certitude que ma sœur et mon frère auraient une vie décente, qu'ils iraient à l'école et qu'ils ne seraient en rien mêlé à cette fichue guerre !! Et quatre ans après, j'apprends que ma sœur est à la tête d'un commando !! Vous vous êtes fichue de moi ?!! Vous saviez où était ma sœur, et vous ne m'avez rien dit !! _s'emporta le brun._

- Voyons Heero, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis… _rétorqua calmement J._

- Vous m'aviez donné votre parole !! _s'indigna Heero._

- Oui. Et je l'ai respecté…. les six premiers mois tout du moins…_ fit-il remarquer._

- Vous me dégoûtez !! Vous êtes ignoble !! _cracha froidement le nippon_.

- Et puis, tu devrais savoir que les hommes de paroles ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Sinon, comment expliquerais-tu le fait qu'il y ait toujours des guerres de nos jours ?

- Il y aura toujours des guerres stupides provoquer par des gens stupides !! D'ailleurs, vous devez en connaître un rayon, ne ? _le provoqua Heero._

- Hn. Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue… Serai-ce les retrouvailles avec ta sœur qui te rende si bavard ?

- Pff… _souffla-t-il agacé._

- Ah mais non, suis-je bête, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt froid entre vous deux !! J'ai entendu dire que c'était même à double tranchant… rien de tel pour raviver l'esprit de compétition…

Furieux, Heero attrapa le docteur J à la gorge, avant de le soulever du sol et de le plaquer contre le mur.

- Grr !! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait raconté pour qu'elle me repousse comme ça ?!! Elle n'est plus la même, que lui avez-vous fait ?!! _cria-t-il, hors de lui._

- Lâches-moi tout de suite 01 ou je te fais enfermer pour insubordination !! _le menaça J_

J, un mauvais sourire au coin des lèvres, attrapa l'avant bras d'Heero avec sa pince, et se mit à serrer, de plus en plus fort, tel un étau. Le pilote ne brancha pas au début, puis une grimace naquit sur son visage. Mais il ne lâcha pas sa prise. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme commença à faiblir, et le rictus de douleur sur son visage s'approfondit...

Alors que Ryn se dirigeait vers le bureau personnel du professeur J, elle sentit soudain un étrange flot d'adrénaline lui parcourir le corps, suivit d'un sentiment de malaise. Elle se retint quelques secondes au mur. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti ça !! Jamais cela n'avait été aussi intense !! Puis, elle comprit !!

- Ro'… _souffla-t-elle_

Sans se poser de questions, elle se précipita vers l'origine de l'appel, suivant les impulsions de son frère. Elle arriva devant la pièce et ouvrit la porte à la volée, voyant la scène la jeune japonaise se rua pour secourir son jumeau. Elle envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de J, d'une telle violence qu'on entendit un sinistre craquement d'os avant que la tête du mentor ne vienne frapper contre le mur.

Malheureusement ceci ne parvient pas à le faire lâcher prise. Heero ne put retenir un gémissement, souffrant de plus en plus. N'en supportant pas davantage, Ryn fit un pas en arrière et considéra attentivement le bras cybernétique de J. Comme si elle cherchait la faille. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle regarda avec intensité une partie du bras, elle se concentra, et frappa d'une série de trois coups de poings violent, la jonction du coude. On entendit un grésillement et une légère fumée noire sorti de dessous la blouse du mentor…

Le court-circuit avait marché à la perfection. La pince s'ouvrit instantanément. Heero tomba au sol, et tenait serré contre son torse son avant bras endolori. Ryn n'en avait pas pour autant fini avec J, elle réunit ses forces et lui assena un coup de pieds sauté, le mentor survola la moitié de la pièce et vint s'encastrer dans le mur, duquel il glissa assis au sol.

La jeune fille revint vers son frère, l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sur le palier de la porte, elle se retourna vers le professeur et lui lança un regard rempli de haine…

- **Je vous préviens, si vous osez encore une seule fois, lever la main ou quoi que ce soit d'autre sur mon frère, je vous tue !!! Je vous jure que je vous tue !!! Vous feriez mieux de prendre ces menaces au sérieux … Car moi, je n'ai qu'une parole et je n'aurai aucun remords à vous éliminer !!!**

Sur ce, Ryn entraîna son jumeau dans le couloir, le soutenant. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sortit du bâtiment, que la japonaise s'arrêta et se retourna vers son frère, furibard.

- Non, mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est pass ?!! _lui demanda-t-elle droit dans les yeux._

Heero ne répondit pas et préféra baisser la tête, affichant un air boudeur de celui qui n'a pas réussit à s'en sortir tout seul comme un grand.

- Réponds-moi bon sang !! N'oublies pas que je viens de me salir les mains pour toi !! Alors, tu as plus qu'intérêt à me donner une bonne raison !! _continua-t-elle toujours furieuse._

- Je ne t'avais rien demand !! _souffla le nippon avec un brin de fierté mal plac_.

- Pardon ?!! _souffla la jeune femme, outrag_. Très bien !! Prends-le comme tu veux !! D'ailleurs tu as raison, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je fous l !! _s'exclama-t-elle en tournant les talons, et en s'éloignant._

Prenant conscience de la connerie qu'il venait de faire. Heero se précipita pour rattraper sa sœur et s'excuser de sa réaction débile !! Il valait mieux mettre sa fierté de côté pour le moment !!

- Ryn, attends… Ryn… je m'excuse… Ryn... s'il te plait ?

La jeune femme stoppa puis regarda de nouveau son frère. Celui-ci affichait un air tout penaud, vraiment trop mignon, comment résister ?!!

Elle lâcha un soupir avant de sourire en secouant légèrement la tête, exaspéré devant les artifices dont usait son frère pour la faire céder. Il n'avait pas changé, il utilisait déjà cette tactique quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'il voulait à tout prix la faire changer d'avis. Il était vraiment trop kawa !!

- Bon, allez viens, montres-moi ce bras, qu'on le soigne pendant que tu m'expliques..

Heero lui tendit docilement le bras, ravit que sa sœur ait cédé et qu'elle soit plus ouverte avec lui !! Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était bon signe, non ?

Sans parler de la façon dont elle avait expédié J !! Oui, Ryn lui revenait, lentement mais sûrement. Il eut soudain un sourire de gosse à qui on venait d'offrir une glace !! Il savait pertinemment que rien n'était encore gagn !! Ryn était aussi têtu que lui et ne pardonnait pas si facilement…

**Il venait de gagner une bataille mais pas la guerre…**

.

.

.

A suivre…

.

**Help !!**

Et oui, encore du bla bla indigeste, Dark se surpasse aujourd'hui !! Non, sans rire, j'ai un énorme problème à vous soumettre et pour cela j'ai attendu la fin du chap. !! Hey, faut bien faire durer le suspense, si j'avais mis cette note en haut, ça aurait été moins marrant, ne ? Donc, j'ai bô me creuser la tête, peser le pour et le contre, je ne trouve toujours pas de solution !! ( Et là vous vous dites : Putain, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot !! J'en ai le tournis !!) Hey !! Je'fais ce que je peux !!

Bref, reprenons, mon problème concerne une histoire de couple (bien sûr keske ça pe être d'autre !!) voilà, je n'arrive pas à me décider !! Dois-je torturer notre pauv' ptit Duo national pour qu'il choisisse entre les 2 jumeaux (et bien sûr vous me dites lequel) soit je facilite les choses (enfin faciliter c'est vite dit ?!!) et je me lance dans un ménage à 3 ? A savoir : Ryn´Duo´Heero

Dur, Dur, hein ?!! Donc voilà, j'attends votre avis, tous autant que vous êtes, même si vous ne laissez que des équations sur ma messagerie !! lol !! voil !!

N'hésitez plus !! REVIEWS !!

Thanks, Dark.


	8. Il n'y a que la verité qui compte

**Auteur** Dark.drigger

**E-Mail**

**Base:** Gundam wing... ben sur !!

**Disclamer:** Comme d'hab, les G-boys ne m'appartiennent pas... mais les persos rajoutés, oui !! Donc pas touche !!

**Couple : **3/4/3, pour les autres on verra plus tard…

**Petite note : Vraiment désolé par le retard !! Je sais, je suis impardonnable sur ce coup-là… **mais j'ai vraiment eut du mal à boucler ce chapitre. J'ai un gros doute concernant cette fic. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis pas vraiment satisfait… Bref, voici enfin le nouveau chap. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos attentes et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !! Elles seront plus que bienvenue vue la situation…

Je tenais juste à préciser qu'il n'y a rien incestueux entre Heero et Ryn, il s'agit d'une relation frère/sœur idéalisé, enfin c'est comme cela que je la ressens.

**Réponses aux reviews : **Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont répondu à mon message de détresse !! lol !!

Bonne lecture…

**Funeste Passé**

**Chapitre 7 : Il n'y a que la vérité qui compte…**

**Chine**

Heero était vraiment hors de lui !!

Tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'infirmerie après avoir soigné son bras, alors qu'il était sur le point de parler sérieusement avec sa sœur, au moment où il allait enfin comprendre et peut-être faire la paix avec sa jumelle !!

Le voilà qu'il se pointait !!

Sans aucune gêne, aucune !!

Venant ainsi troubler la petite réunion de famille !! Avec son maudit sourire à la gomme et son allure désinvolte !! Style 'regardez-moi, j'en peux plus tellement j'suis bô gosse' !!

Je vous le donne en mille !! Ce maudit charognard de polonais !! Chad Yulowski bien sûr !!!

Essayant d'attirer l'attention de sa sœur par tous les moyens !! Il lui ferait ouvertement du rentre-dedans que ça reviendrait au même !! Oh !!! Ne comprendrait-il donc jamais qu'il n'avait aucune chance !! Grr… Il ne pouvait pas le supporter !! Et sa sœur qui ne voyait rien !! Cela avait le don de l'exaspérer !!

Et vas-y que je souris, que je me pavane, que je fais des clins d'œil équivoque !!

Mais qu'il arrête ça tout de suite !!

Sa sœur n'était pas un morceau de viande !!

Chad était venu voir la japonaise enfin qu'ils mettent au point les derniers détails de la prochaine mission. Mission qui commençait dès le lendemain pour le polonais. Les deux autres pilotes ne rentraient en action que dans deux semaines tout au plus, laissant ainsi le temps au rouquin de s'intégrer au groupe rebelle.

Ryn se tourna vers son frère et lui fit un pauvre sourire en signe d'excuse, avant de suivre le second pilote. Plus vite cela serait réglé, plus vite elle pourrait se consacrer à autre chose…

De toute façon, une minute de plus en présence du polonais et Heero n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau !!

Heero la suivit des yeux et aperçu le regard dédaigneux que lui lançait le rouquin. Il paraissait bien fier de lui, comme s'il était parvenu à ses fins. Certainement devenait-il penser qu'il avait réussi à la séduire ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Tss…

Prenait-il réellement Heero pour un rival potentiel ?!!

Ce mec était vraiment pathétique. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir leur ressemblance, leur lien de parenté !!

Peut-être pensait-il que tous les japonais se ressemblaient…

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Suite à cela, le brun regagna sa chambre pour se reposer, l'anti-douleur que lui avait refilé sa sœur, était plutôt puissant. Et le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière commençait à se faire sentir…

**´´´´**

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, que le japonais émergea enfin. Il poussa un grognement avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit et de se frotter légèrement les yeux. Il s'étira paresseusement et étouffa un bâillement avant d'attraper et d'enfiler son tee-shirt qu'il avait abandonné quelques heures plus tôt sur la chaise. Il se leva et se dirigea tel un automate vers le bâtiment principal où il espérait retrouver sa sœur. Elle devait avoir fini maintenant, ils pourraient enfin se parler librement.

Malheureusement, il ne la trouva nul part. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le réfectoire, certain d'y trouver un des nouveaux pilotes, un mouvement vers l'entrée attira son attention. Une silhouette venait de passer le portail de la base.

_Ryn..._

Pourquoi sortait-elle de la base, alors que le règlement l'interdisait ? Qu'allait-elle faire en ville ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui cachait encore ?

Intrigué, le japonais se précipita hors du bâtiment, attrapant les clés de la jeep au passage et se dépêcha de la suivre. Il avait bien l'intention de découvrir ce qu'elle manigançait. Il retrouva sa moto quelques rues plus loin, garé devant une officine.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans une pharmacie ? Elle n'est pas malade au moins ? se demanda le japonais légèrement inquiet._

Lui n'avait rien remarqué ce matin qui pourrait laisser croire qu'elle souffrait… Et puis même si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir été à l'infirmerie de la base ?

_Hum…_

Il arrêta le fil de ses pensées quand il aperçut la jeune femme sortir de la boutique et glisser quelque chose dans son sac à dos. Elle chevaucha la moto et partit en direction du centre-ville. Heero la suivit à bonne distance, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Le japonais était de plus en plus indécis, voilà que maintenant elle le conduisait dans une agence de voyage. Avait-elle l'intention de partir ? Il descendit du véhicule et s'approcha de la vitrine avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans l'établissement. Ryn attendait apparemment son tour. Tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux annonces présentes sur la vitrine, le jeune homme se positionna de façon à avoir une vue imprenable sur les lèvres de la conseillère. Il pourrait ainsi savoir où sa sœur se rendait.

Son tour venu, Heero apprit qu'elle cherchait une place dans le prochain vol à destination de Tokyo. La vendeuse l'informa que l'avion était complet mais qu'il y avait un autre vol à 23h sur lequel il restait quelques places. Ryn accepta et réserva une place.

_Tokyo ?!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle va foutre là-bas ?!! _

Heero rebroussa chemin et attendit dans la jeep que la jeune femme sorte de l'agence. Puis il la suivit de nouveau jusqu'à un bar assez peu fréquentable. Le japonais était perplexe. Ça sentait le coup fourré à 1km à la ronde !! Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans ce taudis !! Non !! Ce ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il pensait ?!! Sa sœur ne toucherait jamais à ça !! Si ?

_Pitié seigneur, tout mais pas ça !!_

Heero se secoua énergiquement la tête. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films !!

Il sortit de sa place de stationnement afin de la suivre de nouveau, mais à la seconde où il releva la tête…

Elle n'était plus là !! La moto avait disparu !!

- K'so !! _jura-t-il en frappant le volant de sa main_.

Ryn l'avait sûrement remarqué, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Tout en se maudissant de son incapacité, il roula jusqu'au prochain feu rouge. Alors qu'il s'essayait une attaque hypnotique sur le feu pour que celui-ci change plus rapidement de couleur.

Une moto grosse cylindrée se gara juste à ses cotés, le pilote fit vrombir bruyamment son moteur afin de se faire remarquer. Furax, le japonais se retourna vers ce prétentieux, prêt à lui faire partager sa façon de penser… Mais il ne put émettre un mot…

Le pilote avait la visière relevée, laissant apparaître un regard aussi profond que l'océan, brillant d'une lueur étrange.

- Bah alors fréro, tu cherches quelqu'un ?!! _lança la jeune femme voyant son jumeau ouvrir et refermer la bouche tel un poisson._

- Co… Comment ??

- Tss, t'es aussi discret d'un troupeau de buffles !! _se moqua la japonaise_.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, honteux et vexé. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait repérer lors d'une filature. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, jamais. Il faut bien admettre que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle proie, non plus… mais quand même !! Il n'était peut-être pas aussi parfait qu'il le croyait…

Il resta quelques minutes prostré à ressasser ses pensées, quand un coup de klaxon le fit sursauter, le feu était vert et d'autres véhicules attendaient derrière lui, impatients.

Sans regarder sa sœur, il lui lança sur un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune réplique.

- Ryn, il faut qu'on parle…

- Pas ce soir, j'ai à faire !! Demain ?… Tu sais où me trouver… _répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, avant de se maudire face à son manque de volonté. _

Elle, qui s'était juré quelques heures plus tôt de ne plus se laisser approcher ou amadouer par son frère. Pff…

Sur ce, ils démarrèrent tous les deux en même temps, ils restèrent côte à côte sur une centaine de mètres avant que la jeune japonaise n'accélère et double son frère, poussant son bolide au maximum.

Heero rentra tranquillement à la base et s'enferma dans sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires.

Il avait un vol à ne surtout pas manquer…

**´´´´**

**Tokyo**

Le voyage se fit sans encombre. Une fois débarquée, Ryn se rendit aussitôt chez elle pour embrasser sa petite famille. Cela faisait à peine quatre jours, mais déjà elle ne tenait plus, ils lui manquaient beaucoup trop. La maison étant endormie, elle monta silencieusement l'escalier et entra doucement dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci, couché en boule, dormait profondément, gardant serré contre lui son doudou. Sa petite main était posée sur un cadre photo, sur laquelle ils figuraient tous les trois. Yury tenait tranquillement Taichi dans les bras tandis que Ryn se tenait debout derrière eux. Elle posait un baiser sur la joue de son fils tandis que l'une de ses mains se perdait dans l'épaisse chevelure de son frère, l'ébouriffant plus que nécessaire. Taichi riait aux éclats en tapant dans ces petites mains alors que Yury, lui affichait un air exaspéré.

Ryn ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène des plus adorables. Elle s'approcha lentement de son fils pour lui retirer le cadre des mains, qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit. Puis elle remonta délicatement la couverture sur ses épaules, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il était vraiment Kawaï.

Elle referma doucement la porte et se dirigea vers celle de Yury. Elle l'entrouvrît légèrement, histoire de s'assurer qu'il allait bien. La jeune femme sourit en apercevant son petit frère affalé sur son lit. Seule une respiration lente et régulière troublait le silence ambiant.

Une fois rassuré, elle alla se reposer quelques heures. Elle avait une mission importante demain…

**´´´´**

Pov Heero

_Que je sache, on a bien pris le même vol !! _

_C'est incroyable, non vraiment !! C'est à se demander si on était dans le même avion !! Impossible de mettre la main sur ma sœur…_

Il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé…

_A moins qu'elle n'ait voyagé en première classe… _

Lui, prenait toujours la seconde, c'était devenu une habitude, et puis s'était plus discret…

_Peut-être… _

Mais il était loin d'en être convaincu !!

Fin du pov.

**´´´´**

Le lendemain, Ryn prépara son matériel et partit pour Tokyo centre, secondé par Tetsuo qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

Arrivé sur les lieux, elle fit rapidement ces derniers repérages et entra dans l'hôtel par la porte du personnel. Elle se faufila jusqu'aux vestiaires où elle emprunta la tenue d'une femme de chambre. Ensuite, elle monta au second avec son chariot ménager et frappa à la suite 12bis.

- Qui est-ce ? _fit une voix grave et légèrement rauque derrière la porte._

- Le service de chambre… _souffla-t-elle en accentuant la prononciation plus que nécessaire, faisant ainsi ressortir son accent japonais._

- Hn... Entrez ! _l'invita-t-il._

**´´´´**

Quelques instants plus tard dans la rue…

Par il ne sait quel miracle, il avait enfin retrouvé la trace de sa sœur. Déterminé, Heero traversait en long et en large le petit quartier où il l'avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt. Se demandant pour la énième fois ce qu'elle pouvait bien trafiquer dans le coin, le jeune homme prit une petite ruelle amenant derrière un hôtel de luxe. Il venait de parcourir une dizaine de mètres, quand il fut soudain encerclé par des soldats. Il devait au moins y en avoir une quinzaine. L'un d'entre eux prit alors la parole :

- Tiens, tiens, mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Ne serait-ce pas ce cher Colonel Yuy ? C'est notre jour de chance, les gars !! Le major qui va être content !! Arrêtez-le !!

Cinq soldats se jetèrent sur lui pour le maîtriser, tandis que les autres le tenaient en joue. Il se débattit et en assomma trois au passage mais il fut rapidement projeté au sol, maintenu par deux soldats. Il se débattit encore mais il ne pu se relever.

Ayant fini sa mission, Ryn se trouvait sur le toit de l'hôtel, et assista à toute la scène. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de contacter Tetsuo.

- Tetsuo, tu me reçois ?

- Oui, Ryn, un problème ?

- En quelque sorte… une connaissance à quelques ennuis… un léger contre-temps, attends-moi…

- Non, mais ça va pas !!! Fous le camp tout de suite !!! Si tu restes dans le coin, c'est toi qui vas être dans la merde !!

- Que voudrai-tu que je fasse ?!! Que je regarde mon frère se faire capturer, torturer ou peut être même tuer, sans réagir !! Je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire du mal !!

- Ton frère ??? Mais Yury est…

- Laisse tomber, c'est une longue histoire…

- Je viens te récupérer ?

- Non, on ne change en aucun cas le plan. On pourrait se faire remarquer. Je te rejoindrai comme prévu, avec peut-être de la compagnie. Terminé.

Apres avoir coupé la communication, elle dévala l'escalier de secours qui donnait sur la ruelle et sauta agilement sur le toit d'une voiture en stationnement. Tout ceci fut exécuté le plus discrètement possible. Si bien que les soldats ne s'aperçurent même pas de sa présence, trop absorbé par l'ex-pilote 01.

- Hey les mecs !!! _s'écria-t-elle_. Faites gaffe !! Un Yuy peut en cacher un autre !!!

Tous les soldats se retournèrent vers la voix, surpris. Heero en profita pour se libérer et assommer les deux soldats qui le retenaient. Tandis que Ryn exploitait le trouble ambiant pour sortir deux automatiques de son dos et abattre d'une balle en pleine tête les soldats d'arrière garde qui tenait toujours son frère en joue. Ensuite, elle exécuta un saut périlleux avant et se retrouva au milieu de l'arène formée par les soldats. Elle se posta directement dos à dos avec son frère, protégeant ainsi leur arrière.

Dans un duo dévastateur, les jumeaux se mirent en action. Leurs attaques étaient fluides, précises et rapides. Ils ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle. Ils ne frappaient pas au hasard, ils savaient parfaitement où placer leurs coups pour que cela fasse mal, pour que cela tue. Ils semblaient se confondre, leurs gestes se complétaient parfaitement comme s'ils avaient toujours travaillé en binôme.

Tour à tour, ils esquivaient, contraient, attaquaient. Allant jusqu'à s'échanger leur adversaire sans même se consulter. Ils agissaient selon leur instinct, comme s'ils arrivaient à ressentir l'espace qui les entourait et d'une certaine manière le contrôlait. C'était vraiment incroyable !! Un véritable tandem de choc…

Apres plusieurs minutes de combat effréné, ils reculèrent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'au moment où leur dos entrèrent en contact, là ils firent volte-face, vif comme l'éclair. Remarquant qu'ils étaient les seuls debout, ils baissèrent simultanément leur garde. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux et s'adressèrent un léger sourire. Ryn rompit le charme, en empoignant Heero par le bras et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Allez, viens !!! Il ne faut pas rester dans le coin !!

Heero se laissa faire, la suivant dans les ruelles, même s'il ne savait pas où ça le mènerait. Puis soudain, il se mit à ralentir, comme s'il venait de comprendre dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient. Ryn l'avait menacé de le tuer à plusieurs reprises et là, elle venait de lui sauver la vie pour la seconde fois !! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre... Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, bien au contraire… mais là, il se sentait vraiment dépassé.

Se sentant soudainement freiner, la jeune fille se retourna vers son frère.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grouilles-toi !!

Mais Heero ne fit pas un pas de plus et regarda Ryn droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Quoi ? Sauver ta carcasse !! En réalité, j'en sais rien !! Pur instinct!! Peut-être que je préfère te tuer de mes propres mains...

- Si tu voulais réellement me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, ne ?

- Hn. Exact.

- … Merci…

- Pas de merci entre nous… tu le sais… à charge de revanche. Allez !! Grouilles-toi !!! J'ai pas envie de rester dans les parages, moi !!

Elle reprit le poignet de son frère et le tira à sa suite.

- Et attends, où est-ce que tu m'amènes ?

Ryn se retourna une nouvelle fois, le regard un peu plus dur.

- Tu verras bien !! Allez suis-moi !!!

Ils se remirent à courir à travers les ruelles sinueuses, puis ils s'arrêtèrent à une intersection, débouchant sur une rue commerçante. Ryn se retourna alors vers son frère.

- Ecoutes, il est préférable qu'on ne soit pas vu ensemble, on ne sait jamais. Tu vois la camionnette verte garée sur le bas côté là-bas ?

- Hn. _fit le jeune homme_.

- Diriges-toi vers elle et montes-y du coté passager…

- Mais… et toi ? _coupa le brun._

- Tu y retrouveras mon partenaire, dis-lui juste que tu es mon frère, _continua-t-elle._ Je vous attendrai deux pâtés de maison plus loin, Ok ?

- Ok.

- Oh ! Je compte sur toi pour être discret…. A tout de suite ! _lança-t-elle en tournant les talons._

- Ryn… _souffla-t-il en lui retenant le poignet au dernier moment_. Fais attention…

Ryn lui adressa un léger sourire en coin avant de disparaître dans la rue d'en face. Heero attendit quelques secondes puis se dirigea lentement vers la camionnette. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il ouvrit la portière et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Tetsuo sursauta face à cette intrusion, puis dévisagea l'intrus.

Le majordome ne douta pas une seule seconde de l'identité de son passager. Il ne pouvait s'agir que du fameux frère jumeau de Ryn sensei, celui ayant disparu depuis des années. C'était l'étrange ressemblance qui l'avait d'abord frappé. Physiquement bien sûr, mais ils avaient aussi la même prestance, le même regard, le même charisme…

Heero resta impassible, puis dit d'une voix froide.

- Je suis son frère… Elle nous attend deux pâtés de maison plus loin.

Tetsuo ne fut pas le moins du monde surprit de cette attitude, Ryn était pareille en mission. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, regardant Heero de la tête aux pieds, stupéfait par cette réplique parfaite de sa maîtresse. Le jeune homme le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

- Alors, tu démarres, oui ?? !! Ou j'prends le volant !!

Ils retrouvèrent Ryn quelques rues plus loin, assise sur un banc en train de lire un journal. La jeune femme alla à leur rencontre, prit place à coté de son frère et leur lança froidement.

- Putain, faut pas être pressé avec vous !! Tiens, je t'ai pris les news _dit-elle plus calmement à son partenaire._

Heero lança un regard noir à Tetsuo, ce dernier baissa les yeux et redémarra. Aucune parole ne fut échangée durant le trajet, si ce n'est quelques regards. Cependant à la sortie de la ville, Ryn rompit le silence.

- Gares-toi sur le bas coté !

- Nani ? _s'enquit le majordome, pas sûr d'avoir compris._

Intrigué, Heero se retourna vers la jeune femme, cherchant à connaître ses intentions.

- Gares-toi, je te dis !!

Tetsuo obtempéra. Ryn descendit, et ouvrit les portières arrières de la camionnette, elle tira sur une bâche qui recouvrait le matériel entreposé. Heero écarquilla les yeux en voyant tout cet arsenal : du matériel informatique, des armes, des explosifs, des munitions, un lance-roquettes, une caisse métallique contenant toutes sortes d'armes blanches et au milieu de tout ça, était solidement sanglé une moto noire grosse cylindrée. La jeune fille monta à l'arrière, attrapa son ordinateur portable qu'elle fourra dans un sac à dos, et dessangla rapidement la moto, avant de la faire descendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda Tetsuo totalement surpris_.

- Je vais le raccompagner… _lâcha-t-elle froidement alors qu'ils la rejoignaient à l'arrière du véhicule._

- Mais…

- Rentre et soit discret, on ne sait jamais _dit la jeune fille à l'attention de son partenaire._

- D'accord, mais est-ce bien prudent ? _demanda Tetsuo en évaluant Heero de la tête au pieds._

- T'occupes pas de ça !! Rentre et fais attention au matos _dit-elle en refermant les portes._

- Ok ! Ok ! Comme tu voudras…

Ryn fourra un casque dans les mains d'Heero avant d'enfourcher la moto. Elle enfila son casque, releva la visière et se retourna vers son frère.

- Bah alors, on ne va pas coucher là ??!! _lui lança-t-elle froidement_.

Le japonais prit de court, enfila son casque et s'installa derrière sa sœur. Sans hésitation, il se pressa contre le dos de sa jumelle, tout en lui entourant solidement la taille de ses bras. La jeune fille enfonça la poignée des gaz et ils disparurent dans un nuage de poussière.

Ils parcoururent quelques kilomètres ainsi, avant que Ryn ne ralentisse pour emprunter une route sinueuse, menant apparemment à un parc ou un jardin public. Elle s'arrêta près d'un banc et coupa le moteur. Heero descendit de moto et ôta son casque avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à sa sœur.

- Alors… euh… Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? _demanda-t-il tandis que la japonaise ôtait son casque à son tour._

- A ton avis ?!! Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais causer ?!! Bah, maintenant qu'on en a l'occasion, causons… _dit-elle tout en reposant son casque devant elle, sur le siège de sa moto._

- Bah en fait… je… enfin je ne sais pas par où commencer… _bafouilla-t-il tout en suspendant son casque à la poignée d'embrayage._

- Par le début, ça serait pas mal, _ajouta-t-elle d'un ton neutre_.

- Hum _fit le japonais en acquiescant_. Ce n'est pas facile… _souffla-t-il en baissant la tête_.

Heero se détourna lentement de sa sœur et fit quelques pas pour se donner le temps d'organiser correctement ses pensées. Il y eut alors un silence désagréable, presque pesant. Ryn le suivit des yeux, avant de soupirer. Son frère semblait hésiter. Puis il se racla la gorge, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

- Tu sais Ryn, j'y ai souvent réfléchi, même parfois rêvé… _fit-il énigmatique_

- De quoi tu parles ? _s'enquit la jeune femme en relevant la tête._

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques instants, mais Heero se détourna, ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard de sa sœur. Il attendait cette discussion depuis des semaines, mais maintenant il en avait presque peur. Il détenait toutes les cartes. Cependant, comment les interpréter sans que cela ne gâche à jamais leur relation. Et si cette explication les éloignait encore plus… Arriverai-t-il à le supporter ??

Il se posta alors de dos, voulant se donner un peu de courage. Apres une prière muette, il se lança.

- … de nos retrouvailles… _admis enfin le japonais_. J'ai du les imaginer au moins une bonne centaine de fois. Pas un jour n'est passé sans que j'y pense… à comment ça allait se produire… où, dans quelle circonstance… si tu avais changé… si on allait se reconnaître au premier coup d'œil ou non… comment on allait réagir et pourquoi… _continua-t-il en faisant une légère pause après chaque idée._ Mais de tous les scénarios que j'ai bien pu imaginer, jamais… au grand jamais je n'avais envisagé celui-là. Pour moi, le jour de nos retrouvailles aurait du être un jour de joie… de tendresse. Il faut croire que nous n'avons pas la même vision de choses…

- Bah !! T'es gonflé !! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?!! _le coupa sèchement la jeune femme, sidérée_.

- Ryn, s'il te plait, _fit Heero calmement, ne relevant pas le ton tranchant de sa sœur_. Ne t'énerve pas et laisse moi finir _supplia-t-il avant de reprendre après un léger silence_. Alors quand on s'est retrouvé, il y a deux semaines. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti… Au début, je n'osai y croire, c'était tellement irréaliste, la façon dont tu as débarqué dans ma vie, j'étais paniqué et pourtant je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. A ta vue, tout mon passé, mes rêves, mes projets, mes sentiments, tout m'est revenu, comme si on m'avait rendu une partie de moi-même, j'étais de nouveau complet, … entier… _fit-il avant de soupirer._ Et quelque part c'est ce que nous sommes, ne ? _s'enquit soudain le jeune homme._ La moitié d'un tout… _continua-t-il imperturbable, agrémentant son monologue de quelques gestes entrecoupés, preuve de son anxiété_. J'ai bêtement cru que la jeune femme que je retrouverais, n'était autre que ma petite sœur. Je pensais que rien n'avait changé, que nous allions retrouver cette complicité qui nous avait toujours lié par le passé, comme si rien n'était arrivé et que ces cinq années de séparation n'avaient jamais existé. Mais j'avais tort, terriblement tort. Jamais je n'aurai pensé pouvoir en souffrir autant, _souffla-t-il doucement comme si cela représentait un danger, comme si le fait de l'admettre pouvait lui faire du tort._

Depuis le début, Ryn n'avait pas quitté son frère des yeux. Analysant chacune de ses attitudes, pour déceler la moindre fourberie. Elle se haïssait d'agir ainsi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, de ses intuitions dépendaient la survie de sa famille. Même si pour cela, elle devait cibler son jumeau, son double, sa propre chair … en ennemi.

Elle en était là de ses pensées, se demandant une énième fois si Heero n'avait pas assimilé plus facilement qu'elle, les pseudos cours de théâtre de J durant leur entraînement. Quand le brun se retourna vers elle, la regardant quelques secondes avant de baisser à nouveau la tête…

Et là, en un instant, tout le monde de Ryn s'écroula.

Son frère qu'elle croyait en train de jouer la comédie, en train de la trahir, son propre frère…

Etait en larmes.

Il ne pouvait feinter ses larmes… J ne le leur avait jamais apprit. Pour la bonne raison qu'un soldat ne pleure jamais sur son sort. Peu importe les tenants et les aboutissants, un soldat préférera crever que de pleurer sur son sort.

Depuis de début, elle faisait face à son véritable frère, à son sang et sa chair, à cette seconde partie d'elle, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dissocier d'elle-même. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement, au souvenir du visage décomposé de son frère aperçu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Alors… Tout ce qu'il était en train de dire… Il le pensait réellement !!

Il le pensait réellement !!

Sortant de sa transe, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rattacher les wagons et d'écouter enfin comme une sœur, le discours de son frère.

- J'aimerai tant que rien ne ce soit jamais passé, que ces années de galère, de douleur et de détresse ne soit jamais arrivées… si j'en avais seulement le pouvoir… _soupira-t-il_ J'aimerai tant retrouver la sœur que j'ai quitté ce fameux jour de novembre et qui m'a tant manqué durant toutes ces années. Je voudrais retrouver la complicité que l'on partageait _fit-il en se remémorant le passé_, cette relation privilégiée… fusionnelle que l'on entretenait… on était toujours fourré l'un avec l'autre, on se lâchait jamais… _dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. Avant de se rapprocher de la moto d'où Ryn n'avait toujours pas bougé et regarder sa sœur droit dans les yeux. Puis lentement, il ajouta telle une prière : _En fait, j'aimerai que ma sœur me prenne dans ces bras et qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime et que plus rien ne nous sépara. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin d'elle. Ma sœur me manque Ryn, ma jumelle me manque… _finit-il par admettre dans un murmure._

Un silence désagréable répondit à la demande du japonais. Ryn semblait réfléchir tout en dévisageant son vis-à-vis. Se demandant s'il la considérait réellement comme la fautive de l'histoire. Puis, réagissant en sœur blessée, elle explosa :

- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?!! _s'écria-t-elle_. Comme si c'était de ma faute !! Comment ose-tu ?!! N'inverse pas les rôles !! _cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt_. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti en abandonnant, car c'est ce que tu as fais, tu nous as abandonné et laissé dans ce maudit labo avec ce toubib dégénéré !! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?!! _fit la jeune femme sarcastique_. Que je fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !! Désolé mais je ne peux pas… _admit-elle_, c'est trop m'en demander !!

- Je ne vous ai pas abandonné… _la contredit le brun calmement_.

- Ah oui !! Et comment _môssieur_ appelle ça lui ?!! Vas-y, je t'écoute !!

- Je ne vous ai pas abandonné !! Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça !! _fit le jeune homme en haussant le ton_. Yury et toi comptez bien trop pour moi, vous êtes tout ce que j'ai sur cette terre !! Jamais je n'aurais pu… Il est vrai que j'ai du faire des choix…

- Des choix ?!! _ironisa la japonaise._

- Oui des choix !! _admit-il en essayant de rester calme._ Et laisses-moi finir !! _fit-il alors que la jeune femme allait le couper de nouveau._ J'ai du faire des choix, certains dont je ne suis pas particulièrement fier et d'autres que je regrette. Et je croyais encore, tout du moins jusqu'à hier, que je n'avais pas fait tout cela pour rien. Mais malheureusement, il s'avère que tout ces sacrifices ont été vains…

- Des sacrifices maintenant !! _le coupa-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie_. On aura tout entendu !! Et qu'as-tu fais comme sacrifices dis-moi ?!! _s'enquit-elle en descendant de la moto pour se tenir face de son frère._

- Ah oui !! _fit-il en pleurant de rage_. Et comment appelles-tu le fait de devoir renoncer à tout ce qui t'sont propre ou cher, hein ?!! _cria Heero, laissant enfin sortir toute la douleur qu'il ressentait_. En passant par tes projets, ta famille, tes rêves et plus que tous tes sentiments !! _fit-il en énumérant chaque argument à l'aide de ses doigts._ Voilà, ce que j'ai fait, il y a cinq ans !! Je me suis sacrifié pour protéger ma famille !! _dit-il en appuyant chaque mot par un geste, se montrant persuasif. _Mais cela n'a servi à rien…

- Menteur !! _le coupa-t-elle froidement._ Tu mens, tu n'as jamais rien fait pour nous !! _lâcha-t-elle tout en lui tournant autour_. Sinon, tu ne nous aurais jamais laissé croupir comme des rats dans ce labo !!

- Avant l'Opération M., j'ai conclu un pacte avec J. J'acceptai de suivre son maudit entraînement et en contre partie, il devait vous laisser tranquille, vous trouver une école et vous auriez vécu loin de la guerre…

- C'est faux !! Tu mens !! _fit Ryn en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et de le secouant_.

- Durant toutes ces années, je n'ai pas cessé de vous chercher _fit-il tout en recouvrant les mains de sa sœur des siens et ne la quittant pas des yeux._ Mais J s'est toujours arrangé pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, pour que je ne puisse émettre aucun contact avec vous. Il disait que c'était pour parfaire mon entraînement, tu parles !! _souffla-t-il ironique._

- Je ne te crois pas !! Arrêtes de mentir !! _supplia-t-elle, alors que sa colère perdait de sa puissance._

- Je ne mens pas… _dit-il doucement pour calmer sa sœur_. Crois-tu que je pourrai te mentir à toi, ma sœur… Je n'en serai jamais capable… _lui avoua-t-il en levant une de ses mains et en lui caressant tendrement la joue_… Ouvre les yeux !!

- Non, non … c'est faux … _gémit la japonaise en levant vers son frère un regard baigné de larmes mal contenu._ Ce n'est pas vrai…

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis battu avec J hier ?!! _lui demanda-t-il_. Comme tu ne voulais pas me parler, je suis allé le voir, je savais bien que cette vieille langue de vipère se mettrai à table !! Et tu veux savoir ce qu'il a dit ?!! _fit-il pour capter l'attention de Ryn alors que celle-ci le relâchait et s'éloignait de lui._ Qu'il n'avait jamais été un homme de parole, qu'il avait à peine attendu six mois avant de commencer ton entraînement !! Et le pire, c'est qu'il jubilait de nous voir nous entre-déchirer car selon lui c'était un signe de compétition !! Voilà pourquoi, j'ai voulu le tuer… l'étrangler… lentement… pour qu'il souffre du manque d'air comme j'ai souffert d'être séparé des personnes que j'aime !! _expliqua le jeune homme tout en se rapprochant de sa sœur._

- Odin, je… _murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre la moto._

- Comment as-tu pu croire que j'étais mêlé à tout ça ?!! _souffla-t-il tout en lui caressant doucement la joue avant de l'attirer contre lui. _On est fait du même sang Ryn, de la même chair, j'en serai incapable et tu le sais… _chuchota Odin au creux de son oreille, une main aimante perdue dans ses cheveux_. Tu me connais mieux que personne…

- Je… sais … _bafouilla-t-elle avant de nicher sa tête dans son cou et de resserrer l'étreinte._

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, certainement trop courtes à leur goûts. Pas un seul mot ne fut échangé, seule la présence de l'autre importait. Avec de simples gestes, ils faisaient comprendre à l'autre, son manque, son besoin de l'autre…

Un rythme cardiaque trop élevé, des doigts qui se crispent, des sillons de larmes, des murmures, des étreintes franches, des soupirs de bien-être…

Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés…

Pas comme avant…

Mais qui sais, avec le temps…

Peut-être mieux qu'avant…

**´´´´**

Pensant qu'il leur avait laissé assez de temps et qu'il était l'heure de jouer au messager. Celui qui, était présent depuis le début de la conversation et qui avait été témoin de ces émouvantes retrouvailles, sortit enfin de sa cachette. Il contourna le banc avant de s'asseoir sur le dossier avec aisance. Un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne prononce simplement.

- Il a raison, il ne t'a pas menti _fit soudainement une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter et s'écarter légèrement_. Son âme est pure. Il t'a dit la vérité…

A suivre…

Et là, vous vous dites : qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

C'est rien !! Juste le retour de Dark !! (Osscours !!)

N'hésitez plus !! REVIEWS !!

Thanks, Dark'


End file.
